Air and Stone
by Wolvenfire86
Summary: A few Taang stories munched together. My first submissions. I hope everyone likes them. Please review, it makes me feel special.
1. Training Day

This is my first story. Hooray for Taang (haha, I said Taang). Please Review[Plus, I don't own Aang or Toph or Avavtar the last airbender

--------------------------------------

**Training Day**

"No, no, no twinkle toes. You need to keep your knees bent more and your back straight."

Aang and Toph were in the desert training. It was hot, it was humid and the earthbender's patience was quickly wearing thin.

"_Here she goes again_." Aang though. "Yes Toph, I'm sorry."

"And another thing, stop being so nice. If you want to be an earthbender, then start acting like one."

"_Wow, in the sunshine, she looks even prettier." _Aang kept thinking to himself as his master yelled at him.

"Being nice is fine when your talking to sugar queen or that other idiot, but your on my time now air head."

"_She sweating and her hair is down…no, stop…pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts!"_

"I mean, come on twinkle toes, at least try to be man!"

"_Oh no, she's getting angry…she's so cute when she's angry…_"

"You're a poor excuse for an airbender and a man, at least try not to show it…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!"

"_Oh spirits, I can't take it anymore_!" Aang move in close to her and grabbed her arms.

"HEY! What are you…" Aang kissed Toph before she could finish. Her blind eyes widened. She struggled for a brief second, then she went limp. Time stood still for a few tender seconds. When Aang finally parted from her, both of them were blushing, especially Toph.

"Twinkle toes…" Aang smiled. "…YOU CALL THAT A KISS! No tongue, no running your fingers through my hair or anything! You really are a poor excuse for a man you know."

Aang giggled and began to slowly walk away, but not before stealing one more quick kiss from his master.

"Yeah, you better walk away!"


	2. Dance

**The Dance**

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! And everyone ran to the parking lot as fast as they could. The crowd of students swarmed out from their classrooms and fought each other to get to their car or bus first.

"Come on Aang!" Toph yelled at him as the skinny little freshman scrambled to get his books together.

"I'll meet you outside." He said to Toph.

"You coming over. I need help on that history paper."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Alright. Later twinkle toes." Toph ran into the hallways and everyone got out of her way. She was on the lacrosse team, martial arts black belt and tougher than nail. Aang was the skinny track runner who got good grades. They both complimented each other…they were both best friends.

Aang looked at his watch. "Oh no!" He grabbed his books and ran, heading towards the upper classman wing. The older teens gave him nasty looks as he passed by them. He stopped by the water fountain and waited, looking at his watch every ten seconds.

"Did I miss her, did she leave early?" Just as he began to loose hope, a crowd of girls began to walk down the hallway in one uniform group. In the center was a beautiful, copper skinned girl wearing a ponytail and a blue sweater. Aang blushed and felt his stomach churn. His back straightened and he inhaled deep, ready to ask her the big question.

Katara's little group passed by him. "Ummm…hi Katara…I was wondering…if you haven't…I mean…"

"Hey Zuko!" Katara said without even hearing Aang over the loud hallway. Aang's confidence crawled away as the football quarterback put his arm around Katara's shoulder. His scar didn't take away from his good looks; he could have any girl in school, and he had to pick the one Aang had a crush since middle school.

The popular kids walked away laughing. And a blushing Aang walked the other way. "…Stupid Zuko."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so pie is 3.14?"

"Yeah."

"But you just said it was a never ending number."

"You round it up." Aang pointed to Toph's math paper.

"If you say so." Toph said, not getting it. She wrote the answer on her page.

Aang kept looking out the window and every now and then he would sigh. "Everything okay twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…thinking about prom." Toph stopped scribbling.

"Really?" She sounded anxious.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because…well…" Toph began to blush deeply.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Ummm…well Aang…I was wondering…if you haven't…I mean…" Beep-beeeepp. Aang pulled out his cell phone.

"IT'S KATARA!" He yelled and answered quickly. "Hi Katara. How have you been? I saw you today. Oh yeah, really?

Toph grew even redder, out of spite this time. "…Stupid Katara."


	3. No Guts

I occured to me that there are more characters in my stories than just Aang and Toph. So NOW I have to say "I do not know own Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Jet, Haru, That fortune teller lady, Pakku, Bumi or anyone else in Avatar". There...enjoy.**  
**

**No Guts**

"Pfftt." Toph said instead of giggling. "Yeah right."

"What do ya mean 'yeah right'?"

"I mean you don't have the guts to do something like that."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Toph and Aang stared at each other. The airbender showed anger, Toph showed smugness.

"…who cares what you think anyway?" Aang said as he walked away.

--------------------

Later that night, when the moon was high and the stars were shinning brightly, while the rest of the gaang slept peacefully, Aang just sat on Appa's back, staring at the stars.

"_You don't have the guts!_" echoed in his head over and over again, as audible and as annoying as when Toph first said it.

Aang sighed and got up off of Appa's back. He silently tip-toed over the dying camp fire, around Katara and Sokka's tent and stopped in front of Toph's. All he had to do was earthbend the door open and sneak inside…but his stomach began to churn with nervousness. His face grew redder and redder with each step he took towards her door.

He reached out for the tent, pressed his hands on it…and stopped…and backed away. "_She's right_…" He thought to himself. "…_I've got no guts_."


	4. Bed Time

**Bed Time**

The sun was setting over the mountains as the gaang started making camp. Toph had her usual earth tent set up, the water tribe siblings took turns fixing their tents, and Aang was finding the coziest place on Appa's back.

"So…tired. Must sleep." Sokka said as he dragged himself into his sleeping bag.

"Night Sokka." Aang said. "Good night Katara."

"Night Aang." Katara said as she bended water over the fire. "Night Sokka." Katara said

"Mmhh, nngg…Mhh arara." Sokka mumbled.

"Night Toph." Aang said. Not a sound came from the rock tent. "Toph?" Aang asked again. Still no answer. "Toph!" Aang yelled. The front door of the tent flew open, crushing Sokka's tent.

"For crying out loud! Every night we do this same stupid routine of saying good night! Can we please just go to bed without taking ten extra minutes out of our lives?!"

The forest around them went quiet.

"Alright, I'll go to bed." Aang said and rolled over on Appa. Toph angrily glared at Katara, who said nothing and just went into her tent. Toph blasted the rock back off of Sokka, who only fluffed his pillow and went back to sleep. Toph closed the door on her tent and didn't make a sound.

-------------------------------------

But sleep didn't come to her. She stayed awake for hours, not even closing her eyes. Something was keeping her up. It took her until midnight before she finally guessed what it was.

She slowly slid the rock door open, just enough so she could slip out quietly. She walked up Appa and looked at Aang. "Good night Twinkle toes." She whispered with a smile.

She tipped-toed back towards her tent. As the wind blew across her ears, she swore she heard "_Good night Toph_" dance through the breeze.


	5. Worth The Wait

**Worth the Wait**

Aang and Toph: Age 12

"_Um, hey Toph. There's a festival in the next town tomorrow."_

"**Yeah, what's you're point?"**

"…."

Aang and Toph: Age 13

"_Ya know Toph, if you ever wanna talk about something, I'm here."_

"**And I'm over here. Guess what, I don't care."**

Aang and Toph: Age 14

"_Hey Toph, your birthday is coming up. Anything in particular you want this year?"_

"**Can you put a bow on 'peace and quiet'?"**

Aang and Toph: Age 15

"_I know this guy in town who can make great noodles. There's even a discount for couples."_

"**Great. Sokka's cheap, take him."**

Aang and Toph: Age 16

"_You're beauty, like an angel whose ravishing image had yet to be loved or dreamed of…"_

"**Ahaha, oh my god! You've got to be kidding me."**

Aang and Toph: Age 17

"_You know what happened five years ago today?"_

"**I bet you're gonna tell me."**

"_We first met. It's kinda of like our anniversary."_

"**That would explain the headache I had this morning."**

Aang and Toph: Age 18

"_Hey Toph, wanna go out with me?"_

"…**just like that?"**

"_Yeah. Just like that. I need an answer, come on, today."_

"…**heh…I thought you'd never ask."**

Aang and Toph: Age 19

"_You know, I'd go to the ends of the world for you."_

"**Too bad you won't stay there."**


	6. Pai Sho

**Pia Sho **

The sky was cloudy. It had been two weeks since Aang woke up from the fight with Azula. His back still hurt badly. With his tattoos damaged, his airbending was a lot weaker and he was in no condition to train his other skills.

The ground was cool. It had rained the day before so the Gaang had settled by a small pond. Katara said it that the fresh water would be good for Aang's back.

The water tribe siblings had gone into a near by Fire Nation village to get some food and supplies, leaving Toph alone to entertain Aang. Almost immediately after they left, Toph pulled out a Pia Sho board that she had stolen from the fire navy ship.

Pia Sho is a game of skill, strategy, but most of all, Pia Sho requires patience. With fifty four pieces and over 200 spaces, any one game could last for hours if the right two people played it.

However, with Aang playing defensively and Toph on the offense, their games were going by very quickly.

"Thanks for playing with me." Aang said, laying on his stomach.

"No problem twinkle toes." Toph said as she moved her third white dragon tile. "You're not good at it this game."

"I'm really rusty." Aang pushed his white lotus forward. "One more point for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Toph's dragon moved again, blocking Aang's little flower. "You're kind of attached to that white lotus tile, aren't ya airhead?"

Aang didn't say anything for minute. He stared at the white lotus tiles with a sad look. "Monk Gyatso taught me how to play. He always played with that piece."

"Doesn't look like it's _you're_ lucky piece." Toph's hands stretched forward and she yawned. "One sec." Toph pulled out her head band and let her hair fall to the damp grass. She ran her fingers through the raven black wave as it flowed down on the grass.

"Done?" Aang asked.

Toph pushed her Rose tile across the board. "Now I am. Another point for me." Aang grunted. "I think I'm winning."

"Yeah." A frog croaked and the wind blew. "Tell me something." Aang broke the silence.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something. Something interesting."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm making conversation."

Toph sighed. "I'm not good at that. You gonna move?"

"Oh…right." Aang pushed his Boat tile next to Toph's Rock. Her eyes narrowed, sensing Aang's stupid move.

"Are you even paying attention?" She asked while moving.

"Yeah." Aang lied. "How did you learn this game?"

"I heard my dad play it with his snooty-rich friends. The tile symbols are carved into each tile so I felt the pieces and played along and eventually got the hang of memorizing where each piece is on the board. Is that enough conversation for you?"

"Forget it." Aang tired to reach for his other Lotus piece, which was on the other side of the board. "Ow!" Aang grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?" Toph asked, slightly nervous.

"Yeah. Just stretched my arm too far. Could you…"

"Lotus tile, right?"

"Yeah. Down to the red section on my side."

"Red?"

"Oh. Uh...just pull it a little closer to me." Toph moved it toward Aang slowly. "Thanks. Your move." Aang continued to rub his sore shoulder.

"Hang in there Twinkle Toes." Toph moved her dragon piece again. "Sugar Queen'll be back in a few with something for that bruise." Toph smiled. Aang's pain slowly faded as he stared at Toph. The wind blew through Toph's hair and the dark strands danced over her porcelain skin.

After a long pause, Toph had to ask, "What's taking so long?"

"I just noticed..." the boy said slowly, his eyes dropping from hers to the board, "you look really pretty with your hair down."

Toph's face remained expressionless, but her cheeks turned slightly pink and her fingers fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Shut up and move." She said. Aang grinned and kept on playing.

-----------------------------------

This story is dedicated to RiaKitsuneYoukai who provided the inspiration to this story through her art. Check out her pictures at deviantart


	7. Captured

**Captured**

"Take him down to the brig!" The scarred prince commanded. The two fire nation soldiers dragged the tied up Avatar down the dark, cold stairs, marching to the ship's hull. "Keep him busy until we land."

------------------------------

The room was dark and cold, fitting for a fire nation ship. The metallic walls echoed back each punch and every wail. With his wrists bound tightly together and his legs bleeding, the powerful Avatar could do nothing as the strong soldiers tortured him.

"Real strong now, aren't yeah kid?" He slammed his foot into Aang's chest.

"Worthless child." The other pushed him over on his back. "I'd like to see you get out of this." And his fist slammed into Aang's jaw.

Aang remained silent. "What, no witty come-back?" The soldier bent over Aang. "No confident remark of how great you are?" His finger tip grew hot with fire and he pressed it onto Aang's forehead. Aang let out an earsplitting scream and wiggled in pain. They only laughed at him.

But Aang didn't say a word. He didn't try to fight back. He took every punch, every kick, every heat-filled, hate-fueled attack that struck him. He felt torn between life and death as he endured pain he couldn't have imagined. For a brief moment, he wanted it all to end. After a long, humiliating battle and fifteen straight minutes of weakened torture, he felt the desire to permanently give in…

…but he told himself he needed to live. Every second that passed concealed an inner battle, where his soul and common sense fought. He forced himself to think that he had something to live for, other than being the Avatar.

Time passed, first minutes, then hours, then who knows how long. And as he lay there, listing in his mind everything that made his life worth living, the more those things became unimportant. Things that were significant yesterday suddenly became meaningless. The only thought that stayed with him, the one thing that kept him believing…was a tiny girl in a green robe, who taught him never to give up.


	8. Fortune

**Fortune**

This is my longest story yet. Enjoy. And Happy Thanksgiving everybody! \m/

-----------------------------------------

In order to rebuild the Southern Air Temple, Aang first needed to visit the Northern Air Temple, where all the sacred texts and records of Air Bender history were kept. There was a chance that the Fire Nation hadn't burned down the secret library in the lower corridor. Katara, Sokka and Toph stayed with him after the war had ended, knowing that he still needed their help.

But traveling around the world, as the Gaang knew, took a long time and they needed to make plenty of stops. They tried to return to places they had already been so that Toph could see…feel the places they already had been to.

"Aunt Wu!" Katara yelled as Appa landed.

"Ah. I knew you'd be coming back." Aunt Wu said with a warming smile.

"Sure you did." Sokka said with a grunt as he climbed down from Appa. Toph jumped off the furry beast and the ground shook.

"Oh my. And who is this?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Future seeing didn't show you her, did it?" Sokka said smugly.

"Name's Toph." Toph blew the hair out of her face.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aunt Wu looked around. "Where is the Avatar?"

"Aang need to make a quick stop at the volcano." Katara said. "He'll be here soon."

"Wonderful. Well, make yourselves at home. Young lady…" Aunt Wu held her hand out to Toph. "Would you like me to read you your fortune? I always like new customers."

"Yeah, go for it Toph." Sokka joked. "You could use a good laugh."

"Eh, got time to kill." Toph took Aunt Wu's hand and they both walked towards her shop.

"I wasn't being serious!" Sokka yelled as they left.

---------------------------------

"Okay, well….first hold out your hand." Toph gave the fortune teller her palm and the old woman scanned it carefully. "Hmmmm…oh! Very interesting." Toph snorted and scratched the inside of her ear.

"Anything good?" She asked.

"I see…many things. They are very vague. This is common with people like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toph became slightly annoyed.

"People who have such control over their destinies…it is harder to predict their future."

"…oh." Toph huffed.

"Let's see…I see…a flower."

"_Here Toph". Aang closed his glider and handed his master a strange plant. "I picked it just for you."_

"I can also see…clouds. Many clouds, moving very fast."

_Okay, we're going to go higher. Hold on!" Aang sped up and the two shot through the sky._

"_TWINKLE TOES!!!" Toph yelled and held onto Aang as tight as she could. The clouds flew by them so fast it felt they could feel rain droplets hitting their faces. Aang flew above the clouds and slowed down so Toph could catch her breath._

"Hmmm…this is strange. I see a coin, but it isn't yours."

"_Bettcha a copper piece I can." Aang said._

"_You're on." Toph smiled, confident. Aang spat into his hands and picked up the mallet. He lifted it up as high as he could, slammed it down…but the little metal thing didn't even make half way up the pipe._

"_Ha-ha! I win again!" Toph took the copper piece right out of Aang's pocket._

"Sounds boring." Toph said. "Though I like the coin. Anything else valuable in my future?"

"Let me see, let me see, let me…oh. OH! I see a ring."

"A ring, huh?"

"_I…I mean…there…see…"Aang was so nervous he couldn't speak._

"_Spit it out already twinkle toes!" Toph yelled at him. Aang sighed and, blushing, he bent down on one knee. Toph suddenly got nervous too. "Twinkle…" Aang took a gold ring out of his pocket and held it towards her. Toph clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped, knowing what he was doing._

"_Toph…" Aang couldn't even look her in the eyes. "…will you…I…marry…"_

_Toph fell to her knees. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. The ring fell from Aang's fingers; he got his answer._

"Yes…I see a ring. And a party and dancing."

"Whoopee." Toph twirled her finger in the air. "It all sounds too fuzzy to be excited about."

"Life tends to be. Trust me child. When the time comes, you will be plenty surprised."

"If you say so." Toph stood up. "Thanks a lot." She bowed and left Aunt Wu's shop.

------------------------------------

Toph was half way back to Appa when she heard clapping all around her. "It's the Avatar!" Everyone yelled. Toph could hear the wind spinning around Aang's glider.

"TOPH!" She heard the airbender circle around her, coming closer and closer to the ground. He landed in front of her and quickly held out his hand. "Here Toph". Aang closed his glider and handed his master a strange plant. "I picked it just for you."

Toph took it and suddenly déjà vu over whelmed her. "Um…thanks Aang." She sniffed it. It smelled like perfume and dying cinders. "Is it pretty?" She asked.

"Every time I see her." Aang whispered. Toph's eyes widened, then she chuckled.

"You're such a clown twinkle toes." She punched Aang's arm and they walked each other over to Appa. Toph held onto the flower tightly.


	9. Sick Kiss

**Sick Kiss**

Toph lay in bed as the doctor examined her carefully. Aang and Katara sat at the other end of the tent, waiting to here the news.

"How bad is it doc?" Aang asked.

"Not bad at all." The doctor said. "The cherries your friend ate yesterday were actually Paralittic spores from the Sho-gi bush. She will be unable to move for the next few hours, but then she'll be good as new. Better even."

"That's a relief." Katara said.

"Wait, so she can't move _at all_?" Aang asked.

"Move or speak." The doctor put his tools back into his bag and walked out of the tent. "Now, who is going to pay me?"

Aang crept up to Toph. Her head moved very, very gently towards him, as if it hurt her to move it even a little.

"You really can't move at all, can you?" Aang asked. Toph didn't do anything. Aang smiled and moved even closer to her. Head leaning on his palm, he looked into her grey eyes and rubbed his hand over her hair.

"Mmmmmmm!!!" Toph said, annoyed.

"Toph…you are sooo beautiful." He said, knowing it would annoy her further.

"Mmm! Mmmmmm!" Toph's eyes gently narrowed as she growled through her paralyzed lips.

"Toph, if you don't want me to kiss you…just say 'no'."

"Mmm!!!"

"Well, alright. If you really want a kiss…" Aang leaned towards her and gave her a gentle peck on her lips. Toph groaned as he did, growing angrier every second.

"Now Toph…" Aang started again "…if you don't want another one…

WHACK!!! Toph's fist flew up into his jaw and Aang flew off of her.

"Owww!!!" He yelled. Katara and the doctor ran back inside.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Toph punched me!" Aang pointed towards Toph, whom as still motionless.

"What? Seriously, what happened? Did you trip or something?"

"No, I mean it. She punched me right in the jaw!"

"Aang, I know Toph makes fun of you all the time but making fun of her when she's sick…that's low. Really low. I thought someone like you wouldn't stoop that low." Katara left the tent, angry with him. The doctor shook his head at him and left disappointed in Aang too.

"Mm mm mm mm mm." Toph made a laughing noise as Aang rubbed his bruised jaw.


	10. Pai Sho II

**Pai Sho II**

"Very interesting move, old friend." Iroh smiled and pondered over the Pai Sho board. Toph sat on the other end of the table, her head leaning on her hand. "But I think I have it beaten." Iroh moved his dragon piece to the center of the board.

"Good one." Toph admitted. Her face remained emotionless.

"So…"Iroh began. "…how has you're life been since last week? A lot has happened."

"Yep." Toph pushed her boat forward. "Lot's happening."

"You must be a very excited woman to be marrying the Avatar."

"We're engaged. Wedding's next spring."

"Still, marriage is a big step in a young person's life. It marks an important time of commitment, responsibility and affection. It is quite the life changing experience."

"That's what they tell me." Toph still showed no emotion.

"You don't sound very excited." A whistling came from behind Iroh. "AH! My jasmine tea is ready." He got up and brought the tea pot back to the board with him. He poured two cups and gave one to Toph.

"You didn't have to." She said, taking the cup from him.

"I poured your tea…"

"Because you wanted to, and no other reason. Yeah, yeah. I heard it before." Iroh paused and drank from his cup.

"You sound troubled." The old man inquired.

"I'm alright."

"You sound as 'alright' as my nephew back when you were all children."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Iroh moved his Lotus tile and waited for Toph to move

**--One Hour Later--**

"I win." Iroh said. "You're a difficult opponent to beat."

"Thanks." Toph still sounded unenthused.

"Would you like to play again?"

"Fine." Toph answered generically.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish to talk about Toph."

"No."

"I have two ears young lady, and they are always open."

"I said no!" Toph stubbornly barked at the old man. "Set up the board."

**--Another Hour Later--**

"This looks like it will be a close one." Iroh said, trying to motivate Toph to play better. He had been going easy on her since the beginning of the game, but Toph still kept the somber look on her face. "It's my move." Iroh did not give up. He pushed his Lily tile next to Toph's Lotus, expecting Toph to jump it and remove it from play.

Toph pushed her Lotus away from Iroh's Lily, as if she didn't notice Iroh's move.

"Good one?" Iroh said.

"Thanks." Toph said.

"Lady Toph…the Avatar asked me to entertain you today so that he and your parents may look for a location for the wedding."

"I know." Toph grew slightly angry, knowing where Iroh was going.

"I have read that it is customary for Airbenders to have wedding based on his bride's wishes. They are taught to make sure that it becomes the happiest day of her life, because for him…it already will be."

Toph slammed her fist on the Pai Sho, rattling the pieces.

"I KNOW!" She yelled. "I know that he's trying hard to make thing perfect. He's even learning etiquette. For god sakes, he wants my parents to be impressed with him too! I mean…ugh." Toph put her hands over her eyes and tried to not say anything.

"What is wrong?" Iroh asked her, gently. Toph didn't answer. "Young lady, I am only here to be your friend. I do not like seeing you like this. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Toph slowly sat up straight. "…I'm afraid." The words chocked her throat as they came out of her mouth. "I'm actually getting married…to Aang…and…I'm scared." Toph looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "I don't know…if I can do this."

Iroh inched closer to her. "When I was young, I was engaged to a beautiful young woman too. She was the love of my life. And no less than a week after I proposed to her, I was stricken with great fear. Fear of disappointing her, fear of the road ahead. I will bet you all the Tea in Ba Sing Se that your future husband is feeling the exact same way."

Toph didn't move. "Young Lady…Toph, look at me." Toph slowly raised her head. "I was afraid…but I still married her. Aang hasn't run away yet. And if not running means that you will become his wife, I can't imagine why he would."

Toph was speechless. She coughed. "…thank you." She whispered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"I said…thank you." Toph smiled at her old friend.

"It was because I wanted to." Iroh smiled back at her. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Better now?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now let's finish this game. But I must warn you, Lady Bei Fong, our old friendship will not get you any mercy from me."

"Please. I'm surprised you're still able to lift up those little tiles, you frail old man." Toph moved her dragon piece forward. "…thanks again Iroh." The old man smiled and kept playing.


	11. What Teenagers Do

**What Teenagers Do**

(Note: Everyone here is five years older.)

Katara put out the fire and bended the water back into her canteen. Sokka ate what was left of his fire flakes as he carefully sharpened his sword. The sun was high and the day was very hot; so hot, the Gaang was forced to wear the fewest clothes possible, including Toph.

"I got some fire wood." Aang dropped a pile of twigs and logs in front of the stone pit they all sat around. He wore no shirt and had his pants rolled up high on his legs.

"I don't think we'll be needing a fire tonight Aang." Sokka said.

"Thanks though." Katara said with a smile. THUMP. Toph walked out of her stone tent, shirt half open and hair down. She was sweating and fanning herself. Her pants were up to her thighs and her top had no sleeves.

"Man, it's hot." Toph said.

"Hey Toph." Katara said.

"Hey Toph." Aang said in a deeper voice.

"Speaking of hot." Toph walked over to Aang.

"You look like you need to cool down." Aang said as his eyes went up and down.

"That's a great idea." Katara interrupted. "There's a stream over there. We can practice your waterbending."

"Uh, actually…I'm more in the mood for an earthbending lesson." Aang said, not even looking at Katara.

"Oh…o…okay." Katara said, half insulted.

"Well then come on twinkle toes. Let's see how _hard_ you've been practicing." Toph grabbed Aang's belt and pulled him away from the waterbender. "We'll be back in an hour." Toph said.

"Make it two." Aang corrected her and followed his master out into the woods.

"Those two…" Sokka said. "…who would have seen it coming, huh?" Katara lowered her head.

"Yeah…who knew?" She was happy for the two of them, even if they were a little…inappropriate. But, deep down in her heart…she was jealous.

------------------------------

Haha, take that Katara. PMSing, waterbender. You were asking for it ever since The Cave of Two Lovers.


	12. What Teenagers Do II

**What Teenagers Do II**

For some reason, everyone loved What Teenagers Do I. Someone suggested that I write a sequel to it so…here it is, for all of you dirty-minded readers. Naughty, naughty.

-----------------------------------------

Tap, tap, tap. Katara rapped her fingers on the rock she was sitting on. She kept looking at the sun, watching it fall lower and lower in the sky. The stars were just stating to peak out of the night sky and the setting sun began to melt with all kinds of beautiful colors.

"Where are they?" Katara asked rhetorically.

"They probably out in the pond, doing…" Sokka began to answer, only to be silenced when Katara threw a rock at his back. "Hey!" He said, not knowing why Katara was so upset.

A twig snapped in the forest. Sokka grabbed his sword, ready to attack, but then he heard familiar light-hearted laughing.

Toph and Aang casually walked down the forest trial they had left on hours ago. Both walked loosely, like they were more relaxed then when they left. Toph's hair was messier than usual and the buttons on her shirt were in the wrong the places, which was very strange because they were correctly buttoned before she left.

Both Aang and Toph were laughing. Aang kept on juggling his arm around Toph's waist and his fingers ran through her hair, trying to straighten it.

"Where did you learn that one?" Toph asked with an upbeat smile on her face. Aang leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Toph giggled even more.

"A-hem." Katara interrupted them. They stopped smiling, but Aang kept his hand on Toph's waist. "Where were you too?" She asked using the same tone a mother would ask a child who missed curfew.

"Out." Toph said bluntly.

"Out?" Katara said, becoming more agitated.

"Earthbending." Aang pulled Toph closer to him.

"Yeah." Toph pretended to push him away from her, but her smiled gave her away. "Practice went a little…a-hem, _longer_ than usual."

"Do you know how long you were gone for?!" Katara was close to yelling. "Did you ever think that we might have needed your help here?!"

"Na, we pretty much had everything under control." Sokka said.

"You're not helping." Katara growled at her brother.

"Sugar queen, lighten up." Toph said to her, this time actually walking away from Aang's grip. "You've just been up-tight ever since we left your _precious little firebender_ back on his throne." Toph poked a nerve.

"What?" Katara's mouth fell open.

"Dark roast was a lot more fun when he didn't have a country to run, wasn't he?" Toph smiled smugly.

"I…I…" Katara didn't have anything to say.

"Oh, come on Katara. You know I'm joking." Toph smiled. Katara didn't.

The sun finally ducked behind the mountains. Toph yawned and stretched, showing off her body to the airbender behind her, who noticed.

"Well, I'm tried. Think I'll go to bed." Toph began walking to her tent.

"Where are you going?" Katara finally answered.

"I'm going to my tent."

"Well go ahead. Stay in there." Katara was upset with both of them.

"Fine. I _will_ stay in there. It's a solid rock tent anyway. Only another earthbender can open the door." Toph looked at Aang and winked. Aang lips puckered at her.

Toph slithered inside her little hut, dragging her fingers on the edge of the stone, and then closed the door. Aang counted to five and then ran up to her tent. He knocked once, the door flew open and Toph pulled him inside, closing the door just as quickly.

"My man." Sokka said.

"Hmmp." Katara crossed her arms and huffed. "Who does she think she is?"

She glared at the hut, unable to hear anything from her side. She remembered being that age with Zuko; how they would spend every day together. Then Katara realized why she was so jealous of Toph.

----------------------------------

Hahaha. Dark Roast. Toph called Zuko Dark Roast.


	13. Carrying The Future

**Okay, back on track. I've got a lot of fics to post. Here's the next one, like ten years after the war is over.**

* * *

**Carrying the Future**

The rain dripped off the ends of Aang's straw hat as the storm finally began to die down. He marched down the muddy gray road, bending the deep puddles out of his way, treading up a hill to a cottage with a smoking chimney. He carried a heavy straw pack on his back filled with fruits and vegetables and breads.

He opened the door and took off his wet hat. "I'm home!"

"What took you?" A girl yelled back at him.

"Don't get up, I'll come there!" Aang grabbed his pack and ran it to the kitchen. He reached down to the bottom of the pack and pulled out a yellow jar, neatly packaged and tied off.

"Fine." The girl sighed and began to tap her foot, impatient as usual. Aang walked into his living room and saw a bun of black hair sitting in his favorite chair. He leaned over to kiss his wife and Toph kissed him back.

"Did you get it?" She asked. Aang handed her the jar. "Yes! I love you." She said as she unwrapped the honey pot.

"And…" Aang's hand crept down to Toph's belly, which was round and firm with their coming child. "…how's this little guy?"

"That little _girl_ is doing just fine." Toph said with honey in her mouth.

"Yeah right. That's _my_ son in there."

"Please twinkle toes. You're not man enough to make a son." Toph's legs kicked as she licked the honey off her fingers. "Oh god, this tastes so good." Aang smiled and kissed his wife's stomach.

"How long till…" Aang asked.

"Another month." Toph said.

"Wow. In a month, we are going to be parents." Aang's gray filled with awe. "…we haven't talked about names yet." Aang pointed out. Toph stopped eating.

"Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting something." Toph scratched her head for a minute. "How about Ani?"

"Ani Bei Fong?" Aang thought about it. "Yeah it's a good name. Too bad it's going to go to waste."

"What?!"

"Ani is a _girl's_ name and we need to pick a boy's name for my son."

"Oh please." Toph went back to eating.

"How about Tai?" Aang suggested. Toph snorted a giggle out of her stuffed mouth.

"Yeah, that sounds _real_ manly."

"It's good for a kid's name."

"Maybe for an airbender." Toph joked.

"Damn right. I'm gonna teach my boy to be an airbender, just like his old man."

"Hopefully not _just_ like his old man." Toph pulled herself out of her chair, holding her stomach and back, and waddled over to the Aang. He held out his arms and she fell into his embrace.

"Are you scared?" Aang asked.

"I'm terrified." Toph held him tighter.

"Me too." The world's greatest earthbender admitted to feeling that nasty emotion, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Aang kissed her forehead and rocked her a bit, while their soon-to-be child slept in between them.

"Don't be scared." He whispered into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I feel soooo much better." Toph said, sarcastically.

"I love you." Aang said.

"Yeah, yeah." Toph kissed him.

"So when my son is born…"

"Oh, please!"


	14. Pai Sho III

**Pai Sho III**

"This one is called a Lotus Tile. Your uncle Iroh loves this piece. It can only move two spaces in one turn." Aang picked up the Pai Sho piece and handed it to the infant sitting on his lap. His daughter grabbed the piece with an innocent smile and then threw it back at the board.

"Hey, I like that piece too." The child laughed at him. "Oh you think that's funny huh Ani?"

The door opened and slammed closed. "I'm back!" Toph yelled loudly. Ani made a funny noise just as loud as her mother.

"Try being louder Toph." Aang said back, using his indoor voice. Toph nudged Aang's head as she sat down next to him.

"How are my two little girls doing?" Toph asked. Ani laughed. "She has my sense of humor."

"Oh…that's great." Aang said with a hint or worry in his voice. The last thing he needed was another wise-cracking Earth Kingdom girl giving him a hard time. "How was your walk?" He asked his wife.

"Good." Toph's hand slapped the table and she felt the Pai Sho board. "What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching Ani how to play Pai Sho."

"She's six months old."

"The sooner she learns, the better she'll be."

"There's no way she knows what you're talking about."

"Sure she does! She's a smart little girl. Aren't you?" Aang kissed his daughter's cheek and Ani giggled.

"You're just teaching her cause you know can't beat me at this game and you want her to be able to when she gets older." Toph pointed out.

"…what's your point?" Aang said and Toph rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we got a daughter." Aang said.

"Told you we would."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remember someone saying they wanted a son."

"I do."

"And now you…wait, what?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love this little angel." Aang picked his girl up and bounced up and down. Little Ani laughed each time she came down. "But…having another kid would be…"

"Stop!" Toph nearly yelled. "I still have nightmares about childbirth. I don't want to think about having more kids for a while."

"Oh." Aang grinned and continued to play with Ani.

"What do you mean 'oh'? You didn't go through it. You weren't even in the room."

"Hey, I was there when I needed to be." Aang said. Toph laughed. "What? I meant after it was over. When the doctors brought her out of the room. You got a dirty mind Toph."

"Yeah, and that dirty mind is probably why this little girl is here right now." Toph grabbed Ani's toes.

"I still can't believe she's really ours." Aang said, being serious.

"Me neither." Toph said, looking at her husband, who leaned in to kiss her.

Interrupting, Ani began to squirm on Aang's lap. "You okay sweetheart?" Ani's little nose crinkled as she sneezed. WHOOSSH!!! All the Pai Sho tiles scattered across the room in a gust of wind.

"Aang, what just happened?" Toph asked, not seeing it.

"WHOOOHOO!" Aang picked up Ani and spun her around. "My daughter is an Airbender! She just sneezed out a hurricane! I'm proud of this little girl, I love her, I love her, I love, love, love this little girl!" Ani screamed laughing as her father spun around.

"Great, another airhead in the family." Toph said, rolling her eyes again.


	15. Lost

**Lost**

**WARNING!!!** This one is a tear-jerker.**  
**

-----------------

Squash. Squash. The swamp got thicker and thicker with every step Aang took.

"_In the swamp, we see vision of people we've lost…people we've loved."_

He yelled and he tripped over a thorny vine. The moss cleared away from the smelly water and he got a brief look at his reflection. His bread had started to grow in, grey and old, like he was. How long had he been traveling through this cursed swamp, he wondered.

He pulled himself back up and kept on moving through the dark jungle.

"_We see vision of people we've loved."_

Suddenly, Aang heard something, like a light hearted chatter. It sounded like a girl laughing.

"…Toph?" He whispered and sound echoed again. "TOPH!" He yelled. Beyond the thick brush ahead, he saw a little light in the middle of all of the vines and trees. He bended the water around his ankles and sliced through the sticks in his way.

"_We see people we have lost."_

Aang sliced faster and faster, showing the swamp no respect at all. The laughter was getting softer. "NO!" He yelled and fire blasted his way through the remaining trees.

The light shinning was from the opening canopy above him. The sudden transition from dark to light blinded him, but he was sure he saw her. Up in the trees, like last time.

"Toph?" He asked.

Ch-he-he. A green and yellow bird spoke, sounding like laughter. Aang's face grew angry. He fell to his knees and cursed himself. His fists slammed in the water.

The water he hit started to ripple on its own. He sat up and saw Toph's reflection in the water. She looked like she did just before she died, old but just as beautiful as she had always been.

"Toph." Aang spoke out of shock.

She smiled at him. "Don't forget…I love you." And her image began to fade away.

"No, wait!" Aang yelled and dove into the water. Nothing but mud at the bottom. He looked around him. No one was there. The swamp had become dead silent.

Aang felt his heart break all over again. He bent over and his tears dripped into the swamp, into the same pool where he saw his dead wife.

"No. Toph…please come back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need you, please. I can't do this without you. Toph…" Aang put his wet, muddy hands over his eyes and wept for his wife. "Toph…I'm sorry…"

'I'm sorry' echoed through out the swamp. But no one heard but Aang. Toph didn't hear it either. She was gone. And, even though he had begged the spirits and healed her himself, there was nothing he could do to bring her back.


	16. Nightmare

**Nightmare?**

"_No. Toph…please come back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I need you, please. I can't do this without you. Toph…"_

"Oh god!" Aang yelled as he jumped out of his bed. His heart was racing and he was covered in a heated sweat. He looked around, expecting to see vines and trees, but he saw silk and polished wood. He was in his home on his little hill in the Earth Kingdom. He looked down to his right and his wife slept peacefully besides him, her hair spread out over her pillow.

"Oh god." He repeated and put his hands over his face. He caught his breath and tried not to rethink the horrible dream but it kept playing over and over in his head on its own.

"Mmmhh. Aang?" Toph spoke softly. "What's wrong?" Her eyes stayed closed.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream." He said, placing his thumb on her forehead and stroking her gently.

"How bad?"

"…the worst I've ever had in my life."

"Aang, it's late. Go back to sleep." Toph rubbed his arm.

"I don't feel like it."

"Aang." Toph had already begun to drift back sleep.

"Just give me a minute." Aang got out of bed and left Toph alone.

He walked down the dark hallway, putting on his robe as he approached the room at the other end of the corridor.

He opened it slowly, sliding himself inside inch by inch, and tip-toed over to the little wooden crib by the window. His little daughter basked in the moonlight, motionless and as peaceful as her mother. She slept on her stomach, another habit she got from her mother. Aang leaned over her and smiled, wishing she could stay that size forever.

Aang's dream was scary on a normal level, but what terrified the Avatar is that he had had other dreams that turned out to be premonitions. He was not certain, but this dream might have been one of them. He didn't want Toph to leave him. He didn't want his little girl to grow up. He was happy.

Guru Patik warned him about letting go. He knew that one day the Guru's lost lesson would catch up with him.

"_I'll find Patik tomorrow_." Aang thought to himself. He reached down and brushed his daughter's hair. She was a heavy sleeper too.

Aang went back into his room and crawled into bed.

"Wha?" Toph woke up again.

"Sorry." Aang rolled next to her.

"Go to sleep." She was too tired to think of a witty comeback.

"I love you Toph." Aang whispered. But his wife had already slipped out of his reach.


	17. Calligraphy

**Calligraphy**

Aang wrote gently on the piece of paper, trying to write the two symbols clearly so his baby girl could see them.

"This…is how you write your name. A…ni." He pointed to each symbol and annunciated for his daughter. Ani laughed and slammed her fingers on the fresh ink, splashing it all over her hands.

Aang took the page away from her quickly. Ani kept on giggling. She grabbed the paintbrush of the table and poked the hairs on Aang's nose.

"Hey!" He said. He grabbed the brush and tickled her nose with it, leaving a little mark on her face. Ani grabbed Aang's shirt, dirtying it with black liquid. "Oh yeah?" Aang picked Ani up and gave her an Eskimo kiss, getting both of their noses dirty.

Ani laughed, but began to breathe heavily. "Ani?" Ani sneezed and the ink on her nose blasted on to her father's face. She began laughing at him again. "You little rascal." Aang bounced his daughter on his knee and tired to wipe some of the ink off her face.

"A-hem." He heard from behind him.

"Mama." Ani messy hands reached towards Toph, who had been listening to them the whole time.

"Hey honey." An inked-covered Aang said with a smile. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Airbenders…"


	18. Fighting Pt I

**Fighting Pt. 1**

-Set in Modern Day-

"Any questions?" Mr. Pakku waited for anyone to say something. "No one…as usually. Alright, then take out your homework. I want you to discuss this topic. For once, try to act like students." The teacher sat down in his chair and waited for someone to speak up.

"Um…" A short, skinny boy raised his hand.

"Yes Aang, you may start…again."

"Well, to be honest sir, I think this question was a little hard to answer, even for a philosophy class."

"Are you saying you didn't do the assignment?"

"No sire, I did it. But I'm pretty sure that I have to wrong answer…or _someone_ will think it's the wrong answer." Aang glared at the fair skinned tomboy two seats behind him. She angrily glared back.

"Just read your answer young man. No answer is wrong unless I say it is. And remember class, this is free-discussion so I want participation."

"Okay." Aang continued. "What is the inherent purpose of mankind? I personally believe that mankind, as a whole, has no _one_ purpose, at least not as a collective whole. I think that the purpose of every individual is to help each other in their times of need. That way all of mankind will progress and fulfill the 'purpose'. But maybe we don't know what that purpose is because people aren't helping each other as much as they are supposed to these days." Half of the class began to whisper.

"Oh please!" A girl's voice came from behind him.

"Ms. Bei Fong, I'm sure that you have your own opinion that you can't wait to give." Mr. Pakku tried to silence her, but as usual it did nothing to stop her.

"Aang, that idea's ridiculous. It's got goodie-two shoes and the G-rating all over it. The purpose of mankind is to improve them_selves_, not other people. Mankind can advance, but it's everyone's responsibility to fix their own problems."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't improve ourselves…" Aang responded slowly, trying to not loose his temper. "…I'm just saying that a helping hand can make a big difference."

"Yeah, and the birds go tweet. Come on airhead, think. When was the last time anyone helped you with your problems. People need to rely on _themselves_because there's no grantee that someone will help." Toph looked at Aang with angry eyes.

"I know what that's like." Aang grunted at her.

"I bet you do." Toph pointed at him. "You're the perfect example of what I'm talking about. You have problems, but you take care of them all by yourself."

"I don't need help with those little problems." Aang said.

"That's what I'm saying. You don't need help."

"Because I can handle it. But speaking of good examples, you're exactly what happens to people when they _don't_ lend a helping hand. You're bossy, closed-off, and you only think about yourself."

"Cry me a river twinkle toes."

"That's enough you two." Pakku stopped them. The bell rang right after he silenced them. "Remember to read pages 50 to 55 for tomorrow." The teacher yelled as everyone gathered their books.

Toph bumped Aang hard as he was walking out of the classroom.

"Watch it!" He yelled at her.

"You watch it!" She turned around and shoved pushed him back.

"What's your problem?" Aang yelled at him. They stood face to face, breathing on each other.

"You! It's always been you!" Toph yelled at Aang, spitting on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up you two!" Katara came out of nowhere and pushed them apart. Toph snorted at them and walked away. "Come back here!" Katara yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Toph screamed back.

Aang wiped the spit off his face.

"You alright?" Katara put her arm over Aang's shoulder. She was protective of him, like a mother is to her son.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Aang asked.

"I don't know."

"I mean, we used to get along great. We were best friends once, remember that?"

"How could I forget? It was like last year."

"Yeah, I know. Then out of nowhere, she starts avoiding me and then she starts arguing with me and picking fights with everyone, namely me. God, now she's my biggest headache!" Aang punched the nearest locker.

"Calm down Aang." Katara put her hand on his shoulders. "Don't let her get to you. Why don't you just avoid her?"

"I can't. She's in two of my classes this year and she's on the bus with me."

"Tough. Maybe you could talk to her."

"Tried it. Over and over and over again. She's crazy."

"Come on." Katara pulled him towards her. "You sound like you need something to eat."

-----------------------------

Katara bought Aang a salad from the cafeteria. She had the same.

"Thanks." Aang said. He bit into a piece of lettuce.

"You okay?" She asked. "I'll listen if you wanna talk about it."

"Na. I just needed to get away from Toph. Thanks again."

"K. Anyway, I'll see ya. Sokka says he needs help studying."

"Later." Aang waved to her as she left.

As he chewed up a radish, he felt a something wet hit the back of his head. He pulled the spit ball out of his hair and looked around. Toph ducked between two other people and giggled as he looked for her. "Man…why does she hate me so much?"


	19. Fighting Pt II

**Fighting Pt. II**

"You suck!" Toph yelled in Aang's ear. Aang jumped and dropped his books. Toph giggled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To annoy you." Toph smiled at him. Aang began to pick up his books as she walked away.

"Ya know, it must really be easy to be such a bitch all the time." He said without think.

"What did you say to me skinny?!" Toph walked back up to him.

"You heard me." Aang stood his ground. "And it must be great to not have anyone to worry about. It must be real nice to be hated by half the school and feared by the other half. If only people didn't like _me_ so much and if only I was a heartless punk like you, life would be so much easier."

Toph stared at him blankly. Then she jolted forward quickly, throwing a fake punch. Aang jumped.

"Yeah that's what I though." And she walked away again.

As she left, still wearing a smug smile on her face, Aang felt a boiling rage gather up inside him. _'She's gotten away with treating me like trash for the last time'_, he told himself.

He marched up behind her, grabbed her wrist and tightly forced her to face him. At first, Toph looked shocked, then she became angry at him.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"I've had enough of you!" Aang growled at her. "You are mean to me, you are a bully and you're a jerk to everyone else in your way." Toph threw her other fist towards Aang, but he caught it. Now he had both of her wrists firmly in his grip.

"Let go of me!" She struggled to get away.

"We used to be friends, but apparently something went wrong without me knowing. If you want an enemy then I'm all yours, but just tell me why? Why Toph? I wanna know why, after so long…"

"Aang, I swear to God if you don't let go…" Toph began to look scared. She may have been tough, but Aang was easily holding her down. She took a few steps backwards, but that only pushed her against someone's locker.

"…why …why do you hate me?" Aang yelled at her. Other students watched them from a distance.

"Aang…let go." Toph began to sweat.

"Not until you give me an answer. Is it you or me? Tell me?"

"Please stop." Toph's face turned red.

"What did I do?!" Aang kept yelling.

"Nothing!"

"Then why do you treat me like this?!" Aang pushed his wrath filled face dangerously close to Toph's. Toph looked at Aang with flustered face and a heart beating like drum. Aang thought she was scared. She wasn't. She was embarrassed.

"I'm waiting!" Aang said. Toph closed her eyes, took a big gulp and, without warning…kissed him. The crowd gasped gently. Aang's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He let go of her wrists and his hands (and the rest of his body) went limp. Toph grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him longer. Then, just as suddenly, Toph pushed Aang away and ran, knocking people over as she left.

Aang was totally star struck. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't move. He could think to himself; phrases like '_it makes sense now'_, and '_how could I be so stupid_' repeated over and over in his head.

Out of the shocked crowd, Katara walked right up to the dumb-founded boy.

"Aang?" He didn't respond. "Are you okay?" She asked. Aang slowly looked over at her, blushing and sweating.

"Katara…I…" He whispered.

"What?" Katara didn't hear him.

"I…think…I think I'm in love."


	20. WTF

**WTF**

Katara walked by Toph's stone tent, not daring to look inside. Toph needed her privacy and if anyone denied it of her, Toph got…upset.

"Come on already." Katara heard Toph say something and couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I'm trying." Aang's voice came from inside of the tent and Katara became even more interested.

"Push harder."

"If I go too fast, it'll hurt."

"Just push already." "_WTF?!" Katara yelled in her head._

"Fine."

"OW!" Toph yelped.

"I told you." Aang said.

"Forget it, just keep going." _"O…M…G!" Katara started to get nervous._

"Uh…it's really tight. You could move around more ya know."

"Well excuuuuuuse me. I've never been in this position before."

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry, sorry. Just keep doing what you were doing. Huh…huh…slow down!"

"Look, will you just…"

"Look, will you just." Toph mocked Aang.

"Uh-oh." Aang said.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I think I'm stuck."

"This isn't working. Why don't you get Sokka's sword. We'll cut it off."

At this point, Katara felt that she needed to intervene. She jumped in front of the tent and yelled. "YOU'RE BOTH TOO YOUNG TO…"

Toph and Aang, fully clothed, stood in the center of the tent. Toph had heard hand caught in a small honey jar. One of her fingers was poking through a crack on the jar's base and Aang's hand was stuck in the same hole.

"What was going on?" Katara asked.

"Toph got her hand stuck. She asked me to help." Aang said, not understanding why Katara was so worried.

"Oh…oh! Oh, that's all. Oh okay. I thought…" Katara began to laugh. "Nevermind. I'll leave you two alone." Katara walked away.

"That was weird." Aang said.

* * *

**What? GASP Sex? No, this was a story about Toph and a honey jar. You readers have dirty minds. Especially you ****Ria Kitsune Youkai**** (JK…or am I?).**


	21. Worth The Insults

**Worth the Insults**

This is a sequel to**Worth the Wait**. Aang and Toph are dating.

--------------------------------

Aang and Toph: Age 20

-Knock, knock-

_Aang: Hey cutie._

**Toph: Oh, you again.**

Aang and Toph: Age 21

_Aang: I got a question for you._

**Toph: Oh boy, here we go.**

_Aang: If you could be anyone else in the world…_

**Toph: Not you**

Aang and Toph: Age 22

_Aang: Oh, come on. I know how to please my girl._

**Toph: Then will you 'please' buy me something expensive…Sheesh, nomads.**

Aang and Toph: Age 23

_Aang: Why do you always have to be so mean? _

**Toph: I'm not mean! You're just a sissy!**

Aang and Toph: Age 23 (still)

_Aang: I know Toph is cranky and mean and a bit antisocial…_

**Toph: I'm warning you. You better be going somewhere with this.**

_Aang:…_

**Toph: …well? (starts bending earth)**

Aang and Toph: Age 23 1/2

_Aang: Toph…come on Toph. Will you just talk to me?_

**Toph:…(ignoring Aang)**

_Aang: Please Toph. I need you._

**Toph: Yeah…I need you too…**

_Aang: Really?_

**Toph: …to get out of my face!**

Aang and Toph: Age 24

Sokka: ---makes a whip cracking noise---

_Aang: Hey, back off Sokka._

**Toph: Aang, get over here!**

_Aang: Yes dear._

Aang and Toph: Age 25

_Aang: I really do love you, you know._

**Toph: Thanks.**

_Aang: Thanks? That's it?_

**Toph: What do you want me to do, a cartwheel?**

Aang and Toph: Age 26

_Aang: Remember like eight years ago when I asked you out?_

**Toph: I remember. And the year before that, and the year before that.**

_Aang: Yeah. Umm…why did you say yes?_

**Toph: Well, you were gonna ask me again next year. I had to shut you up somehow.**


	22. What Teenagers Do III

**I didn't even want to write a SEQUEL to the first one. But all of you naughty-minded readers convinced me otherwise. This is the 3****rd**** installment of What Teenagers Do. Enjoy it…moochers. (Just kidding. I LOVE all of you.)**

* * *

**What Teenagers Do III**

Katara tossed and turned, trying to keep her eyes closed, but every time she found a comfortable spot in her sleeping bag, an all too familiar sound would come out of Toph's tent. Sometimes a grunt, sometimes a moan, or sometimes a series of banging noises.

"Sokka?" Katara checked to see if her brother was awake. He was snoring. No surprise there.

Katara sighed and another moan came from Toph's tent. Katara pulled her coat over her ears and tired to get some sleep.

* * *

The fire was already burning when Katara woke up. Her head was thumping and she was still tired.

"Morning." Aang said. He was boiling water over the open flame.

"Uuuuuu." Katara grunted at him and tried to fix her hair.

"Want some?" Aang handed he a cup of tea, trying to make peace. Katara took it without giving him so much as a smile back.

A loud yawn came from Toph's tent as the beautiful earthbender loosely walked down to the fire pit. She was wearing green and white pajamas that Aang had bought for her. Her hair was all the way down and Toph had a serious case of bed head. Aang didn't notice. He did, however, notice how the pajamas hugged her thin body perfectly.

"Hey twinkle toes." Toph walked behind him and dragged her finger over his arrow. "Ooo!" Toph yelped when she felt something pinch her backside. Aang giggled and handed her a cup of jasmine.

While the two youths playfully flirted with each, Katara gave Toph a nasty glare and waited patiently for Toph to notice.

"Hi Katara." Toph said plainly. It occurred to Katara that Toph couldn't see her facial expression.

"Hi Katara? That's it?" Katara's attitude came out.

"Yeah. As in 'hello', 'good morning', or 'greetings'. Pick your favorite." Toph's tone became bolder too.

"So…" Aang interrupted, trying to change the subject. "…what do we have planned for today?"

"Nothing." Katara said, still swaying her tone around. "We have absolutely nothing planned. That should make you both very happy." Katara sipped her tea and waited to hear their response.

Aang, with his nomadic life-style and gentle heart, began to feel slightly guilty. Toph…however…

Toph slowly put her tea cup down and stood up. Without so much as a hint, she pushed Aang's lap open, sat down on him and gave him the deepest kiss she ever gave him. She heard Katara's heart jump as she slithered her tongue into Aang's mouth, who did nothing to stop her.

Fed up, Katara walked away, steam shooting out of her ears. Toph smiled as she finished kissing Aang.

"Whu…I…" Aang shook his head and regained his train of thought. "Why did you do that? That's only going to get her angrier."

"Uh-huh." Toph licked her lips and giggled. "Does that matter?"

Aang looked back at Katara, who was still stomping away from them.

"…not at all." Aang said. Toph pointed to him and signaled for him to come to her. Aang jumped off his seat and picked her up.

"Woohoo." She squealed as he swept her off her feet. They kissed again and Aang carried her away from the fireplace.

Katara turned around once, when she heard Toph howl happily. '_They both look so happy together_' she thought.

She heard them laugh as they headed back to the lake. Something deep inside her began hurting. She missed being like that, when everything was easier.

What made it worse for her was that she knew what she really felt. It wasn't just jealousy, but envy…because Toph had Aang.

* * *

**Ya know something…I think I get why these particular fics of mine are so popular. It's because everyone reading these hates Katara. She's trying to take Aang away from Toph! As Meng once said, regarding Katara…"Flossie".**


	23. Fighting Pt III

**Fighting III**

Here are the last two parts to Fighting. Just so you know, I'm planning on writting more Modern Day fics, so keep in mind that furture MD fics will happen BEFORE this story's end. Enjoy!  
--------------------------------

Toph shoved her head into her pillow, angry at herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled. "What the hell was I thinking?" Toph remembered how shocked Aang looked when she kissed him. She remembered how angry he was with her at first. She kept telling herself that she had blown her chances with him and ruined her reputation, all in one day.

Someone knocked on her door in the middle of her grieving.

"Get lost!" She yelled.

"Lady Toph?" Maggie, one of house maids, tried to get her attention. "Master Aang is at the door." Toph jumped up.

"What!? Tell him to get out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Her maid went away. Toph grew a bit more nervous. She didn't want to send Aang away, but she didn't want to speak with him either. She didn't know what she wanted.

"TOPH!" Aang yelled from the front door. "COME OUT HERE!! Get your hands off of me!" Her maids struggled to push the skinny boy out the door. "Toph! To-" Slam! Aang was finally outside.

"Thank god." Toph plopped back into her pillow.

A minute of silence passed before she heard someone tapping on her window.

"Toph! Let me in, let's talk about this."

Toph jumped again. Aang was sitting on her window sill, looking in on her.

She punched the glass and Aang fell backward. She closed her blinds before he could get back up.

"Toph!" He yelled. Toph ignored him. Click-click-click. Aang began throwing pebbles at her window.

"GO AWAY!!!" She yelled. Aang stopped throwing rocks. Toph sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Ring-ring-ring.

"Oh, come on!" She turned her cell phone off.

-Bling!- Her instant messenger said that Happyfeet09 had sent her a text message. She ignored it.

Five minutes passed.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again!?!" Aang yelled from outside. Toph didn't answer. "Fine! Forget about it!"

Toph waited. She heard rustling and then complete silence. "_No, why did I do that_?" She immediately regretted scaring Aang off.

Convinced she was alone, she pulled up her blinds again.

"Ahh!!" She screamed. Aang was sitting on her window sill again, staring at her.

"Toph, let me in."

"Argh!" She closed the blinds again.

"Fine! I'll wait out here till you change your mind."

"Yeah, we'll you better be a patient man."

------------------------------------

To Be Concluded.


	24. Fighting Pt IV

**Fighting IV**

The Grand Finale

------------------------------

No matter how high Toph turned up the volume on her T.V., she could still hear Aang singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" outside her window. He was down to 63 and Toph was 63 seconds away from shoving her XBOX controller down his throat.

"Oh…take one down…pass it around…are you going to let me in now?"

"Are you going to stop singing?"

"Yeah. Promise." Aang stopped singing. Toph raised her blinds and slowly opened her window. "Hey, I can still fit through this." Aang climbed inside.

"Well?" Toph said, expecting him to say something.

"Well? What do you mean 'well'?"

"What do you want?"

"You kissed me. I figured you're the one who wanted something."

Toph rolled her eyes. Men. "Get out."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Look…Aang…what happened at school today…was a mistake. Just get over it." Aang didn't move. "Please. Why would I go for a kid like you?"

"Well, we've been friends since the 2nd grade, we use to hang out all the time, we like the same things."

"Quit flattering yourself."

"You're getting defensive again."

"I am not defensive!" She yelled. "Just get out of here. If I wanted you I my life, I would have kept you in it."

"For god sake, what did I do? Can't you ever say how you really feel?"

"Irate! That's what I f!#$ing feel! Now get lost!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you say what you know you wanna say."

"That you're a spazz?

"Hey! Watch it!"

"A skinny, wimpy, whiny, goodie-two-shoes spazz?"

"Like you're any better. You're rude, violent, and you always find something to complain about."

"And I'm usually complaining about YOU! Spazz!"

"You dress like a lesbian and you act like one to."

"Come here and say that twinkle toes." Toph took a step forward. Aang did too.

"What's that matter? Do I have to speak louder? Are you so close to the ground that you can't hear me?"

"You're sixteen and you're already loosing your hair!"

"WHAT?!!" Aang covered his hairline. "Shut up rich girl."

"I SWEAR TO GOD…!" Aang hit Toph's soft spot. "…if you call me rich girl one more time airhead, I'll…" Toph became red with fury. "I'll…

"What?! You'll what?!"

"God! I hate you!"

"And I hate you!" Both of them were breathing on each other, nose to nose again.

-------------------------------

"Maggie!" Toph yelled into the kitchen.

"Yes Lady Toph?" Her maid stood up. "What happened to your head?"

"We need two ice packs…now." Toph rubbed her forehead.

"We?"

"Now Maggie!"

"Right away ma'am."

--------------------------------

"Here." Toph handed Aang an ice pack.

"Thanks." He put it over his eye. "You didn't have to head butt me."

"You were asking for it. Ow!" She winced as she put the pack over the bruise on her forehead.

"How's your head?" Aang asked.

"Fine. Can you see yet?"

"No, but it's getting better. You didn't have to head butt…"

"Yeah, I know." Toph groaned and leaned towards Aang. "Let me see it." Aang took off the ice pack. "Oh, you're fine. It's barely a bump."

Toph rubbed her finger over his eyebrow gently…slowly. Aang stared at her as she did. Without thinking, he reached up and took off her ice pack.

"Aang, what are…" Aang began to rub her forehead gently and slowly. Toph stared back at him as he did.

The room fell quite. Both of them pulled towards each other without realizing it. The next thing either of them knew…their lips were locked. Toph's heartbeat sped up. All she could think of was how amazing it felt to finally kiss Aang and to have him kiss back.

They parted and began to breath heavy.

"Wow." Aang said. They were both smiling.

"This cannot be the beginning of a _healthy _relationship."

"I don't care. Just shut up and kiss me." Aang grabbed her and kissed her again. Toph grabbed behind his neck and began to kiss more aggressively.

"Ow! Watch the forehead, moron."

"Quit rubbing my eye."


	25. A HUGE Favor

**A HUGE Favor**

"I don't want to do this." Toph complained as they walked towards the royal ballroom.

"Come on. I wouldn't ask you for this unless I really need your help." Aang said. He didn't want Toph to be unhappy, but he was at the end of his rope.

"I swear twinkle toes, if this comes back to bite me…"

"We're miles away from your home. You'll be surrounded by people you've never met. How could this possibly…"

"I'm just warning you. You'll be 200 feet under. Try bending air when you can't breath."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. And I owe you…big time. But please…just do this…for me."

Toph huffed. "Fine."

"Great." Aang smiled at her. He approached the large ballroom doors and held one open for Toph. "My lady."

Toph didn't smile back. She just picked up the ends of her silk dress and walked into the ballroom, properly moving and faking her manners. Her hair was bundled up tightly and she wore a small bit of makeup, just make it more convincing.

"Here we go." Aang said. He straightened out his formal robes and followed Toph into the Grand Hall of the Fire Lord. Firebenders were every where. Most of them were happy to see Aang. Since he ended the war for them, the generals and high ranking officers of the army were happy to be home.

"Hey, wait for me." Aang whispered to Toph, sliding his arm underneath hers. Toph twitched. "Sorry. Gotta make it look convincing." Toph scowled at him but kept walking with him.

The far end of the room was full of commotion, near the royal thrones of the fire nation. 'Congratulations' and 'Good lucks' were shouted and the sounds to gifts being exchanged were heard.

On the Lord's throne sat Fire Lord Zuko. His hair had grown long after five years and he had grown bigger himself. Next to him, sitting proudly as the new Fire Lady, was the Mighty Katara herself. She was the first non-fire nation person to marry into the royal family. Although their marriage was arranged to help rebuild peace between the two nations, Katara volunteered herself to be wed to Zuko.

"There they are." Aang said to Toph.

"No duh." Toph straightened her back. "How do I look?" She asked. Aang's eyes went up and down Toph's body.

"You look great." Aang told her the truth. "Thanks again for doing this."

"You won't be so thankful when I'm making you pay up for this." Toph snickered. Aang gulped.

After another ten minutes, it was their turn to approach the new royal couple. Zuko was, at first, not happy to see Aang. But when he glanced at the young women on his arm, he was surprised…but not as surprised as Katara.

"Aang!" Katara said, happy to see him. "It's been a really long time."

"Yeah Katara. You look great." Katara was dressed in the finest fire nation silk. Bright reds cloth and shinny gold jewelry covered her body. Expect for her eyes, her mother's necklace was the only thing blue on her.

"Zuko." Aang said plainly.

"Avatar." Zuko nodded. "And who is this young lady?" Zuko asked, faking interest.

"This…is Toph Bei Fong." Aang said, proudly. Toph stepped forward and pulled out a fan from her dress.

"It is an honor to see you again Fire Lord Zuko." She opened the fan and took a very deep bow in his direction.

"Toph Bei Fong?!" Zuko said, surprised. But then he shouted "The Avatar is courting Ms. Toph Bei Fong?"

"What?" "What!" Aang and Toph both said.

"Did you hear that?" Some eavesdropper said after Zuko opened his mouth.

"The Avatar and Ms. Bei Fong are courting."

"The Avatar and Ms. Bei Fong are engaged!"

"The Avatar and his fiancée are here!"

Toph stepped back towards Aang, maintaining her proper manners. She leaned over to his ear and whispered "I'm going to kill you for this."

Zuko, realizing what he had done, smiled smugly at his old enemy.

"Glad you could make it Avatar." He said.


	26. You Owe Me

**You Owe Me**

"No, no, no! You always bow with your _left_ foot forward! Get it right already!"

"I'm trying! Go easy on me, I'm new at this."

"Dumb nomad. All that time living outdoors…" Toph was getting very frustrated with Aang, even though he deserved it.

Ever since the reception of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara, the rumor had spread that the two of them were dating. One general told a messenger, the messenger told an earth kingdom cook, and the cook told a delivery boy. And of all the delivery boys in the world, that particular boy worked at the Bei Fong Estate.

Yesterday a messenger hawk found Toph and gave her a letter written in red ink. Aang censored out the curse words when he read it to Toph, but basically it said that her parents were outraged that she would get married to someone outside of their "circle". Toph told Aang that their circle was sophisticated and classy, rich, snooty, proper and of good lineage, none of which applied to the young Avatar.

The letter also said that her parents DEMANDED that they see the peasant who had the audacity to court their daughter. They didn't say why or what they were going to do, but Toph was pretty sure the memory of Aang kidnapping her was still fresh in their heads.

So, in order to prepare Aang for the worst, she forced him to learn etiquette and the mannerisms of the rich. Aang, however, being the simple monk that he was, had a very difficult time learning even the basics.

"Dammit Aang! Chopsticks do NOT stick into the rice. That's considered very, very rude!" Toph yelled at Aang every chance she got. This was, of course, his fault and he owed her…"BIG TIME", as she constantly reminded him.

"Aang! You're a boy! You don't need to pick up your robes when you enter a room!"

"Aang! Stop looking at me! You can NOT break eye contract with your host!"

"No smiling! This isn't hard twinkle toes!"

"I already told you to watch your damn chopsticks!"

Aang slammed his chopsticks down and screamed.

"That's ALSO rude!" Toph yelled at him.

"Come on Toph. I'm trying but you're not making this any easier."

"Easy! Who said this would be easy? You're a lowly peasant who owns the clothes on his back and a furry flying cat!"

"Lay off."

"Just do what I tell you too!"

"And don't call me a peasant."

"How much money is in your pocket, huh? Zero! You're broke and you've got no style." Aang looked angrily at Toph. Toph could feel his blood rate increase. "What!? You angry airhead?!"

"TOPH! I SWEAR…" Aang stood up, ready to leave.

"Sit down! Remember, you owe me! And you nomad-types are 'true to your word'." Toph quoted with her fingers.

Aang grumbled and sat back down.

"Now pay attention. And try not to screw this up…again!"

-------------------------------------------

After hours of hard work, Aang finally picked up on a few things. When they got to her parents house, whom were still outraged, he actually impressed them. One look at his formal robes and his posture and they were silenced.

They even invited him to stay for dinner, temporarily forgetting about Aang's rumored proposal. Aang used his chopstick delicately, he wiped his mouth and bowed like he was supposed to. He even told a tasteful joke. And Toph's parents laughed at it!

Toph was even impressed with him. When Aang left the room, her parents asked if he was always so well-behaved. Toph lied and said he was.

Aang returned, not smiling, and sat himself down next to Toph.

"Excuse us for a minute." Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong stood up, bowed and left the room to look for the delivery boy who told them the rumor.

"Great job." Toph said to him.

"You were really mean to me when I was learning this." Aang said, still not smiling.

"Eh, you were asking for it."

"No apology, huh?" Aang waited for her answer.

"…na. Like always." Toph sipped her tea cup.

"Okay. Your funeral." Aang sat straight again.

"What?"

"Sorry for that." Her parents re-entered. Aang stood up and bowed to them. They giggled, still impressed. "We had some mixed thoughts about you and Toph. But now we see that you are…proper. You two are very nice friends."

"Yeah! Friends!" Toph said and kicked Aang in his leg.

"Yes, you _are_ just friends…aren't you?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked.

"What? Oh no. Actually the wedding is in two weeks." Aang said bluntly. Toph dropped her tea cup. Her parent's jaws hit the table.

"Aang!" Toph whispered to him.

"Yes sweetie?" He held grabbed her hand and smiled, rubbing it in her face.

"Avatar Aang…this is an outrage!" Mr. Bei Fong stood up and yelled, while his wife sipped her drink to recover.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Toph whispered through her gritting teeth.

"Well, since I'm dead anyway…" Aang smiled and looked back at her parents. "…oh, by the way, Toph is pregnant."

Mrs. Bei Fong spat her drink out and Mr. Bei Fong began shaking.

Toph held her hand and began to rock herself. Aang grabbed his glass, held it up and, still wearing his proud smile, toasted.

"Cheers!" He said to the terrified family and he drank deeply.


	27. TeXtInG

**TeXtInG**

Modern Day. Toph can see. Aang and Toph are Freshmen.

-----------------------

_Stonefist666 signed on at 6:34 14 sec._

Happyfeet09: Hey Toph

_Stonefist666 signed off at 6:34 and 23 sec._

Later…

_Stonefist666 signed on at 7:01 and 45 sec._

**Stonefist666**: Aang.

Happyfeet09: Hey.

**Stonefist666**: I need ur help.

Happyfeet09: Figures

Happyfeet09: on what

Happyfeet09???

**Stonefist666**: Who was that guy in WWII?

Happyfeet09:Which guy???

**Stonefist666**: The good guy on our side.

Happyfeet09: FDR?

**Stonefist666**: yeah. who was he

Happyfeet09: He was our president. He was the only pres to serve 4 terms

**Stonefist666**: Thanks

Happyfeet09: np. So what's up

Happyfeet09: Toph, u there?

_ Stonefist666 went invisible_

Happyfeet09: I'll come over and help you you know.

Happyfeet09: TOPH!!!

_ Stonefist666 came back._

**Stonefist666**: what did FDR stand for?

Happyfeet09: We talked about this in class TODAY

**Stonefist666**: I was sleeping.

Happyfeet09:(

**Stonefist666**: can u help me?

Happyfeet09: I can come over.

**Stonefist666**: no. schools nights. Parents hate you.

Happyfeet09: Then come over here.

**Stonefist666**: k.

Happyfeet09: Seriously? I was jking.

_Stonefist666 sighed off at 7:09 and 03 sec._

...Later-er…

Aang was typing, finishing _his_ history paper with ease, when…

**StonePortable666**: Opn ur window

Aang sighed and walked to his window. Sure enough, his black haired friend was sitting on the branch outside, waiting for him to let her in.

"Toph, what are you doing?" He asked, leaning on his window sill.

"I need help with my homework." Toph threw her bag past Aang, onto his bed.

"Why did you leave this paper till the last minute? Professor Oyajii is gonna tell you put this all together the night before."

"That's when being friends with a really smart Asian comes in handy." Toph jumped inside and pulled Aang to his desk. "Let's get started." She said.

"You know…" Aang clicked on a new word document. "…one of these days, I may not be here to bail you out of all of these little things. Than what are you going to do?"

"There's over a billion Chinese people, I'm sure I can replace you."

"Thanks Toph." Aang titled the paper 'The Life of FDR' and Toph grabbed her history books out of her bag.


	28. Asking I

**Asking I**

Toph had the front door to her tent pulled up, as usual. Aang stared at it, trying to build up the courage to walk up to it.

"Just go for it." He spoke out loud. "Just say it. Hey Toph…" Aang coughed and lowered his voice. "Hey Toph…wanna go catch the fireworks tonight?"

"Toph. Sup? You and me…the fireworks. Sound good?"

"Ya know, I think we'd be cute together…"

"The fireworks are going to be loud. I could hold you hand if you're scared."

"Fireworks? Oh yeah…I guess I could go with you."

"It would be an honor to escort you to…that sounds so lame."

"Hey Toph. If you're doing anything tonight…I know something we could both do. Yeah, that's good. Go with that." Aang fixed his hair…then he remembered he didn't have hair. He dusted off his shirt and took a deep breath.

He stopped in front of the door, raised his hand and…

"Twinkle toes! I could hear you the whole time! Yes, I'll go with you." Toph yelled from inside her tent. Aang blushed redder than a setting sun.

"Thanks." He said, voice cracking. Then he ran away to wipe the sweat off his head.


	29. Headahces

**Headaches**

I have to apologize to everyone who likes reading these stories. I love that people are reviewing my fics, and I've responded to EVERY ONE of them, but I've responding via my AIM email page. I realize, only now, that most of them might not have gotten through to some reviewers so I gotta say...my bad.

Anyway, in order to properly apologize for this little...accident, I'm going to post this fic up a full day in advance. Sorry again readers.

---------------------------------------------------

_Aang Italics_, **Toph Bold**

---------------------------------------------------

**What's your problem?!**

_What's YOUR problem?!_

**Aang, for crying out loud. Just leave me alone!**

_Don't tell me what to do!_

**What's a girl gotta do around here to NOT be followed around all the time?!**

_Why do you always have to act so…cold?!_

**Here's an idea…shut up!**

_Is saying a nice thing every how and then so hard?_

**How about I give you a good punch right in your shrimpy little face?!**

_Whoa! What is that smell?_

**Do you always whine so much?**

_Will you just listen to me?!_

**I should have stayed in the fire nation and gone to jail with The Boulder.**

_Rocks are stupid anyway._

**How many times do I have to tell you?! Be a man!**

_You don't even know how to be a woman!_

"Hey! Will you two just get a room already?!" Sokka has had to yell that line out a lot during the Gaang's travels.


	30. Love me, Annoy me

**Love me, annoy me**

"Toph, wake up already." All Aang heard was hergentle snoring inside the stone tent. "TOPH!!!"

The door flew open and a grumpy little earthbender came outside. "WHAT!!" She yelled at him.

"There's going to be a festival over in the next village." Aang's smile reached each of his ears.

"Another festival? How many of those have you taken me to already?"

"This one is different. Trust me."

"You said that the last time."

"Yeah, but this time I'm telling the truth."

"Aang, why do we always have to go to these things?"

"Cause…that's what people do when they date."

"Can't we just sit in on this one? Or we could catch a fighting match or something? I'm getting sick of sugar sticks and stuffed animals."

"Come on Toph…pleeeeeeease!!!"

Toph sighed. "Fine. I'll get dressed."

"Oh, no. Don't bother. It hasn't started yet."

"When is it?" Toph scratched her head.

"In eight hours."

"I'm going back to bed."


	31. At The Festival

**At The Festival**

Aang walked Toph towards the festival grounds. They could hear people cheering, Aang could see lights hung in the trees and buildings and the smell of sweets and sugary foods swam under everyone's noses.

"This is going to be great!" Aang said, eager to see how many Sugar Sticks he could eat.

"Yeah…great." Toph groaned.

---------------------------------

"Ticket please." The festival guard held out his hand.

"Tickets? I didn't know…" Aang reached into his pockets. They were empty.

"Good job twinkle toes." Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out six heavy gold pieces. "There! Those are our tickets, rent-a-cop."

"Have a good night you two." The guard let them pass.

---------------------------------

"Wow, look at that!" Aang said and pointed.

"HOW! How am I supposed to look at that?" Toph punched his arm.

"Ow…never mind."

---------------------------------

"Toph. You gotta try this." Aang passed a stick sugar apple to her.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"Oh, come on. It's soooo good."

"Aang…"

"Just try a bit. You'll like mmmm!!!" Toph shoved the apple into his mouth, shutting it.

---------------------------------

"Bettcha a copper piece I can." Aang said.

"You're on." Toph smiled, confident.

Aang spat into his hands and picked up the mallet. He lifted it up as high as he could, slammed it down…but the little metal thing didn't even make half way up the pipe.

"Ha-ha! I win again!" Toph took the copper piece right out of Aang's pocket.

---------------------------------

"Over here." Aang thought of something Toph might like.

"What is it now?" Toph was pulled towards the dunk-a-man booth.

"Here." Aang gave her a rock. "Aim for the…I mean, hit the center of the center…"

"OH!" Toph smiled. "I love this game." Toph launched the rock and hit the target dead on. The man dressed in a fire nation outfit fell into the water. The crowd around them laughed.

"Wow. Great shot." Aang said.

"Thanks twinkle toes." Toph's hand slid under his. She was glad he was finally getting it.

---------------------------------

"AANG!!" Toph held her ears and let Aang hold her tighter.

"Sorry. I didn't know…"

"Shut up! Just don't let go!" She yelled as the fireworks exploded and sent their loud noises down towards Toph's delicate ears.

"I'm sorry…but they look so cool. Ouf!" Toph punched Aang's stomach and pressed on her ears harder.

---------------------------------

They both walked back to camp slowly, fingers laced around each other. Aang thought that it would be romantic if he took off his shoes too, so they would both be barefoot.

"Did um…you…have fun?" Aang asked.

"Eh. It was okay." She said plainly. She felt Aang's worry in his heartbeat before he asked her but she refused to go easy on him.

"You know I'm trying, right?" Aang reminded her.

"Hehe. Yeah…I know." Toph moved closer to him and her head fell onto Aang's shoulder.

"Wanna go again tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"Aang…I'm tired…"


	32. Aang is Driving Me Crazy

**Aang is Driving Me Crazy**

For some reason, wouldn't let me post anything for two days. So I'm double posting tonight to make up for it. Enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------

"Argh!" Toph screamed and pulled her hair so hard her bun came undone.

"Boy problems." Katara asked as Toph let herself inside her tent.

"Aang is being all let's-go-out again."

"Well…you two have been dating for almost…four months now?"

"Five. And by now you'd think he'd know me. He actually wanted to buy a new outfit. Some…beautiful silk robe."

"So?"

"KATARA! Aang said it was beautiful and I had to take his word for it! And that's taking a swing at the outfit I'm wearing!"

"Well, that one _is_ getting a little worn out."

"So? I'll get another outfit like _this_! Oh, and another thing. He's always trying to get me to go places. Like that festival last night. He tries to win me prizes and stuff like that."

"Wow. Where does he get the nerve?" Katara said with plenty of sarcasm.

"Shut up! You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. That sounds like fun."

"Katara, we've been to a dozen festivals this month alone. I'd have more fun just sitting in and talking. NOT moving around so much."

"So why don't you just tell him that?"

"Because that stupid airhead always wants to go to these festivals and he's happy when we go and I like when he's happy and I don't wanna make him _un_happy!" Toph ran out of breath.

"Wow." Katara's eyebrow jump. "And I thought me and Zuko had problems."

"I know. I mean, he's psychotic. Aang is…giddy." Toph said it like she was worse off than Katara.

"Um, yeah. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Toph screamed. "He actually wants to go _back_ to the same festival _tonight!!!_ Man, it sucks to be me."

"Yeah Toph. Sounds like life is really hard for you." Katara spoke sarcastically again.

"Tell me about it." Toph sat down and tried to relax.

"TOPH!!" Aang yelled from outside of Katara's tent.

"Katara, tell him I'm not here." Toph begged Katara.

"She's here Aang!" Katara yelled.

"I'm going to bury you in your sleep."

Aang peaked inside the tent. "Hey Toph."

"Hi…Aang. You found me." She said plainly.

"Yeah. Hi Katara." Aang came inside and sat down next to his girlfriend. "Hey Toph…um…ya know, I'm a little tired. Can skip that festival tonight?"

"What? I mean, yeah. Okay. If you can't make it…" Toph forced herself not to jump for joy.

"Maybe we could build a fire tonight instead and, ya know, just…talk?"

"…yeah. That'd be cool." What Aang was saying was too good to be true, but he kept on saying it.

"We don't need to stay up late. We can hit the sack…whenever."

Toph leaned forward and kissed Aang.

"I should start getting some firewood." Katara said and left _her _tent.

On her way out, she tripped over Aang's glider. "_Oh…so that's how he knew…_" Katara filled in the blanks. "._...sneaky little airbender…_"


	33. Complimenting

**Complimenting**

Wooohoo!!! A blizzard hit New York. I'M OUT OF SCHOOL!!! I ran out of things todo so I wrote this!!! I think it's pretty good.

**-------------------------- **

"_The ideal love is the one that enables each of the lovers to influence and enhance the other's personality." –Josei Toda_

"Come on. Put your back into it." Toph yelled at Aang as he struggled to move the boulder in front of him.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." He pushed and pushed but it wouldn't budge.

"Move over." Toph pushed Aang aside. She took her stance and with one quick trust, the boulder three times her size was turned to dust.

"There. See. Easy." She said to Aang. "Now why can't you do that?"

Bzzzzzzzz. A tiny hornet flew around Toph's nose.

"Huh?" She slapped at it, but it flew away. It kept on trying to land on her face and Toph kept on trying to squish it. "Hold still, stupid bug!"

Eventually, Toph began launching rocks at the tiny insect but she missed every time. "Come on!" She got frustrated. Out of irritation, she puffed up a smoke screen so the little bug couldn't land on her.

"Hey!" Aang said.

"Cough-cough. Suck it up." Toph pushed the smokescreen back down and smirked, thinking the bug was dead.

Bzzzzzzzz. "You've got to be kidding me!" Toph yelled. The little bug landed on her nose.

"Don't move." Aang said. He grabbed Toph's wrists, preventing her from slapping the insect. Aang breathed in deeply, gently sucking the tiny bug away from Toph's face. He exhaled and the bug was blown away, this time not coming back.

"Now why can't you do that?" Aang said and kissed her forehead.


	34. Diary

Diary

Another Modern Day Fic. Hehe, I like this one ;) TOPH CAN SEE!!!

------------------------------------------

Aang looked through the darkest corner of Toph's closet, the part that hadn't been touched in years.

"I can't find any." Aang said.

"Well keep looking. I know I have some batteries somewhere." Toph played her XBOX while Aang looked.

"You could help, ya know."

"_My_ controller is working. If you wanna play, you better find those batteries."

CRASH!!! A pile in Toph's closet fell on Aang in a wave of clutter and a cloud of dust.

"Whoa! You okay?" Toph asked, pausing her game. Aang coughed and dusted himself off but nodded. Toph unpaused her game and kept playing.

A lot of old junk fell out of the closet. Toys, old clothes, playing cards. A small, worn out book with a lock on its side landed between Aang's feet. Aang picked it up and dusted it off.

"What's this?" He asked. Toph looked.

"Ahhh!!" She threw her controlled across the room and jumped to her feet. "Put that down!"

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"None of your business. Just put it down!"

"Is this a diary?"

"Aang, drop the book!"

"You have a diary?" Aang smirked.

"Aang, I swear to God if you don't drop that book right now I'm going to break your fingers backwards!"

"Alright, alright." Aang tossed her the book. Toph pressed it against her chest and wrapped her arms selfishly around the little tomb. "Can I read it?" Aang asked.

"Are you joking?" Toph was not happy with him.

"Come on. I won't tell anyone I read your diary."

"It's not a diary."

"Oh…well then what is it?"

"It's…just a book. For reading."

"What? You don't read."

"Aang, just mind your own business, will ya?"

"Fine. Alright. I'll keep looking for the batteries." Aang dove back into the closet. "Just let me read one page!" He asked one more time.

"NO!" Toph screamed. Aang continued his search through Toph's mess.

Toph hadn't seen the old book in years. When she was only seven years old, she remembered seeing some girl on TV write in a diary and, being the impressionable young child she used to be, thought that she should do it too.

Toph looked back at Aang, who wasn't paying attention anymore, and slowly opened the book. It was written in green and black crayon with handwriting as sloppy as the style she still had.

"_Dear Diary. Aang was nice to me today. He is funny and nice. I love him and I am going to marry him when I grow up._"

Toph smiled at the little girl's fantasy. She looked back at Aang, making sure he wasn't looking back at her. Toph quietly put the book away in the sock drawer under her TV and went back to her video game, hoping she hadn't lost too many points.


	35. Someone Who Will Listen

**Someone Who Will Listen**

I don't know when it happened…these things are supposed to be important enough to remember, aren't they?

I mean, I didn't just wake up one morning and realize it. But…I don't know. Maybe I'm just thinking too much.

This is so unfair. I know how he acts around Sugar Queen. She's…I don't _know_ how good she looks, but I always hear people say that she is. I don't even know _what_ I look like.

Alright, say I'm ugly. Or, anything. Ugly or beautiful…how am I supposed to compete with…with…sigh. Katara is…she's perfect and I'm…

Okay, look. I _want_ Aang to feel the same way I do about him. I want to…do…hell, I don't even know what couples do. But I wanna find out…with him.

But then there's the whole Avatar stuff and me being, like…an upper class…wow, my parents probably already have an arranged marriage for me. I hadn't thought about that. Anyway, what I'm saying is…if we…get together, how much of that is going to be normal.

I don't know what to do. I don't even know if what I feel is even love. It might just be…I don't know, heartburn or something…for the past three months I've had heartburn. Right. Even I didn't believe that.

I'm going to tell him…eventually. I hope. Maybe. I gotta…I gotta work out my own things but…I _will_ tell him. Someday.

"Kuuurrreecckkk?" Momo's tilted his head.

Thanks Momo. You really know how to listen.


	36. Snow Day

**Snow Day**

Merry Christmas everybody! I know, it's a little early, but to celebrate I'm writing a 5 part series on Modern Times TOPH and AANG as they share a December together. Here is the first installment. I hope you enjoy. Please review and have a Merry Christmas (OR Hanukah).

_[Set up: Modern day suburbia. __**Toph is NOT blind**__. Aang and Toph are both freshmen._

--------------------------

The whole world was silent. Snow storms have a funny way of quieting the nosiness of the world. It's as if everything wants to sleep later when it snows…including Toph.

Tap…tap. Toph heard something gently poke her window. Tap…tap. She pulled the covers over her head and pretended not to hear it.

"Hey Toph." Aang's muffled voice echoed through the glass. Toph's hand came out from under the sheets and pulled down the blinds. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Come outside."

"Urrrgghhh." Toph groaned. Aang scrapped the snow off the window sill, pushed hard and forced her window open. A gust of icy wind blew into Toph's room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled, startled.

"I'm coming inside." Aang said with a smile. He was dressed for winter; mittens, coat, a gaudy wool hat with arrow on it. His cheeks were rosy and his breath dangled in the air.

"Close the damn window!" Toph yelled, wrapping her blanket tightly around her. Aang jumped on her bed and slammed the window closed. "NO! I meant _you_ close from out there! You're getting snow on my bed!"

"What's your problem? Your maids'll clean it up for ya."

"I hate the snow." She said.

"Really?" Aang said, surprised.

"You know I do! I hate snow and… just leave! Leave! We have a day off from school and I wanna sleep!"

"Come outside with me." He said, still smiling.

"Twinkle toes, I swear to God if you don't leave…"

"What, you'll beat me in a snowball fight." Aang said, full of hope hope.

"GET OUT!!!" She yelled and pointed to the window.

"Okay." Aang reopened the window. "Watch this." He said. Aang fell out of the window, back-first, landed in a pile of fresh powder and started making a snow angel.

"CLOSE THE WINDOW!!" She yelled at him.

"I'm leaving it open incase you decide to come outside."

"I'm not going to! Leave me alone!!" She began to really freak out so Aang closed the door and ran. "Finally." She said. She lay down again. The warm part of her bed had faded away and now a cool splotch of water was in its place. "Stupid Aang." She grumbled.

-----------------------

Toph lay in her bed for a good twenty minutes. She was wide awake, uncomfortable and now she was cold. She thought about going outside, but she was too mad at Aang

"_I'll stay inside…that'll show him._" She figured it was a good idea. But when she told herself that, she heard Aang laugh. Before she knew it, Katara's voice joined in and the sound of flying snowballs whizzed through the frosty air.

"Stupid Aang." She said to herself. "Why do you always have to act like that?" She curled up, thinking of how she really wanted to go outside and have fun with Aang and Katara…mostly with Aang.

Her hatred of snow kept her inside. She hated the cold and the traffic jams and the salt on the road. But she kept on hearing Aang laughing and wanted to laugh with him.

Finally, her stubbornness took over. She pulled the window open and yelled "You guys suck!" Aang and Katara stopped throwing snowballs. "Give me five minutes and you both will be begging me to stop!" She slammed the window closed and jumped out of bed. "That'll show him." She convinced herself that she had won her (silent) argument with Aang and began looking for her snow boots.


	37. Christmas Party

**Christmas Time**

Part 2 of my Christmas Story. This is the night after **Snow Day**. **TOPH CAN STILL SEE!!!!**

---------------------------------------

The whole town was there. Even a few visitors from the city had come. When an uppity scrooge like Zuko decides to throw a Christmas Party, people _will_ show up. No one would miss such an opportunity, knowing that it will never come again.

Well, officially his uncle set the party up, but Iroh gave his nephew the credit.

Zuko's huge living room was packed tightly with high school students, eager to celebrate their Christmas vacation by doing as little work as possible. Katara was outside winning a snowball fight against her other friends, Aang and Toph were chatting in the corner of the room (meaning Aang talked and Toph listened) and Sokka was looking for the nearest piece of mistletoe.

Zuko had specifically said NOT to invite those four, but ever since Iroh met Toph and they befriended each other, it seemed only natural that she would be on the invite-list.

Hours passed and everyone was having a great time. Zuko's reputation was actually improving.

"Oh man, I tell ya, high school girls are the best when it comes to kissing games." Sokka said as he sat down next to Aang.

"Ya. I wouldn't know." Aang said with a frown.

"What's wrong with you? Where's Toph?"

"Eh, she went to go get a drink. I must have bugged her or something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, she kinda…ran away."

"Ha-ha. Merry Christmas lover boy." Sokka handed him some eggnog.

"No thanks." Aang pushed the glass away.

"More for me." A silence fell between them. Aang sat up straight and began to whittle his fingers.

"Hey Sokka…" Aang cleared his throat. "…do you think…Toph, likes me?"

Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of mistletoe. "I know a fun way to find out."

-----------------------------------------

"Twinkle toes…" Toph mumbled to herself as she drank her holiday punch. "Ba-humbug." She hated Christmas. She hated the snow, the cold, the lights, carolers, and how her parents always left her alone at home with her maids at this time of year and mailed her a few poorly thought out presents. She hated the Yule-tied and everything that came with it.

"Hi." She heard a familiar, grumpy voice come from above her.

"Hi Zuko." She said. Zuko and stared down at her, as irritable as she was. He only spoke to her because he was trying to fulfill his host obligations (Iroh made him socialize).

"Um…what was your name again?" He asked.

"Katara's friend, remember?"

"Oh…right." An awkward silence separated their sentences. "So…you like the party?"

"No. It's no wonder suicides are up at this time of year."

"Tell me about." Zuko finally agreed with her on something. Another, very long silence stopped their conversation.

"Okay, well…bye." Toph said. "I'm sure you have some freshman to beat up or something." Toph walked away from him, not knowing that Aang was creeping around the crowd, gripping the mistletoe firmly in his shaking hands.

"Hey, wait…um…Katara's friend." Zuko walked after her. Toph turned around just as Aang stepped in between them. Without hesitating, he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek. Zuko froze, Toph stiffened up and Aang back away from her and darted away as fast as he had come in,without letting Toph see him. Toph just felt the sensation of his lips, not seeing where or who it had come from.

"Did it work?" Sokka asked as Aang sat back down.

Zuko was slightly confused. Toph was still shocked and motionless. Zuko bent down on one knee and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

When Toph heard his voice, her fists tightened and her shock expression turned into an enraged scowl.

The crowd just heard a thud and then a high pitched yelp.

"Ohhhh!!" Sokka and Aang both said as they watched Zuko fly. Toph kicked him between his legs so hard he flew off the ground. The rest of the guests gasped as loudly as Sokka and Aang.

"Don't you…EVER…touch me like that again! Jock!" Toph kicked his knee on her way out. "Merry Christmas losers!" She yelled and slammed the door as she left. The room fell silent.

"Um…" Sokka stared at the cripples Jock. "…Aang, may you should wait till News Years or something."

"Yeah." Aang took the eggnog out of Sokka's hands and chugged it. Both boys shuttered as Zuko wailed on the ground. "Merry Christmas Sokka."

"Back at ya champ." They toasted the fallen host.


	38. Sleep Over

**Sleep Over**

The 3rd installment of the TAANG Christmas Special! This is a few hours after Zuko's Party.

------------------------

"What! That's...how could you do this to me, again!" Toph yelled into the phone. "No, I don't wanna hear it! I know _exactly_ why you're staying there!" She paused while her parents tried to explain. "Yeah, well who needs ya? I don't! Have a Merry God-Damn Christmas!" She slammed the phone down so hard the plastic frame broke.

Her maids stared at her, nervous. Toph could feel their gazes. "What are you wage slaves looking at?!" They both ran back into the kitchen.

Toph's breathing got heavier and her shoulders rose in intense anger. "Dammit!" She yelled, knocking over the nearest vase, making sure it smashed when it hit the ground. She did the same to the lamp on the desk.

The next item on the table was an old family picture from when she was little. She grabbed it, wanting to destroy, to completely ruin and for her parents to see it when they got home.

But as she looked at the picture at the little girl she once was, her anger turned into extreme sorrow and she starting wishing she could go back to those days. She sniffled and fell into her father's leather chair. She threw the picture to the ground and began to cry like the little girl in the picture would have.

----------------------------------

After Zuko's party had ended, Aang decided to stop by and see how Toph was doing. It being close to 11 o'clock at night, he figured that sneaking through her window would be a _bad_ idea. So he knocked on the front door of the Bei Fong estate instead.

"It's Aang." He yelled into the speaker. The door unlocked and one of the Bei Fong maids invited him in. "Thanks Maggie." He said. "Where's Toph?"

"The lady is in the living room. She is…upset,"

Aang saw the broken telephone and gulped. He slowly crept into the luxurious living room. "Toph?" He said, not seeing her sitting in the chair behind him.

"What do you want?" Toph was curled up in the chair, wiping the tears out of her eyes, trying to sound tough as she usually sounded.

"I was….." Aang saw the broken lamp. "...…worried about you. Are you okay?" he asked.

Toph sniffled again. "No." She said. He eyes were puffy and red. Aang dared to take a step towards her. "They're not coming home."

"Your parents?" Toph nodded. "Ah, Toph…I'm really sorry." Toph whimpered again.

"This is the third year in a row." She curled up tighter.

Aang sighed. "I'm...I mean...at least you have parents." The orphan joked. Toph didn't laugh. "Sorry." Toph whipped another wave of tears out of her eyes. "If…there's anything I can do..."

"Anything?" She asked.

"Um..." Aang's teenaged mind thought of something dirty.

Toph sat towards him. "Aang I..." She cleared her throat. "...I hate this place. Especially on Christmas. Do you think...I...could...crash at your place for the night?"

"Toph! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"I know. Just for a night…or two. Remember when we were kids? We used to have sleepovers all the time."

"We're in high school now." Aang felt uncomfortable with her idea.

"Please Aang…I don't want to be here alone." She began to tear up again. Aang's gentle heart could barely hold out at the sight of Toph crying.

"Toph…there isn't...I...okay." He said. "You can stay...for _two_ nights." He smiled nervously. Toph nodded, thanking him as she whipped her eyes again. She stood up, not looking at Aang, and hugged him tightly. Aang hesitated to hug back, but he did…slowly.

Still looking at the ground, she ran to her room, just to grab a few things. A few minutes later, they were leaving the Bei Fong estate. Aang had on his scarf and arrow hat. Toph was dressed in a green jacket that looked like it could block below zero temperature.

"God it's cold." Toph complained and moved in closer to Aang. Aang's cheeks turned a little redder. "By the way twinkle toes…if you tell anyone you saw me crying…"

"Slow and painful death, I know." He said. Toph smiled and let Aang put his arm around her.


	39. Wrapped in a Bow

**Wrapped in a Bow**

Listen, everyone…Modern Day TOPH CAN SEE!!!! **IN ALL OF THESE!!!!!**

Now that that is cleared up…Part 4 is ready. Toph had been over Aang's house for a night and a day. What happens next?

Let's find out….

-----------------

Toph yawned and rolled over as the sun rays hit her face. It was the second day she had been sleeping over at Aang's house. Mr. Gyatso was not happy that Aang brought over an uninvited guest, especially a girl. But then Aang explained the situation and Mr. Gyatso let it slide.

Toph stretched and sat up, pulling herself off of the guest bed. She felt like she was forgetting something, but shrugged it off and got out of bed. Sliding on two day old clothes, she left the warmth of her temporary bedroom and walked down the cold steps of Aang's foster home.

She smelled something coming from Aang's kitchen, something sweet. And something bright was shinning in the living room.

"Morning Toph." Aang said. Toph rubbed her eyes and saw the lit up Christmas tree in the center of the room, with at least a dozen presents surrounding the base. Mr. Gyatso had just pulled some gingerbread men out of the oven and was placing them on the kitchen table. Appa circled underneath the table, wagging his doggy tail and licking the air to get a taste.

"Merry Christmas young lady." Mr. Gyatso said. Both were smiling widely. Toph just yawned.

"Eerry it-as oho oo." She said with her mouth wide open. As she had reminded Aang year after year, she was not a Christmas kind of girl. She scratched her back as she marched to the table. "What's cooking?" She asked, expecting more than just cookies for breakfast.

"Slow down rich girl." Aang said and immediately got a nasty look from Toph. "You haven't opened your present yet." He said and held out a small box wrapped with shinny gold wrapping paper and tied off with a green bow.

"What's that?" Toph asked.

"It's your Christmas gift. I was gonna give it to you yesterday, but since you were crashing here anyway…" Toph faked a smile. "Come on! Open it, open it." He begged her.

"Fine." She sighed and sat down in front of Aang. She took the gift out from his hands and began to unwrap it. She glanced back at Aang, who looked more excited about the gift than she did. She rolled her eyes and kept on going.

A small blue box was hidden underneath the paper, along with a tiny note.

_Dear Toph, _

_Bah-Humbug_

_Love, Aang_

Toph smirked. "Cute." She said. The slowly opened the box and something shinny blinded her eyes. She reached in a pulled out a gorgeous rock, like a purple crystal but uncarved. It sparkled beautifully in the tree's light and its pathetic simplicity was what made it so perfect.

"Is this a diamond?" Toph asked, shocked at first.

"Yeah right. If I ever found a diamond that big, I'd be buying you house. It's an amethyst. I found in the quarry in the fall. I've been saving it for you."

Toph looked awestruck. "You've been saving this…for like five months?"

"Autumn was like two months ago Toph."

"Oh…" Toph was not math kind of girl either. "…Aang…" She stopped.

"Do you like it?" He asked, hopeful.

"I…I love it. It's beautiful." She said, sincerely.

"Great."

"I…oh Jesus, I forgot your gift at my house."

"Watch your language young lady." Mr. Gyatso said.

"It's okay Toph. I don't really need anything." Aang stood up. "But, if you ever find a diamond in the quarry, you better give it to me." He smiled at her.

"Heh…sure." She said, still speechless. Aang walked over to the table and began munching on one of Gyatso's cookies.

Toph stared at the amethyst. "_Why is this so special? I mean, it's a rock for crying out loud._" She thought to herself. After a lifetime of having everything handed to her on a silver platter, after mountains of gifts on her birthdays and on holidays, there was something about that simple yet beautiful stone that meant that much to her the moment she got it.

Maybe it wasn't the rock itself, she thought. Maybe it was Aang. He had given her something she never had on Christmas………He was there for her.


	40. Fire Place

**Fire Place**

The 5th part of my Christmas Fanfiction. Please review. And since people really like this Modern Day stuff, I'll write more of them.

Enjoy, and Merry Christmas. P.S. Mozel-_toph_ Lenny! I love you man.

------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride Sokka!" Aang yelled back at his old buddy as he drove his Mazda away from the Bei Fong Estate. Toph and Aang ran to the front door as snow poured down on them. They ran inside and threw off their dripping overcoats.

"That was fun." Toph said sarcastically as she wiped the snow off her coat.

"I still can't over how big this place is." Aang said, looking around at her giant home for the thousandth time.

"Yeah it's…empty a lot." She said. "Hungry?"

"Na."

"Want some hot chocolate?" She headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Aang took of his hat and scarf and walked into the living room. He jumped on the leather couch and admired the enormous room and its extraordinarily fancy decorations.

"Hey boy scout! Can you light a fire?" Toph yelled at him.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He yelled back.

"Cause it's cold in here and I want a fire started."

"Okay." Aang leaned toward the fire place, right in front of the couch, and fiddled with the logs and twigs until a tiny flame started burning. "Too bad Zuko isn't here." He mumbled.

"What?!" Toph asked.

"I said too bad Zuko isn't here!" Toph laughed. During finals of his sophomore year, Zuko lit a paper bag on fire in the boy's room between two of his tests to avoid taking one of them. He would have been expelled if the library wasn't named after his father.

The fire started burning stronger and smoke began to climb up the chimney.

"Alright. I got it working Toph." He yelled. Bzzzbzzbzzzzzz

The lights suddenly went out, leaving only the glow from the crackling flame.

"What happened?" Toph yelled.

"I think the power went out." Aang yelled back.

"Great. Just great." Toph walked in with two cups of steaming hot chocolate. "Here." She gave Aang his cup.

"Thanks." He said, nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Hum…I don't know…fire place…we're alone in the dark."

"It's not what it looks like twinkle toes. I'm actually in love with Sokka and I'm here to poison you to get you out of the picture. Drink your hot chocolate Aangy." Aang laughed, but stopped drinking his cocoa.

"You know I'm kidding." Toph said.

"Yeah, I know." Aang put his cup on the table and sat down on the couch.

"Here." Toph pulled a blanket off the other chair and threw it at him.

"Thanks again." He said. "But I'm not really cold."

"It's not for you genius." She plopped down next to him and took most of the blanket away from him. She leaned on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Aang blushed.

"Warmer?" He asked.

"A bit." She said and moved even closer. Aang's heart began to speed up. Toph heard it. "Oh, come on Aang. You know I hate being cold. It's not like that so just calm down." And she put her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay." He said, relieved. "Did you...have a good Christmas?" He asked.

"My parents left me alone, I had to sleep in small guest room, I ate cookies for breakfast and the only gift I got was from you."

Aang didn't say anything.

"This…had to have been the best Christmas I've had in a long time." She smiled and punched Aang's knee.

"Really?" Aang asked. Toph nodded. "That's really pathetic." Toph laughed and punched his knee again.

"Think we could do it next year?" She asked. "If my parents are gone again, I mean."

"Maybe. I'll have to see if Gyatso will let me. After the past two days, I don't know if he'll ever let me have another girl over night till I'm legal."

"Nice sentiment, airhead."

"We'll…he's a little strict."

"He's there everyday?" She asked.

"Every time I come home."

"That must be nice." She said, sadly.

-----------------------------

Hours passed. The two teenagers talked till the fire had eaten most of the logs.

It wasn't long till they were too tired to keep talking. They eventually dozed off...or at least Aang did. Toph kept watching the fire burn. When she was sure Aang was asleep, she put her head on his chest, then quickly pulled it back, afraid he might wake up. Every now and then she would rub his leg, which was very strong from running track.

"_What am I doing?_" She asked herself. "_He's my best friend._" She felt guilty and confused. In the past two days…in the past few years, Aang had always been there for her. Whether it was to take the blame for something that she did or stand up for her in class, he wouldn't hesitate to help her.

But two days ago, Toph hated Christmas. Now, with the hope that next year she could stay at Aang's house again, Christmas was quickly become her favorite holiday.

"_What's wrong with me?_" She asked herself again when she tired to put her head back on Aang's chest. She pulled herself off and looked at him. Aang looked even dottier in his sleep.

"…Aang." She whispered gently. Aang breathed heavier and moved a bit. Toph froze. Then Aang smiled. Toph felt funny again. "_Stop it Toph. You're not like this_." She had to keep reminding herself.

She leaned towards Aang slowly, careful not to breathe too hard. "_God, what am I doing_?"

An inch near his ear, she stopped. She bit her lip before slowly whispering "…I love you…Aang. I…I love you." She felt something snap inside her heart when she said it, like those words had been building inside her for a while.

She sat back down , this time staying away from Aang's chest and knee all together. She felt bad. Saying those words actually made her feel worse. It made her feel vulnerable. And cowardly, reminding herself that she only had the guts to say it to Aang when he was asleep.

"…Toph." Aang mumbled. Toph's heart jumped when he said it. She looked up at him…and he was smiling. "…I…Toph."

He was dreaming about her. Toph became confused, like she thought she should have done something right there. Dozens of different excuses flew into her head. _It will ruin our friendship, he loves Katara, I'm not pretty enough, he thinks I'm a rich girl, I have a reputation to uphold, he'll break your heart_.

"Aw screw it!" She said out loud and then covered her mouth. Aang didn't move. Toph gradually reproached him and tucker herself underneath his arm. She smiled. She figured, if only for one night, she could be this close to him and no one else would find out…not even Aang.


	41. The Day After Christmas

**The Day after Christmas**

HA! I lied. There's one more chapter!

------------------------------------

Aang's eyes slowly opened, hurting from staying up too late. The scent of rotting cinders in the fireplace and the sweet smell of fancy furniture reminded him where he was. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

Then his heart jumped. He looked down and saw Toph under his arm, sleeping on his chest, practically falling over on him.

"Oh no." He said, thinking of how much trouble he would be in if her parents or her maids found them. Or worse, how long he would be grounded when he got home. Gyatso was going to kill him.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." He began to panic.

"Mmmm." Toph groaned. "Be quite." She mumbled, half asleep. Aang stopped. She probably didn't know what she was saying, but she moved in closer to him and smiled gently as she slipped back into dream land.

Aang stood still for a moment. She looked peaceful when she slept. She wasn't mean or tough or scared or sad. She was…nice, he thought.

His arm went lower, wrapping around her elbow, gently pulling her closer. Toph smiled and helped Aang, sliding closer to him. Aang's heart felt light. He closed his eyes and let Toph get back to sleep.

----------------------------

Toph blinked her eyes open. Her toes were cold. She pulled them in closer and snuggled next to Aang.

A few seconds later, she realized she was suspiciously close to Aang and that he had his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"HEY!" She yelled and Aang jumped up.

"What happened?" Aang sat up in a sleepy daze.

"Nothing happened. You it got airhead. Nothing happened at all!" And Toph angrily walked away, leaving Aang alone to feel even more embarrassed.

Toph ran to the kitchen and slammed herself down on the nearest chair. She didn't like being vulnerable. But as soon as she put her guard back up she asked herself "_Why did you do that?_" and immediately regretted doing it.

After a minute of wallowing in her own self-pity, she ran back into the living room, only to she see Aang getting his coat back on.

"Where are you going?" She asked, feeling worse.

"I'm going to run home as fast as I can. Maybe I can sneak into my bed before Gyatso wakes up."

"O…kay." She guessed that he was leaving because of her. "I'll see you later right?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"Uh…yeah." Aang sounded embarrassed. He wanted to kiss her, but he chickened out. "I'll call ya. Or text ya or whatever." He opened the door. "I gotta go." He said and ran outside.

"Bye…" SLAM "…Aang." Toph walked up the door and started banging her head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I so stupid?"

Aang didn't hear her. He was busy asking himself the same question.

He paced outside her door, wanting to go back inside. "_Stupid, stupid…I should have kissed her. Or talked to her. God, Gyatso's gonna kill me._" He ran home, immediately regretting his choice.

---------------------------------------------

I'm leaving it off here because…I can't think of a good ending. I'd rather have you all wanting more than me writing crap. Also, with this ending, I can write more Modern Day Fics…a lot more. I know it's probably not what a lot of you wanted. But…I'll be writing more mini-series fics soon enough.


	42. Mystery Love: TAANG

**Mystery Love: TAANG**

"I'm back!" Katara yelled out. She returned from town with fresh supplies and more food, filling Sokka's bag to the brim.

"Finally!" Toph groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"Here." Katara tossed her an apple and Toph devoured it. She gave the rest to Sokka so he could sort out.

Aang woke up when he heard Katara. He pulled himself off of Appa's back and jumped near the water bender. She was reading a new scroll that caught Aang's attention.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"This? I found it in town. It's called a 'Map to Your Heart'. Check it out." Katara showed Aang the scroll. The front side was for girls and the back was for boys. On the top there were four elements and each element had lines moving away from it. The lines led to a question and the answer would lead you to another line until you reach a square zone. The square had a fortune of your love.

"This looks like fun." Aang said.

"Pffftt. Please, it's just more of that stupid fortune telling mumbo-jumbo." Sokka criticized his sister from across camp.

"Wanna play?" Katara asked, tuning out her brother's criticism.

"Yeah." Aang sat down with her.

"Okay first is an element. Air, obviously." Katara traced her finger across the air line. "First questions: do challenges scare you?"

"Umm…no, not really." Aang said.

"HA!" Toph laughed at the lying air bender.

"So no. Umm…okay, next one: do other people get in the way of your dreams?"

"No, I don't think so." Aang thought about it.

"I'm going to make a point of waking you up in the middle of the night now." Toph poked more fun at Aang, thinking that the scroll was a waste of time too.

"Alright, let's say it's a no." Katara traced her fingers over the heart line. "Do you think that there are bad people or just people who loose their way?"

"Ummm." Aang thought about Zuko. "No…I think they loose their…" Then he remembered Azula. "Actually, yeah. There are bad people out there."

"Hahaha." Toph laughed at them again. "What a piece of junk."

"Yeah, there are definitely bad people." Aang said, sneering at Toph.

---------------------------------------

Katara and Aang played with the scroll for another ten minutes, the questions getting deeper and deeper with each line they crossed. Finally, they reached Aang's end results.

"Okay, here it is! The conflict square."

"Is that bad?" Aang asked, worried.

"No. I called that because you'll be willing to face conflicts with your love maturely."

"Oh…good. Well, what's it say?"

"Hang on. I have to read the steps you took to get here." Katara read for a minute. "This is…huh?"

"What?"

"It says: _Your love is below you, waiting for you to land. She will love you too, just not as you planned. The road ahead is hard but hold on to her hand. You'll watch over each other, from sky to land_."

"What's that mean?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be a riddle."

"It's supposed to be just vague enough for you to think it'll come true." Sokka said.

"Sokka, lay off." Katara barked.

"Yeah Sokka. Toph, what do you think it means?" Aang looked at the blind girl. Toph was covering her face, making sure Aang didn't see her. "Toph? What's wrong?"

"It's a stupid scroll. I think it'll make better firewood." Toph lied.

"What's wrong with you?" Aang asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She was covering her red cheeks and keeping her thoughts to herself. She was silently praying that the fortune would come true.

---------------------------------------------------

I wrote a Zutara version of this in Steam, my other fic.


	43. Working Out

**Working Out**

"So…_all_ girls like guys with muscles?"

"Pretty much." Sokka told Aang.

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Aang, come on. I have only a _little_ bit of muscles and Suki likes it. And so did Yue. And Ty Lee."

"Hmmm." Aang rubbed his chin.

* * *

That next morning, Aang woke up early to do some push-ups and crunches before his bending practice. Everyday he did a little more, eventually making it up to 50 push-ups a set. When that stopped begin a challenge, he earthbended some weights and began lifting those.

He kept at it most days. Some days he went a little over board and his bending suffered. He even felt the need to eat more at meals. But throughout the soreness and the exhaustion, he thought about the girl he was trying to impress and that always pushed him enough to do one more set.

**--Eight Weeks Later--**

"Hey Toph. Check this out." Aang flexed his new biceps in front of the little earthbender, wearing a proud smile.

"Gee Aang, that _looks_ great. I can really _see_ how good you look."

"Thanks." Aang's smile widened. Toph walked past him without saying another word. "………wait?"


	44. Speaking in Tongues

**Speaking in Tongues**

Look, I know they're all Asian, but in MY Modern Day fics…let's _pretend_ that Aang is 100 percent Chinese and Toph is mixed, part Asian, okay? Okay! Enjoy.

Set up in the Modern Day

--------------------------

"您是很逗人喜愛的 (You are so cute.)"

"Aang, stop that. You know I can't speak Chinese."

"所以它是乐趣 (That's why it is fun.)"

"Okay seriously, stop it. It's getting on my nerves."

"当您恼怒时，您是逗人喜爱的 (You're so cute when you are angry.)"

"Come on. English mode."

"我爱你 (I love you.)" Aang smiled at her.

"Whatever you said, say it in English!"

"I don't have the guts to." Aang told her the truth.

"I could have told you that. Now come on, help me study." Toph looked back into her textbook and flipped to the next chapter. Aang stared at her with sad look, disappointed in himself.

"您不知道多少我爱你 (You don't know how much I love you.)"

"That's it! I'm going on babelfish and figuring out what you just said."

"I hope you do." Aang said, again, telling the truth.

"How do you spell 我?" Toph asked.


	45. I Don't Care

**I Don't Care**

Toph sat still, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her empty eyes were cross. Everything was wrong.

The fire nation stopped the invasion. Sokka's plan failed…and…and Aang kissed Katara. She felt it. She knew Aang had a crush on her, but he didn't think the little kid would have the guts to actually do something about his feelings.

Toph sighed. The kissed replayed in her head, over and over, the vibrations she felt kept crawling over her skin.

"_What do I care?_" She asked herself. "_I don't…why won't I stop thinking about it?_"

Toph gripped her knees tighter as a feeling of helplessness inched over her.

"_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!!!_" She screamed in her head.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

"_I…I wish it had been me._"

-------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to a special reader who gave me this idea. Thanks, you know who you are ;)


	46. What's On?

**What's On?**

I know someone will complain if I don't spell this out. **TOPH CAN SEE!!!**

This is the first is a loooong list of Modern Day Fics. Why? Because…people like my mini-series' and my MD's. Enjoy.

------------------

"Got the popcorn." Aang said and jumped on the couch. He sunk into the cool leather and stayed comfortably still, spread out over the edge of his side.

"Great. Now shut up. It's starting." Toph turned the volume up higher.

"How much did this TV cost?" Aang asked as his eyes were sucked into the plasma screen.

"I didn't buy it, if that's what you mean." Toph got a little frustrated. The only real insult Aang had on his list of come-backs was calling Toph a '_rich girl_', which Toph hated.

"If you say so." Aang took a handful of popcorn and swallowed it, hiding his grin.

"Just don't talk during the movie, k?" Toph poked her finger on his nose, threatening him.

"You've got a bigger mouth than I do. Can I talk during the commercials?"

"There aren't any commercials. I ordered it."

"Oh. I wonder how you could afford that?" Aang said sarcastically. Toph punched his arm.

"Shhhh. Here we go." Toph pressed another button on her remote and the lights when off.

"Rich girl." Aang whispered.

"What did I say about talking?"

-------------------------------

Within an hour, the scary film had taken a turn for the terrifying. Both Toph and Aang sat motionless, staring into the flickering screen, their mouths hanging open in suspense. Although they were dying to see what was going to happen next, a part of them didn't want to know.

The scary music started playing and, after being silent for a good hour, Aang finally spoke up.

"Creepy music." He pointed out. Toph didn't say anything back. He spoke again. "Oh god…this is scary."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Toph said quickly. She was tense and the popcorn in her hands slowly sifted out of her fingers as her body shook.

"Toph, are you scared? I mean, like...for real?" Aang asked in a normal tone that killed the atmosphere.

"Aang, seriously. Shut your noise hole." She stopped shaking.

"Oh my god. You're scared of this." Aang sat up, chuckling.

"I am not. Now be quite."

Aang put the popcorn bowl on the floor. "It's okay baby. I'll hold your hand if you're scared." Aang began making fun of her.

"Hey! Watch it twinkle toes!" Toph poked his nose again. "I'm not scared of some PG-13 rated snuff film."

"_RRRAAAAAHHH!!!!"_ The speakers blared as the monster dug into its victim.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Both of them scream at the top of their lungs. All the gore and sound effects exploded onto the screen in one nightmarish scene.

"Wow! Look at that!" Aang yelled with a dopy smile that only a guy would wear after seeing something that violent.

He tried to reach for some popcorn, but couldn't move his arm. Toph had her arms wrapped both of his elbows and she squeezed really hard.

"Turn it off! Turn the lights on now!" She yelled with her eyes closed.

"Toph?" Aang was very, very surprised.

"Just shut up and do it!" She kept on yelling even though the scene had changed.

Aang wiggled one of his arms out from her tight grip, grabbed the remote and found the 'Lights' button. CLICK. The lights turned on. Aang pressed the power button and the screen shut down.

Toph was still holding onto him even after she got what she wanted.

"Umm…Toph." Aang started.

Toph slowly opened her eyes and began to blush out of embarrassment. She pushed Aang off her couch and slammed him on the ground.

"Ow. What'd ya do…"

Toph jumped on top of him and poked his nose with her whole fist this time.

"If you tell…_anyone_ about this…slow and painful, you hear me skinny. Slow…and…painful."

Toph got off him and stomped her feet as she ran into her room.

"Wait, Toph! The monster is in there!" Aang yelled. Toph actually stopped walking for second and then she yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" And she slammed her door, ignoring Aang's laughter.


	47. Cheating

**Cheating**

"Alright, begin. You have until the end of the period. Don't mess up." Mr. Pakku sat in his chair and opened his book.

His students began to write down their answers, scribbling whatever facts and guesses they could think up.

Aang, as usual, was whizzing through each question and saw a shinny A in his future.

"Pssst." Aang heard a sound coming from behind him. He ignored it. "Pssst." Well, at least he _tired_ to ignore it.

He heard a piece of paper crumple and then felt something light hit the back of his head. He turned around. Toph waved to him.

"_What's number one?_" She mouthed to him. Aang looked at Mr. Pakku, who was busy reading, then looked back at Toph and held up three fingers. "_Thanks_." She mouthed.

Aang kept on writing. "Pssst." He rolled his eyes and turned around again. "_What's number two?_ Toph asked silently.

Aang waved his hand at her, telling her to back off. Toph held up two fingers. Aang shook his head. Toph held up four and Aang nodded. She wrote it down.

"_Three_?" Toph asked.

"_Stop_!" Aang mouthed back to her.

"_Three_?" Toph smiled.

Aang flipped her off. Toph wrote down number one. Aang slapped his forehead.

"Is there a problem over there?" Mr. Pakku heard Aang hit himself.

"No sir." Aang sat straight again.

"Eyes on your papers' class. And ONLY your own papers, Ms. Bei Fong."

"Yes sir. You know I pay extra-special attention during _your_ class." Toph put on a fake smile.

"Anymore wise-ass remarks and you'll be finishing this test in Principal Roku's office." The teacher threatened.

"Yes sir!" Toph saluted him and looked back at her paper.

A few minutes passed before Aang heard another "Pssst."

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_. Seven taps. Toph was on question seven.

_Tap-tap_. Aang told her the answer was number two.

_Taptap_. Toph said 'next question'.

_Tap_. Toph wrote down one.

"This isn't music class Ms. Bei Fong. Save it for your rock band." Mr. Pakku was catching on to them.

"That's my other friend who's in the rock band, sir." Toph corrected him.

"Just finish your test." He sneered at the rich tomboy.

----------------------------------------

"That wasn't so bad." Aang said as they left the classroom.

"Speak for yourself." Toph complained. "Who the hell is Aristotle anyway?"

"We've been talking about him all week."

"Really? I guess I didn't care."

"Yeah, as usual." Aang said. Toph rubbed the top of his head.

"Videogame. My place?"

"Na. I gotta head home."

"Why?"

"I gotta study…for _our_ test tomorrow." Aang shoved her.

"Yeah, good luck with that." She shoved him back and he nearly fell into the nearby trashcan.


	48. The Show

**The Show**

In Modern Day fics, TOPH CAN SEE

---------------------------------

"Hey Toph." Aang said as his old buddy closed her locker.

"Hey." Toph leaned on her locker and faced him. "You okay?" She asked. Aang's cheeks were a little red and he was beginning to sweat.

"Yeah. I…had gym was last class period." Aang stuttered.

"Oh."

"It's Friday." Aang blurted out.

"Really?" Toph said with her usual witty sarcastic-ness.

"Do busy?"

"Huh?"

"Uh…I mean you. Are you busy?" Aang struggled to keep his cool.

"Na. This weekend looks like it's going to be another bore."

"I…uh…"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating more."

"I'm fine! But…I…have…you know that spot over on Main Street?"

"That new place that used to be a bar?"

"Yeah. They're going to have this, um…stand-up comedy night and…I was wondering if…you wanted to go…with me."

"Stand-up comedy?" Toph's left eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Aang held his breath.

"Eh. I'm not really into that stand-up stuff."

"…oh."

"I know Sokka loves it. Take him." Toph slung her book bag on her back.

"…right…Sokka." Aang's head sunk between his shoulders.

"Hey. You're not red anymore." Toph pointed out.

"…I gotta go." Aang said. He turned and walked away before Toph could say anything.

"Alright, fine." She grabbed hold of her bag and headed towards her school bus. "What was his problem?" She asked, oblivious.

--------Several Hours Later--------

"Wait…WAIT!" She yelled in the middle of her video game game. "Was he trying to ask me out?!"


	49. Jealous

**Jealous**

"What?" Toph paused her game and look back at Aang with a horrified expression.

"Yeah. She just told me to call her." Aang proudly held the piece of paper in his hands, looking at the girl's number like it was made of gold.

"Who is she?!" Toph butted into Aang's proud moment. She was suddenly concerned.

"That Meng girl."

"Who?"

"You know. The one in our gym class? The girl with the pigtails."

"Isn't she like a year younger than you?"

"Well…I didn't ask, but she may be a few months younger." Aang stared at her phone number with a big smile, glad that his masculinity was secure.

Toph sneered at Aang and unpaused her game.

"You think I should call her?" Aang had the nerve to ask Toph.

"Do what you want?" She said, angry at him.

"Yeah…no, seriously. Think I should?"

"I think you should…DIE ALIEN!!!…do whatever you want to…Aang." Toph's eyes narrowed and she began to play her game with a bit more intensity that she usually did.

"Um…okay. I think about it."

"Yeah. You do that twinkle toes. Do whatever you want." Toph mocked him.

"I will…that's what you told me to do."

"Ha! Now he listens to me."

"Are you mad or something?"

"Why, oh why, would I be mad airhead?" Toph spoke with her trademark sarcasm, combining temper with tone.

"Do…you want me to leave you alone or something?" Aang put Meng's phone number in his pocket.

"Yeah. Sure. Get out of here!" Toph's angry eyes didn't connect with Aang.

"Alright." Aang felt bad, even though he didn't know what he did. "See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Toph grunted.

Without saying goodbye, Aang took his bag and left Toph alone to fight of the Covenant forces.

"Come on. Come on. Die you stupid alien. Stupid, stupid…Aang…Aang you're so stupid."

---------------------------------------------

Men. Am I right ladies?


	50. Counting Down

**Counting Down**

This is my 50th story. Half way to the 100th.

Modern Day. Toph CAN see in my Modern Day. Happy New Year Everybody!!!

-----------------------------------------

"Okay everybody!" Sokka yelled. "We've only got one minute left…and then it'll be a new year!!" Everyone cheered and whistled.

"Hooray!" Aang yelled.

"Calm down airhead. Don't mess yourself." Toph shoved him back into his seat.

"This is great! I'm so excited!" Aang jumped up and down in his seat.

"Don't tell me you're actually excited about this?" Toph sipped her drink, which she had spiked herself.

"Yeah! You're not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not! Okay?"

"Toph, come on. We're actually out on New Year's Eve! We're at a party!" Aang was not used to staying out late. Last year he stayed in his room and studied and fell asleep before 10:00. "And we're gonna have a whole new year to…ya know. Do stuff."

"You're easily amused, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Aang smiled wider.

"Whatever." Toph looked away from him.

"So what's your problem _this_ time?"

"I don't have anything to look forward to." Toph dipped her cup back into the punch bowl and chugged.

"Oh yeah. You have to spend another year in that luxurious palace you call a home, driving a Hummer and using a credit card that has no limit. Sounds like you're gonna have problems." Aang grabbed his own drink, but he spat it out when he tasted the alcohol.

"Aang…shut up. For me, it means another year of greedy parents, stupid rich people parties, a HUGE gas bill and getting great grades whether I show up for class or not."

"Okay? What's wrong with good grades?"

"Forget it. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Fine. Forget the bad stuff. You got other things to look forward to. Good things!"

"Yeah. Like what?"

Aang rubbed his chin and thought carefully. "Well…uh…"

"I'm waiting."

"….you…you still have me!" Aang smile.

"Yeah, I've still got you to kick around." Toph rubbed her hand over his the top of his head, messing up his hair.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME EVERYONE!!!" Sokka hollered out over the crowd.

"You gonna make a resolution?" Aang asked.

"No." Toph grunted.

"Oh." Aang paused. "You wanna hear mine?"

"No!" She grunted louder.

"_Thank God._" Aang said. "_I don't have the guts to tell you yet_".

Aang reached into the pocket of his worn out coat and pulled out a camera.

"Check it." Aang fiddled the plastic machine in his hands.

"Wow. A disposable camera. I've never seen one of those before."

"Lay off, rich girl." Toph glared at Aang, reminding him what would happen if he overused the 'rich girl' insult. "UH! I mean…it's all I could afford." Toph looked down at the cheap camera. A part of her felt sorry for Aang, but unusually enough, a bigger part of her envied him.

Toph grabbed her little plastic top hat from her table and put it on her head.

"Come here." She ordered Aang as she handed him one of those loud air-blowers.

----------------------------------------

"**10…9…8…7…6…**"

"Okay, smile!" Katara said, aiming the camera at them.

"…**5…4…3…2…1**!! CLICK" The room exploded with shouts and hoorays. Someone starting singing 'Auld Lang Syne' and everyone else joined in.

The group of high schoolers welcomed the New Year with party streamers and happiness.

----------------------------------------

Aang crept through his window very, very slowly. He didn't want Gyatso to wake up.

"Meow!" A small black and white cat spoke as Aang entered the room.

"Momo, shut up!" Aang hissed back at his cat. Momo ran out of Aang's room, purring grumpily.

Aang put his camera down on his table and threw out his air-blower…still holding onto the smile Toph had given him.

Last year, he didn't have the guts to sneak out. This year, Toph gave him the courage to have a little fun.

He crawled into his matty bed, letting his eyelids fall.

"_Toph…_" He thought as he slowly fell asleep, thinking of his New Year's Resolution. "…_I promise…I'll tell you THIS year…I promise…"_


	51. Fake Flirting?

**Fake-Flirting?**

Aang knocked on Toph's door.

"IT'S OPEN!!!" Toph yelled unnecessarily loud. She lay on her stomach, stretched out on her floor with her Math textbook open.

"Hey!" Aang walked in. He wore a big, cheesy smile and walked like a wannabe pimp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Toph asked, noticing the skinny boy's abnormal mannerisms.

"What? Me? Nothing. Just chilling." Aang's smile stretched.

"Hahahaha!" Toph laughed at him. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm having a good day. Can't a guy have a good day every now and then?" Aang plopped down on her bed.

"What was so good about it?" Toph started smiling too.

"Well…if you really want to know…_I _am good looking." Aang showed his teeth.

"Yeah…sure."

"Yeah. I was on the track field and…these two cheerleaders were checking me out."

"Now I know you're full of crap." Toph looked back at her book.

"Come on? Would I lie?" Aang actually popped his collar up. _"Oh my god!"_ Toph thought.

"You're such a dork." She tired to knock him off his cloud.

"Yeah, but I'm a handsome dork."

"Please. They were probably just wondering how a dork like you got on a sports team."

"Wait a minute…" Aang pointed at Toph, still stoned off his good day. "…I think you're a bit jealous."

"Oh yeah. That's it. I don't want another girl to even look at you." Toph stared, trying to fake-flirt with him.

"Well Toph, that's too bad. Ladies _will_ check me out and you'll just have to learn deal with it." Aang played along.

"That's probably why I fell you in the first place." Toph balanced on her elbows and smiled at Aang.

"And I don't blame you." Aang kept playing.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you either." Toph brushed her hair back and began talking with a romantic voice. Aang snickered.

"Oh, my beautiful Toph…you know that I am powerless against your angelic charms." Aang spoke with a slight British accent.

"Oh, yes Aang. Tell me more." She put her hand on her chest and pretended to pant.

"Be not jealous Toph, my dear. I would never leave you." Aang got one knee.

"And Aang…no one could ever love you as much as I could." Toph said honestly.

Aang's eyes widened when he heard her joking tone disappear. Toph only noticed that she had spoken in a normal tone _after_ she had said what she said.

They both blushed heavily.

"Let's…start studying!" Aang blurted out, his confidence gone.

"YEAH!" Toph's voice squeaked and she blushed even more.

They decided they didn't want to play anymore.


	52. Mall Rats

**Mall Rats**

Modern Day. A mini-mini-series 2 parts. Plus a third in STEAM, my other fic. TOPH CAN SEE.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, the Movie Hut's got a discount on horror movies." Aang said as he walked up to Toph, who was staring at the other side mall.

"Get a load of this." She said, nodding towards the pizza shop. Zuko paid for two slices and walked away without seeing either of them. He had on his football jacket, as usual.

"Zuko. So?" Aang did not like him.

"Keep watching." Toph grinned.

Zuko walked over to the benches in the food court. Sitting at his table was little Miss perfect herself. Katara was dressed up like it was date, she smiled at Zuko like she was on a date with him, and Zuko sat really, really close to her, as if they were going out.

"Whoa." Aang said, shocked that Katara would go for Zuko.

"Didn't you have a crush on her a while back?" Toph said to Aang.

"Shut up." He blushed.

"I'm just saying…"

"Toph. Seriously. Quit it."

"I was just going to say…if you wanted to get even…" Toph gave Aang her milkshake and pointed to the escalator above Katara and Zuko.

---------------------------------

"See. I'm being nice." Zuko said to Katara.

"Yeah. I guess. But you gotta convince me more." Katara said, smiling.

"Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." Zuko leaned closer to her.

"Anything?" Katara kept flirting.

"I'd do anything for you." Zuko leaned in to kiss her.

SPLAT!

Out of nowhere, someone dropped a milkshake on Zuko's head. The thick cream splattered everywhere, even on Katara's outfit and in her hair.

"Oh god!" Katara moaned, suddenly angry. Everyone in the food court looked over at them.

"Bull's-eye. Now run!" Toph yelled and she and Aang bolted up the escalator.

Zuko looked up and saw a familiar skinny kid and a tomboy running away. "AANG!!" He screamed and began to chase after them, completely forgetting about Katara.

"If he catches us…" Toph panted. "…you're dead."

"Well, then let's make sure he doesn't catch us." Aang said just before he full speed to fly out the mall's exit.

Unable to keep up, Toph ran into the girl's bathroom and waited. Eventually, she heard Katara yell at Zuko and knew Aang had gotten away. She heard Katara say something about "being immature" and "getting what he deserved".

-----------------------------

Aang was half way to his house before he realized Toph wasn't behind him anymore.

Ring, ring. Aang stopped running as his cell phone went off. The called ID read 'TOPH'.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hid in the girl's bathroom. You know Zuko's just going to hunt you down on Monday and stuff you in your locker…again."

"That's why I have you to kick his ass for me."

"How many times do I have to get you out of trouble?"

"One more time, as always." They paused for a minute and Aang caught his breath.

"Hey. Is it just me or have you been getting gutsier?"

"Probably. I guess I can thank you for that."

"You won't be thanking me when you're stuffed in your locker."

"But I'll be thinking about you." Aang winked, then he remembered that Toph could see it over the phone.

"Glad to hear it." Toph didn't feel like playing along. "My battery's low. See ya tonight?"

"Yeah. Your place."

---------------------------------------

To Be Continued…


	53. 21 41 05

**21-41-05**

If you want to see the prequel to this, check out **Bully** in **Steam**, my other Fanfiction.

----------------------------------------

Toph walked down the hallway, sneaking around Principal Roku's office without him seeing her.

She opened her locker, got her books and quietly began to walk towards the school exit.

Bang-bang! A sound came from inside the locker near to her.

"Sigh. Hey Aang." She said to the locker.

"Hi Toph." His tiny voice echoed out from behind the tin wall.

"Zuko again?"

"Yeah, but he cheated this time. He had help."

"From who?"

"…what difference does it make?"

"Did Azula help kick your ass?"

"…Toph, just get me out of here."

"Fine. You're combo's 21-41-05, right?"

"Yep." Toph spun the numbers on the dial and pulled on the latch. PLUMP! Aang fell out of his cramped prison and landed on Toph's stomach. His books and backpack piled on them both.

"OW!" Aang yelped.

"Get of me airhead!" Toph pushed him onto his back.

"Thanks." Aang said, catching his breath. "It was hot in there."

"How many times is that?" Toph brushed herself off.

"In the locker? Like three…not counting this one. But think of all the stuff I've done to get even."

"Oh yeah." Toph giggled. "Yo! Remember…when you put itching powder in his jock strap?" They laughed together.

"Or the hot sauce in his ketchup and the milkshake at the mall?" Aang reminded her. "I gotta get him good this time."

"And you wonder why he hates you…"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah…so?"

"What?" Aang was the shocked, amazed that anyone would purposely skip a lecture. "Why aren't you…?"

"Is something wrong here?" Toph and Aang froze. Principal Roku looked down on them with his usual grim face.

"Oh…uh…" Toph pulled Aang closer and put on a fake smile. "I was looking for Aang Principal. He wasn't in his class and Mr. Pakku said I should go find him. Wouldn't you know it, a bully stuffed him in his locker."

"It's true Mr. Roku." Aang said, playing along.

"I suppose it was that Zuko boy, wasn't it." Roku rubbed his bread.

Aang and Toph both nodded.

"Alright, back to class…both of you." He glared at Toph. They both got up and ran down the hallway.

"You owe me twinkle toes." Toph punched his shoulder and Aang groaned, knowing that she meant _another _night of doing her homework.


	54. Birthday Hunt

**Birthday Hunt**

Modern Day

-----

Katara, Sokka and Aang began their hunt through the mall early on Saturday morning.

-----

"Hey Aang, what's Toph favorite color?" Katara asked Aang as her hands explored a rack of skirted clothes.

"Green, but…she wouldn't be caught dead wearing any of those."

-----

"This looks nice." Sokka held up a CD.

"Toph hates that singer. Think hard rock Sokka, HARD ROCK."

-----

"What about a bracelet?" Katara suggested.

"Toph says that…um, no bracelets." Aang said.

"Why not?"

"She says that fancy bracelets and necklaces are for people…well…_she_ said people like you."

------

"I know!" Sokka yelled over lunch. "How about a punching bag? She likes hitting things."

"We can't." Aang said. "Her parents don't know that Toph is a black belt."

"Wait, wait, wait…she got her black belt…in _secret_?"

"Yep."

-----

"A watch? Watches are nice." Katara suggested.

"She's got a cell phone. And she doesn't show up for her classes anyway."

------

"Fine Aang." Sokka gave up. After three hours of looking all over the mall, they still came up with nothing. "You seem to know everything about Toph; why do _you_ tell us what she likes and we'll go from there."

"Okay." Aang said with a smile. "She likes video games, lots of shooters. She likes…movies. 'None of that 'Pretty and Pink' stuff', she tells me. She may need some sneakers or something. Is that enough?"

"Why didn't you just tell us that stuff before?" Sokka sounded annoyed. "And don't say because you didn't…"

"Because you didn't ask." Aang told him. Sokka grunted.

"You know everything about Toph, don't you?" Katara asked him. Aang's eyebrows raised, realizing what Katara said was true.

"Yeah…" He said with a smile.

-------------------------------------

Sequel Tomorrow. :)


	55. Birthday Girl

**Birthday Girl**

Modern Day – Toph can see.

This one is LONG, but I promise that you'll enjoy it. Have I let you down before?

--------------------------------------

"Now blow out the candles!" Sokka said giddily to the birthday girl. Toph was not happy with him.

Sokka had just gotten through a moving rendition of 'Happy Birthday to You' in front of the whole cafeteria and now he was holding a cupcake with a candle in it right in Toph's face.

Very angry with her punk-rock 'friend', Toph took the candle out of the cupcake and stuck the hot end on Sokka's arm.

"OW!!!" He yelled, even though the flame went out before it touched him. Toph glared at the people watching and everyone looked away when she looked back.

Toph took her cupcake and left without saying anything to Sokka.

---------------------------------

Toph ripped a pretty envelope off her locker. Katara had spent hours making it (by-hand). It was green (Toph's favorite color) and had well-written calligraphy on the seams spelling 'Happy 16th'.

The fancy writing inside was some artsy poem that Toph didn't even bother to read. A coupon for one day at the Fancy Lady Day Spa was inside. Toph rolled her eyes and stuffed the coupon into the locker next to hers.

----------------------------------

Toph stamped her feet on her way to her Biology class, growling at everyone who so much as looked at her.

"_Oh great_." She thought when she saw Aang coming her way. "_Another welcome-wagon._" She waited for Aang to say something cheesy to her…

…but Aang passed her without even saying hello. Toph was surprised, but shrugged it off.

-----------------------------------

"Oh, happy birthday Toph!" Ty Lee and Toph weren't friends, but the cheerleader was nice enough to say it to the tomboy.

"You seem unhealthily happy today, as usual." Toph said back to her.

"Eeeee!!! I am. Someone left a coupon for a day at a spa in my locker."

"Lucky you. Now…get out of here!"

--------------------------------------

Aang sat at the other end of the library, ignoring Toph. Toph was waiting for him to interrupt her magazine reading just to tell her that it was nice to see her. But he didn't even look in her direction.

"_Any day now twinkle toes_." She thought in her head.

The bell rang and Aang left the library…through the exit _opposite_ to where Toph was sitting.

"…_okay?_"

--------------------------------------

"Hey…uh…Katara's friend." Zuko caught up with her.

"What do you want, jock?" Toph was not intimidated by the tall quarterback.

"My uncle…wanted me to tell you…happy birthday?" Zuko covered his crotch.

"Yeah, whatever." Toph left the brat alone, even though she knew he deserved a good beating.

--------------------------------------

Toph sat in her usual spot in the back of the bus. Aang live only ten blocks away from her mansion and they sat together everyday.

"_Where are you airhead_." Toph checked her watch. 3:04. He was late. "_Come on, come on. You're gonna miss the…_"

The bus started rolling away from the school. Toph looked around the bus. No Aang. She peaked out her window and saw Aang get into Sokka's car instead.

Toph frowned and sat back down, wondering had happened.

---------------------------------------

Toph threw her bag on her bed and turned on her XBOX. She played for an hour, ignoring her homework...as usual. When she was done pwning noobs, she turned on her laptop and looked for Aang's screen name.

Nothing. Not even an email.

"…huh." Toph didn't know what to say. She thought Aang would be the first to wish her a happy birthday, like ever year.

She closed her laptop and looked at her homework pad, but tossed her assignments away a second later.

-------------------------------------

Toph rested on bed, staring up at the ceiling and killing time by counting the little dots on the ceiling.

"Toph? Are you in there?" Her father knocked on her door.

"No! Some other girl is in your daughter's room."

He came inside, not getting her joke. "Don't think that we forgot young lady. We know what day it is."

"Wednesday?"

"It's your birthday. We remembered. And we have your gift for you."

"You have one this time. That's an improvement from the last year."

"Yes…well. Here you are." They handed Toph a gift certificate to the town mall.

"Wow. How creative." Toph said, looking at the cheap piece of plastic.

"That should be enough money to last you for a while." Toph looked at the number tag. 500 bucks.

"Wow! Thanks." She said, being honest.

"You're welcome. By the way, we won't be home tomorrow. We're going to Maine to see the Cunningham's."

"Oh. The pregnant couple? Please…convince them to name their kid Ritchie…for me?"

"Yes, well…good night Toph." Her father didn't have much of a sense of humor.

---------------------------------------

Toph sat motionless, listening to the clock tick on her dresser. Her foot began tapping as impatience swelled up inside her.

"Okay, seriously. Where the hell is that kid?" She yelled, as if Aang would magically show up if she spoke.

She looked out her window. No Aang. She re-checked her computer. Happyfeet09 wasn't logged on. She looked at her cell phone to see if she had a message. No one had even tired to call her.

Toph didn't care. She told herself that every year and every year Aang would wish her a happy birthday anyway.

"_I don't care, I don't care… I…don't care"_ She repeated in her head over and over again.

She checked her e-mail one more time. Nothing.

"How…" Toph looked at her clock. 11:54. "…how could he forget?"

"Lady Toph!" A voice came from behind her door.

"Yeah Maggie?" Toph's maid came in her room.

"Lady Toph, this was left at the front door for you." Maggie held a small box sealed with cheap wrapping paper. A tiny card held the wrapping together.

"When?" Toph asked.

"Just now." Toph got up and took the box from her.

"Thanks Maggie." Her maid left the room.

Toph shook the box. Something hard rattled inside it.

"_I swear, if Sokka mailed me something perverted…again…"_

Toph fiddled open the card and peaked inside.

_Dear Toph,_

_Sorry for the cold shoulder today. I know you hate your birthday. It's not expensive, but it's all I could get._

_-Twinkle Toes_

Toph smiled. "_He remembered…_" She slowly tore the paper off her gift. Aang had put her present in a shoe box "_Figures…_" She and threw out the paper out and opened the cardboard carton.

Aang gave her a picture frame, no bigger than a DVD case. Nicely developed, the photo in it was a snapshot of the two of them at Sokka's New Year's Eve party. Aang had one of those air blowers in his mouth and Toph had a plastic top hat on her head and a drink in her hand. Their arms were slung over each other's shoulder.

"Airhead." She said with a smile.

-----------------------------------

Toph crawled into bed. She looked at the picture she'd put on top of her TV and turned off the lights. For the first time in years, she went to sleep on her birthday with a smile.

-----------------------------------

Oh, Sokka is soooo punk-rock, Ty Lee is such a cheerleader and Toph is a tomboy…but you all knew that last one. 


	56. There Is

**There is**

Look kids, it's another Song Fic. It's "There is" by Blink-182, my favorite band. I miss them, I miss them...

New Mini series everybody. 4 parts. Enjoy.

----------------------------

**_This vacation's useless. These white pills are kind. I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive._**

Aang stared out of the window as Gyatso drove down the Jersey Turnpike. His iPod played another tormenting love song that only made him feel worse. He sighed, looking out at the other cars and thinking of everyone he wasn't going to miss over the summer. Katara, Sokka, Zuko…well, not Zuko.

But Toph…_yeah, Toph_, he thought. The summer was going to be really, really long with out her.

Hours passed...and memories of their frienship fill his head, torturing him...

**_I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9 and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our head lights._**

Just the night before he left was enough to make him homesick.

_"Really?" Toph asked._

_"Yep, all summer." Aang said, pretending to be nonchalant._

_"Wow. That sucks." They sat in front of Toph's Hummer on the basketball court in front of the school. "It's gonna be boring here without you."_

_"Yep. Glad you'll miss me." Aang smiled._

_"You wish." Toph pushed Aang over _

Aang sighed and tried to think of something else...but he couldn't._  
_

_**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have. The days have come and gone our lives went by so fast**  
_

…Aang remembered_…"Remember when we were kids? We used to have sleepovers all the time." Toph's eyes were still red and moist. Aang could barely keep his heart from caving in at the sight of his best friend crying_….Aang kept thinking of how much her cared about her. And the memories wouldn't stop coming….

**_I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor, where I laid and told you but you sweared you loved me more._**

_"Liar." Toph said._

_"I'm telling you. She was checking me out." Aang said with a very confident smile._

_"Well, I don't blame her. I mean, you're so damn cute." Toph said, fake-flirting with her friend._

_"Yeah, I know. Careful Toph. I may leave you for someone else." Aang played along._

_"Please Aang. No one could love you as much as I could." They both started blushing. They decided they didn't want to play anymore._

Aang remembered how fast his heart started beating when she said that. And he wished he had told her the same thing before he left.

**_Those notes you wrote me, I've kept them all. I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall._**

Knock, knock, knock. Gyatso opened the door slowly.

"Aang, this letter came in the mail for you." He said.

"One sec." Aang was busy building a model airplane, carefully using a pair of tweezers to get the right wing just right.

"The return address says it's from…Bei Fong?" Aang dropped the twisters, jumped out of his chair and grabbed the letter from Gyatso's hand. Gyatso left the room, smiling and shaking his head as Aang tore open the envelope.

Dear Twinkle toes,

It's really boring over here without you. Hurry back.

Nothing is happening. Katara swims all the time and

Sokka's playing in his band (he sucks). Get back over

here so we can hang out again.

-Toph.

**_With every single letter, in every single word, there will be a hidden message about a boy who loves a girl._**

Aang took out a fresh piece of paper. He clicked his pen a few dozen times (a habit he had) before he started writing.

"Dear…Toph." He spoke as he wrote, carefully writing each letter as neatly as he could.

"From…" Scratch, scratch. "…Love…Aang."

**_Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay…that there's someone out there who feels just like me._**

The red lights on his clock said 12:00. He was impatient, even though he knew the letter would take at least three days to get to her.

"_I should have e-mailed her_." He tossed and turned. He was thinking too much. He thought about the last night he spent with Toph before he left. He thought about Christmas time and her birthday. Cheating on tests, sneaking out for parties, hanging out at the mall, watching movies late at night, casuing trouble and studying. He thought about her and her and only her.

**…_There is_**

And the funny thing was, miles away, Toph couldn't stop thinking about him.


	57. Slumber Party

**Slumber Party**

Part II - Okay, I don't know _exactly_ what happens at slumber parties, but I think I have a good guess. Review and tell me if I'm right, ladies. Oh, and fellas…I know I broke the man-code by writing this. But I'm trying to win a bet here.

---------------------------------------

"No way!" Ty Lee squealed and her new girlfriends giggled with her.

The three other girls had been invited to spend the night at Ty Lee's house for a sleepover. With Azula out of town with Mai for a week, poor Ty Lee had no one to celebrate her birthday. Luckily, the young cheerleader was sweet enough to befriend anyone, including people she barely knew.

Katara seemed to be enjoying herself. She had one her blue P.J.'s and her hair was braided, which Ty Lee did for her. Suki used the night as an opportunity to relax. She took of her make up (at least for one night) and let Ty Lee painted her nails for her. Those three were having fun.

Toph, however, was _not_ having fun. She didn't like these things. Katara tricked her into coming, saying there would be free food and a movie. She didn't tell her that the food would be fat-free and the movie would be 'The Notebook'. But at least she wasn't home, Toph told herself. She and her parents had another fight and anywhere was better than her room.

"Okay, okay. I got one." Suki said. "Ty Lee. You and Zuko. What's the story?" Katara leaned forward and Toph groaned.

"Well…he's cute. But…Mai's dating him."

"Please. Have you seen what you look like? You could steal him from her any day." Suki said.

"No. I couldn't do that to her. She's my best friend." Ty Lee said, smiling as usual.

"_God, if twinkle toes saw me here he'd never let me live it down."_ Toph thought.

"Hey, wait. Katara…" Ty Lee said to honor student, who was shoveling spoonfuls of Cookie Dough out of her ice cream bucket. "…don't you like Zuko?" Toph finally became interested.

"…" Katara paused. "Nothing leaves this room right?" The girls nodded, knowing that something juicy was coming. "…okay…I do. I really like him." The two other girly-girls screamed and hopped up and down. Toph began to smack her forehead out of annoyance.

"But all of those boys are taken." Suki pointed out. "I know someone who might have her eyes on someone single." They all looked at Toph, who wasn't paying attention.

"Well Toph?" Katara said.

"What?" She finally was listening.

"Any boys you're interested in?" Suki asked.

"No." Toph said, bluntly.

"Come on. No one?" Ty Lee kept prying.

"What are you talking about?" Toph still was clueless.

"We mean Aang!" Katara said. Toph's eyes widened.

"Look! Her eyes are getting bigger. That mean she likes him. I read it in a magazine." Ty Lee got excited.

"No, that's not true. She's just didn't expect you to mention Aang." Katara reassured them, protecting her friend from further embarrassment.

"Well, do you like him?" Suki asked.

"Yeah Toph. Tell us."

"Ummm." Toph had a hard time finding the words.

"Come on. We won't tell." Katara said, forgetting about Toph's embarrassment, seduced by gossip.

Toph had been thinking about Aang for months. He had been down at the Jersey Shore all summer and everyday she could only think about how much she missed him. She liked seeing his stupid smile and hearing his wussy laugh. With him gone, she actually started to download some of his bad music. And in the last few weeks, she realized that she missed him because…somewhere between meeting him and him leaving…she fell in love with him. She was crazy about the little dork and she knew it.

"Well?" Ty Lee was sitting on her knees, anxious to hear her answer.

Toph look at her with a dead serious look on her face.

"No. I don't like Aang." The others girls sighed. "We're just friends."

--------------------------------------------

I haven't seen the Notebook yet.

Thanks guys for 30,000 hits!!!


	58. To You, With Love

**To you, with Love…**

_Dear Toph,_

_Hey! Thanks for the letter. It was the most exciting thing that_

_happened here so far. Gyatso is out most of the days working so_

_I have the place to myself. I spend a lot of time on the beach. Some_

_of the girls were checking me out…again. Let me know when you're jealous._

Aang stopped writing for moment, carefully thinking of how to hide what he really wanted to say.

_I miss you…a lot. I have only another three weeks here so tough it up. When I get back we'll hang out._

_Promise. I can't wait to see you._

_From,_

_Aang_

"From?" Aang re-read his letter. He thought it over, debating if it was worth the risk. He took a chance and scratched out '_from_' and wrote what he really wanted to write. "_Love_…" He wrote in pen so he couldn't erase it.

He put the letter in its envelope and sealed it carefully.

A few minutes later, he was out the door.

He walked to the mailbox and, nervously, dropped the letter in the post, wondering how Toph would feel when she read it.

---------------------------------------

"Sokka." Katara yelled, but her brother didn't hear her. "SOKKA!!!" Katara screamed over the annoying sound of his amplifier.

Sokka stopped playing. "What!" He yelled out, two floors down from their garage.

"For god sakes, turn that thing down!"

"Fine!" Sokka closed the garage door and turn his guitar and amp down a bit.

"Sorry about him." Katara said to Toph. They were both sitting on her bed. "But don't stop, keep reading."

Toph rolled her eyes and looked back at the letter.

"When I get back we'll hang out, promise?" Toph read out loud to Katara. "I can't wait…I can't wait to see you…" Toph's voice wandered.

She read the second to last word and felt warmer inside.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Uh…nothing. From Aang."

"That's it?" Katara asked, disappointed.

"……" Toph started into space.

"Toph?"

"What? Uh, yeah…that's it…" Toph shoved the letter into her pocket.


	59. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

"All set?" Gyatso asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure I've got everything." Aang re-checked his bag.

"I hope so. Because it's too late to turn back now." Gyatso drove out of the driveway. Aang looked back at the boring summer home they rented and was happy he was going home. He pulled out a thick book and began reading, already wishing the car ride was over.

--------------------------------------------

Toph tried to play her XBOX, but she couldn't get into the mood. She knew Aang was coming home today, but she hoped he would already be home.

She reached into her pocket and pull out the letter he had sent her. She kept it in her pocket since the day she got it, guarding it like a golden egg. Her thumb kept running over the last to words…

…_Love Aang…_

_…Love…_

Toph felt torn. One half of her knew what she wanted, but the other half didn't want to let herself be open to those mushy feelings that she despised for so long.

She waited another few minutes before putting the letter back in her pocket. Then she picked up her phone and dialed Aang's house number…for the tenth time.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…CLICK. Toph gasped. '_Hi, we can't get to the phone right now…_'

"Dammit!" She slammed it back down on the phone stand. "Just calm down." She told herself, stopping her hand from grabbing the letter again. She sat with her arms crossed and tried to force some patience out of her. The clock in her room ticked…and ticked…and ticked, pushing her closer to the brink of insanity as each second passed.

Toph's knee started bouncing, she began to bite her nails, and in the deepest part of her heart she wished Aang was there, although she did everything she could to deny it, even from herself.

"Screw this! I'm going for a walk!" She left her room, went out the door without saying a word to her parents, and headed across town, towards Aang's house.

---------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Aang said, finishing his book.

"Another ten minutes and we'll be home."

"Great." Aang smiled.

"Is there anything you're looking forward to?" Gyatso asked, suspecting that Aang and Toph were more than just friends.

"Um…there is one thing I'm think of doing." Aang whittled his fingers. "But…ah forget it."

"Like what?"

"It's…private. Sorry…I don't feel like talking about it." "_I don't have the guts to tell HER, let alone Gyatso._"

----------------------------------------

Toph jumped Aang's fence and landed in his backyard.

"BARK, BARK!!"

"Jesus!" Toph's heart jumped out of her chest. "Appa! Down boy! It's me." Appa ran over to Toph and licked her hand. "Good boy, good boy. Katara drop you off already?" Appa grunted.

"Where's the airhead?" Toph looked through the living room window and didn't see anyone inside. "TWINKLE TOES!!!" No answer. "Great." Toph sighed and rubbed her elbows as a cold wind blew over her. Fall was on its way.

"See ya Appa." Toph petted the big white dog and re-jumped the fence. Appa whimpered as she left. "_I just wasted time walking_." Toph complained in her head. She walked down the block, not going anywhere…she was just trying to think.

"_God…why is so hard to tell someone something…"_ She sighed and kept on walking. "_And I call him the chicken._"

----------------------------------------

Gyatso drove down the block and Aang stared at the cloud.

HONK-HONK! Gyatso beeped the car horn when he saw Toph walking away from their home. Aang looked to see what Gyatso was honking at, then sat up, excited.

"That was Toph!" He shouted.

"Yes Aang. I remember who she is. I'm not that old." Gyatso replied. "Oh good. She's coming back to our house." Aang looked back and saw Toph running after the car.

"_Uh-oh._" He felt his heart beat faster and his palms getting wetter.

Gyatso pulled into their driveway and unlocked the car door. "Go say hi to your friend Aang. We'll unpack later." He winked at his foster-son.

Aang gulped. "_Alright, be cool Aang. Stay calm. Just…roll with it_." He inhaled deeply and stepped out of the car.

Toph was feet away from him.

"Hey Toph. Did you miss mmmmm????" Toph jumped on the skinny boy and forced a kiss out of him. Aang's heart raced a mile a minute as Toph squeezed around his head tightly. Aang's legs jiggled, but he eventually grabbed her around her waist and kissed her back. He felt her smile.

Then Toph stopped the kiss. "Yeah, I missed you." And she kissed him again. Aang's heart felt like it was going to explode, but he swore he could feel Toph's heart beating faster.

They slowly stopped kissing. Toph dropped out of Aang's grip. He didn't know what to say. Thankfully Toph said it for him.

"Well…come on." She said, pulling him by his shirt. "You promised you'd hang out with me when you got home." And she tugged him down the block.

Gyatso shook his head, pretending he didn't see them leave.


	60. Ice

**Ice**

Toph snored…heavily. The dense air and cold weather did that to her. No matter how many sheets she slept under, her stone tent always let some of the frosty air touch her, and that made her mornings all the more difficult.

Thump! Thump! A sound came outside her tent. Toph woke up.

"Toph!" Aang's voice was dulled, but Toph knew it was him.

"Give me a minute!" She yelled. She crawled out of the warmth of her water tribe animal skins and put on her blue overcoat and mittens, more gifts from Katara. Her boots were the last thing to go on. They were restrictive, but her feet had already been burned; she didn't want to risk them freezing.

Her stone door fell to the ground, barely avoiding the air bender's toes. "What is it?" She asked Aang, covering her hands in her armpits.

"I want to show you something." Aang grabbed her elbow and tired to pull her.

"_Show_ me something huh? You wanna _show_ me something." Toph waved one of her hands over her eyes.

"Not _show._ I mean…just come with me." Aang smiled, even though Toph couldn't see it.

"No. No…Aang, just leave me alone." Toph tired to go back inside her tent.

"Come on. You'll love it. I promise." Aang tugged her harder and Toph's foot touched the snow.

"Aang…" She was nervous already. She couldn't see further than a foot past Aang.

"Don't be scared. Trust me." Aang tried to grab her hand. Toph hesitated…but eventually let him. The Avatar smiled and slowly walked her down the icy road.

Toph could still hear. The sound of crunching snow under their boots was almost unbearable. Her ears picked up on every tiny flake that touched the ground, even though only a few sprinkles came out of the sky. But she didn't hear anyone else. No whinny complaining and no irritating nagging.

"Where are Katara and Sokka?" Toph asked, still nervous. She held onto Aang's hand tightly.

"They went into town. This weather is nothing to them. But they'll be gone for a while…so…it's just you and me." Toph felt Aang's heart skip a beat.

---------------------------------------------

Winter had hit the earth kingdom hard. A blizzard had closed down everything in the northern lands from the Ping Province to Kyoshi Island. Everything was cold and silent and motionless…even the water.

The lake where the Gaang had been camping near had completely frozen over. In one day, the rippling waves had turned into a thick sheet of arctic glass. It was almost too perfect to believe.

Toph got on her knees and tapped the ice.

"Aang…" She was getting nervous again. She heard metal clack together and Aang putting something on his feet. "…what are we doing?"

"We're going skating." Aang said happily. He handed her a pair of ice blades.

"What!? No! There is no way and I'm getting on that ice!" Toph started to walk away, but Aang stopped her.

"Toph, it's fun."

"NO…WAY!"

"Just try it. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

"Aang, there is nothing you can do that would ever…" Aang grabbed the little earthbender and kissed her. Not much, just a slow, gentle touch of his lips on hers.

"I'll give ya another on the ice." Aang smiled again.

"…Aang…I…I hate it when you do stuff like that."

---------------------------------------------

"Okay, I got you. Now_slide_ your foot out towards me." Aang instructed Toph, carefully pointing out every little detail. The student and master roles had switched, but Aang didn't feel like gloating…not when the confident and powerful Toph Bei Fong had been reduced to a tense little blind girl who was as helpless as a toddler learning how to walk.

"Don't let me fall!" She said, scared.

"I won't. Just keep on going. Baby steps." Aang helped her slide, only going a few inches.

Toph's body shook. She couldn't see at all and she had no idea where she was or what was going on. But she trusted Aang…and she could still hear his voice. She only knew that he was there…she knew that he wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Good. Good Toph. You're getting it." Aang spoke too soon. Toph pushed too hard and she tripped. Aang grabbed under her arms and caught her before she hit the ice. He pulled her up slowly.

He had the nerve to giggle.

"Shut up!" Toph yelled. Her voice echoed across the ice covered forest.

Aang made her stand up. She grabbed him as her knees buckled, trying not to fall again. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, but Toph didn't notice. He leaned forward and kissed her again. That she noticed.

Toph was blind and the winter made it worse. On the ice, with her skates on, she couldn't see at all. But every time Aang kissed her, his heartbeat flooded over his face and she could "feel" his face. Every time he kissed her…it was almost like she could see.

And she loved him for that.

-------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to MoaningMomoMormon. Thanks to her, this turned out to be one of my favorites. Thanks for the idea…I hope you liked _YOUR_story.


	61. Water

**Water**

Toph sat away from the pool, in the shade. She was no where near the water and she didn't want to be. She could hear Katara having a blast, and Sokka. Even Zuko was enjoying himself. But Toph was fine being how she was…dry.

"Heads up!" Aang yelled as he flew in the air and cannonballed into the center of the pool from twenty feet up. The wave was so big, it hit Toph's feet. She quickly pulled away from the puddle and began to dry feet off with her towel.

Aang looked over at Toph and when he saw her alone under the shade of the trees, he felt sorry for her. So he jumped out of the pool and ran over to the earthbending maiden.

"Toph, come swimming with us." He said bluntly. Aang was dripping all over. Toph looked at him like he was the source of all the world's problems.

"How do I put this gently…..um..…no." Toph rolled over.

"Come on. It's fun."

"No." She said again.

"You know you want to."

"That's funny. Cause I thought that I thought that I _didn't_ want to."

"Toph, com have fun with us."

"Why don't you just back off twinkle toes." Toph grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it.

"Toph…" Aang begged, but Toph didn't move. He gave up. "Okay...but we'll be in the water if you change your mind." Aang launched himself into the sky again and dove back into the water.

Toph was happy when she was on the ground, but she _wasn't_ happy in the water. She was afraid of water. She knew she wouldn't drown…she knew Aang would make sure she would never let her get hurt…but she just could do it.

So all she _could_ do was listen to the others have fun, while she stayed rolled up in her blanket.

When she heard Aang laugh again, she suddenly wasn't so happy to be stuck on land.

---------------------------------

Eh. This one wasn't that good, but it's part of another mini-mini series.


	62. Fire

**Fire**

There is no continuity in this mini-mini-series. There's just one story for each element.

--------------------------------

"Aang, get over here!" Toph yelled, not knowing where he was. She huddled over the fire pit, rubbing her elbows and shaking. She had built a small tepee of sticks and tinder, but no matter how hard she smashed her rocks together, she couldn't get a fire started.

Aang dropped down behind her. "What?" He asked.

"Bend me some warmth, will ya." Her teeth began to chatter.

"Okay." Aang shot a fire ball into the stick pile.

"Thanks. How are you_not_ cold?" She asked.

"Sokka gave me an extra winter coat."

"Whatever. Just so long as we get out of here by tomorrow." They had decided to camp on top of a mountain and that meant a high altitude and strong, cold winds.

"Toph, it's really not that cold out. A tough girl like should be able to handle it."

"Hey, back off airhead. I'm tiny and tiny people need to stay warm."

"Alright. Do you want to borrow this coat?"

"I don't need your pity."

"I'm fine. I can always bend more fire."

"I'm okay Aang! So long as this baby's burning, I'll survive." Toph put her hands in front of the flames and soaked in the delicious heat.

"Okay. I'll be seeing ya." Aang jumped on his glider and took off with a gust of wind. The gust was so strong if knocked Toph's stick tepee over and put out her fire.

"AANG!!!" She screamed. Aang heard her yell and flew away faster, afraid to face her wrath.

-----------------------------------------------

Side note: I had a nightmare about Azula last night and it was _by-far_ one of the scariest dreams I've ever had. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed these.


	63. Air

**Air**

"AAANNNGGG!!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs as Aang pulled out of a spiral.

"Wooohooo!!" He yelled and laughed cheerfully.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Toph kept screaming. She grabbed his waist as tight as she could, practically ripping into his skin.

"Come on Toph. I would never let you get hurt." Aang reassured her.

"JUST PUT ME DOWN!! GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!"

"My glider is not a crazy thing. And If I let you down now, you'd fall a thousand feet."

"AHHHHHH!!" Toph's voice could shatter glass. She pulled herself higher on Aang's waist and clutched his spine.

"Hey, do you see those?" Aang said.

"NO!! I'M BLIND YOU IDIOT!!" Toph wouldn't calm down, even though they were gliding very slowly.

"There are clouds over there. Ever flown through a cloud before?" He tranquilly asked.

"NO!! AND I DON'T WANT TO!!"

"Let's go." Aang sped up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWINKLE TOES!!" Toph's feet wrapped around his ankles, but Aang maintained his balance. He dove into the patch of clouds head on, smiling and laughing. He even had the audacity to close his eyes as he flew. Toph kept on screaming in a high pitch she would have never used on the ground.

"Okay, we're going to go higher. Hold on!" Aang sped up and the two shot through the sky.

"TWINKLE TOES!!" Toph yelled and held onto Aang even tighter. The clouds flew by them so fast they felt rain droplets hitting their faces. Aang flew above the clouds and slowed down so Toph could catch her breath.

The rising sun hit their faces and warmed the drops on their cheeks. Aang slowed the glider down to a crawl.

"Toph, you okay?" He asked. He felt an extremely tight squeeze around his stomach that almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Aang…put me down…" Toph sounded like a little girl who had lost her mother and just wanted to go home.

"Toph, are you…?" Aang sword he saw a tear go down her cheek, but it could have been rain.

"Put me down…now!" She said firmly, but Aang could hear the fear in her voice.

"A…alright." Aang began to bring his glider down, very slowly. Toph held onto him, still terrified that if she let go she would fall to her death.

Eventually, Aang landed and let Toph fall to the ground. "Toph, I'm sorry." Aang didn't realize she would be _that_ scared.

He reached to help her up, but Toph slapped his hand away from her. She got up on her own, sniffling quietly.

"Toph, I…" Aang felt his stomach wiggle with guilt.

"You're such a jerk." She said without looking at him and ran away without looking back.

"Toph!" Aang yelled but she kept on running. Aang felt something horrible swell up in his heart. He threw his glider to the ground and kicked dirt on it. "Stupid stick." He blamed his toy.


	64. Earth

**Earth**

Thanks for 36,000 hits.

* * *

"Mmmmm." Toph's tension melted off of her as she lay down in the cool grass. "This is the life."

Toph kicked her ankles together. Clunk! A rock foot-rest popped out of the dirt by her feet.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet." Toph sighed and began enjoying her little place of paradise.

"_Some time to myself_." She thought. "_No noise, no work, no stress…and NO twinkle toes._" Toph smiled and let the relaxation envelope her.

**--10 Minutes Later--**

"Sigh…" Very quickly, Toph's little place of paradise didn't feel so peaceful. The peace and quiet became unbearably boring. The cool earth became cold and lonely.

"Sigh." Toph rolled over, trying to get comfortable again.

The wind blew through her hair and reminded her of Aang.

"SIGH!!" She said loudly, trying to block out her own thoughts.

"Why am I not enjoying this?" She asked herself and tired to think of reasons why she was better off _without_ Aang. "_It's finally quiet. Aang is too loud anyway. He gives me a headache. And… then he… he sings to me to make me feel better_." Toph scratched her head.

"_He's…such a little kid…like me. No, he's immature. He makes stupid jokes…he makes me laugh._" Toph stretched and rolled over again.

"Even when he's far away, he's trying to get me to move." She said, annoyed.

"_I'm not moving. I'm staying right here._" Toph told herself over and over. And every time she told herself she didn't want to leave, her little place of paradise became more and more irritating.

"Airbenders…" She looked for something to complain about…and Aang was at the top of her list, as usual.

"_He…uh…he…he can't earthbend! Yeah, that loser. He needs me to help him…wait…he needs me_." Toph felt a bump in her chest. "…do I…need…him?"

Toph sat up and looked around. She made sure absolutely no one was there.

"Well, this is boring!" She said to out loud, just in case. "I guess I'll go find that little twerp and see what he's up to." Toph looked around again before she left.

She thought she heard a childish chuckle echo through the breeze behind her, but ignored it.


	65. Peanuts

**Peanuts**

Dedicated to GhostCookie. I told you I could do it. :P.

--------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Aang rolled over, his eyes barely open. Something woke him up. It was just past midnight and he did NOT want to get up and find out what it was.

He fell back to sleep but he was re-awoken few minutes later by a rustling noise.

"What?" He groaned and the noise stopped. He closed his eyes again but, a few minutes later, the sound returned. It sounded like someone was going through his bags.

"Momo…cut it out." Aang grunted. The noise stopped again.

"Kkkkuurreeekkk!!" Momo jumped down in front of the Avatar. Aang heard the sound again and realized it wasn't Momo.

He slowly got up and crawled across Appa's back. The giant bison was still asleep. He peaked over the edge of his saddle and looked down at the tents where his friends lay in dreamland.

Their bags and supplies were placed in between Katara and Sokka's tent, supposedly safe from thieves. A few of _Aang's_ bags were pushed back and some of his clothes were tossed out on the ground.

"_Zuko?"_ Aang suspected that the fire prince was trying to steal something from him. He heard the thief move again. He quietly floated down off Appa's back and tiptoed over their camp site, using extreme silence and grace.

Aang inhaled and braced himself for a fight. He jumped out and took a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" He shouted. Toph froze. "Toph?" The little earthbender turned around slowly.

"Mai Maang." Her mouth was full.

"Toph, what are…HEY! Are you stealing my peanuts…AGAIN!!" Aang got upset.

Toph swallowed. "No I'm not." Toph wiped her mouth.

"Yes you are! You've been doing this ever since I started learning earthbending! For crying out loud, why can't you buy your own peanuts?!"

"Aang, calm down. You're going to wake…"

"No! I am sick of you pushing me around! You take my stuff! You pick on me! And now you're waking me up in the middle of the night…for what?! A midnight snack?!"

Sokka woke up. Still dazed, he peeked outside of his tent. He couldn't see anything, but he heard Aang loud and clear.

"Aang…" Toph tired to get him to calm down.

"Why is it so hard for you to leave my nuts alone?!" Aang yelled.

"It's because you're cute, that's why Aang. Now can you please be quite…I'm trying to get some sleep." Sokka went back into his tent.

Aang began blushing heavily.

"He's right twinkle toes." Toph smiled, taking advantage of his embarrassment.

"Just…leave me alone!" Aang ran back to Appa's saddle.

"So…does that mean I can have these?" Toph yelled, holding up his bag of peanuts.

"No way…" Aang mumbled.

"Did you say 'O…kay'? If you're alright with it Aang." Toph ate another peanut and went back to bed.

---------------------------------------------

Oh, sexual innuendo…thy is my friend.


	66. Asking II

**Asking II**

Set in Modern Day. Toph's eyes work.

--------------------------------------

"Oh man." Aang brushed his hair and tried to make himself look half way decent, but he was desperately overdue for a haircut. "This is going to be a long day."

He inhaled deeply and left his bathroom. He took his bag, walked to the street corner and waited, fidgety as usual.

"This is just like everyday. Nothing is different." Aang tried to convince himself.

Eventually the bus came rolling down his street, filled with rowdy teens. It pulled up in front of him wait a loud SCREECH.

"Okay. Here we go." He said as the bus doors opened. He walked, holding his breath.

"Hey!" Toph yelled at him from the back seat. Aang walked over to her, dodging spitballs and Frisbees.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"Sleep well without me? You tossed and turned, didn't you?" Toph smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I had a few dirty magazines to keep me company."

"Please. You wouldn't have the guts to keep dirty mags in that dirt hole you call a house."

"Every time I _try_ to play along with your jokes, you say something else and it takes my winning streak away from me before it gets started." Aang complained.

"I'm the girlfriend. Ask anyone; we're supposed to win."

They stopped talking for a few minutes.

"So…" Aang started. Toph looked at back him with eager eyes. "…um…doing anything Friday?"

"No. Why?" She drew closer to Aang, getting excited.

"Just…wondering."

"Oh." She moved away from him and crossed her arms.

Aang was stalling. Even after dating for six months, he was still shy.

"I'm waiting." Toph reminded him.

"Toph…you huh…"

She looked back at him.

"…would you…go to the prom with me?" Even with a bus full of loud high schoolers, the back of the bus seemed extremely silent.

"Aang…" Toph's eyes widened. "…you know you could do better than that."

"Oh come on. I'm trying!" Toph crossed her arms again and look away from him. "Fine." Aang grabbed one of her hands and put two of hi fingers on the end of her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"Toph…" He deepened his voice. "…nothing would make me happier than taking you to the prom."

Toph's eyes sparkled and her knees felt weaker. "See…now that's how you do it." She kissed him. He kissed back.

Then Toph pulled away.

"Oh, by the way…that's a 'yes'." Then she kissed him again.


	67. Best Friends I

**Best Friends I**

Set in the Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE. Mini-Series Alert

----------------------------------------------------

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!?!" Once again, Aang was acting hysterical.

"Aang, calm down! Don't loose your cool." Sokka tried to calm the nervous boy down, but he wouldn't listen.

"Sokka, this is really, really bad!"

"What are you talking about? Toph said she'd go with you. That sounds like a good thing to me."

"Sokka, this is the PROM!! People in suits and ties and limos and…those…flower thingy's you give to your date."

"So?"

"I don't have _any_ money! I can't buy Toph the night she deserves! I can't even buy a tie and jacket for myself!"

"Okay, okay…just chill out for a bit. Sit down." Sokka tossed Aang a bean-bag chair and the skinny boy plopped down on it, rocking himself.

"This whole thing was a bad idea." Aang began to wish he had never asked her.

"Don't say that champ. Friday night is going to be great! All we gotta do is…make a few sacrifices. How much money you got? Not just on you, everything."

Aang emptied his pocket. He pulled out a few bills and coin. No wallet.

"Um…there's like…twenty-three dollars and…eighteen cents here. So…counting my savings…" Aang counted with his fingers. "….about…a hundred and eighty dollars."

"Okay. That's plenty to get Toph a flower thingy and to _rent_ a cheap tux."

"Rent?"

"Yeah. You don't_buy_ a tuxedo for prom little dude."

"Really?"

"Seriously…you didn't know that?"

"No…I thought…"

"Well, whatever. Just rent a _jacket_…and a _tie_. That's it! Use one of your buttoned shirts for the under part. I know you've got at least one."

"But what about the tickets for the _actual_ prom?"

"Go talk to those Freedom Fighter guys. I'm sure they have few extra tickets lying around."

"Sokka, those kids are thieves."

"Desperate times buddy, desperate times. I'll get 'em for ya if you want. Just pay me back later."

"Um…okay. How much?"

"Don't worry about it. Just think of filling in all the other gaps for Friday. I'll let ya borrow some of my cologne, some hair gel…I got a fancy hat if you wanna use it."

"Wow, thanks Sok…wait. No, no, no! None of this is gonna work out!"

"_Now_ what's wrong?"

"There's no possibly way I can pay for a limousine…not even for a few hours."

"Aang…you're gonna blow a gasket if you keep freaking out like this."

"But I don't have a ride!"

"Yeah ya do." Sokka tossed Aang his car keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you borrow my ride for that night."

"Are you…this is a joke right? You never let _anyone_ touch your car."

"Her name is Felicity." Sokka corrected Aang.

"Sokka…I can't take this."

"Yeah you can. Just don't crash it, don't get it impounded and…don't…_do_ anything in it."

"_Do_? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You know what happens on prom night."

"What? What happens?" Aang looked at Sokka with cough innocent eyes.

"Uh…just let Toph do all the work." Sokka patted Aang on his shoulder. The young boy was very confused.

But he had a ride and enough money to (hopefully) give Toph a night she'd never forget. And it was all thanks to his best friend.

"Sokka…dude…"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't gotta say nothing." They paused as Sokka tied his shoe.

"…thanks."

"Yeah…no problem. Anytime." Sokka took his keys back from Aang.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Dude, the prom is four days from now! I'm still gonna need Felicity until Friday."


	68. Best Friends II

**Best Friends II**

Set in the Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ow! Watch it." Toph complained.

"Sorry." Katara tugged on the comb, struggling to pull the plastic tool through the tomboy's hair. "When was the last time you brush this?" Katara asked.

"I only do that for school photos and fancy stuff."

"School photos were taken over three months ago!"

"Yeah. What's your point? OW! I said watch it!" Katara had pulled out another knot. They were in Katara's room, both looking at Toph in Katara's mirror.

"Well sorry…but it's like a spider web up here."

"Just give me that!" Toph took the comb out of her friend's hands and began to gently brush her own hair.

"Okay, you do your hair. I've got some things I want to show you."

"Let me guess: more of that girly make-up and stuff?"

"Hey, you came over here asking _me_ for help." Katara shuffled through her dresser.

"I know but…" Toph drifted off without finishing.

"Anyway…let's get to work. You've got pale skin so…what color is your skin tone?"

"It's like a pale White-ish, Asian-ish blend of Asian and pale White."

"Toph."

"Well, what do you want from me Kat? I don't_ know_ any of these things. I don't _like_ any of these things!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down already."

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Toph put down the comb.

"Oh come on. I was so happy when you asked me to help you with your look for prom, I nearly…"

"No. Katara, I mean…I mean, _going_ to prom all together." Toph looked down at the floor.

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that. You know you were happy when Aang asked you."

"Yeah…I didn't think the little shrimp had the guts."

"He was here yesterday."

"What?!" Toph looked up at Katara.

"Yeah. He was asking Sokka for help. He's really nervous too."

"Hey! I am _not_ nervous!"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you mean 'uh-huh' sugar-queen?"

"I mean every time you ever needed advice, you've come to me. Advice about Aang…dating…I've helped you out each time because…well, because you were a bit…scared."

"HEY! WATCH IT!!" Toph yelled at her.

"Calm down Toph. I didn't mean it like that."

Toph sat back down, crossed her arms and looked away from her friend.

"Look…Friday night is going to be great. And when Aang sees what you look like, his jaw is going to hit the floor."

Toph sighed. "…you promise?" Toph needed reassurance. 

"I'll bet you my allowance." Katara held out her pinky, ready to swear on it.

"Ha-ha. Your allowance. That's cute."

"What's that mean?"

"Ask me how much my dress cost?"

"Uh…I think I'll pass."

-----------------A Few Hours Later-----------------------

"Okay, all done." Katara let Toph see herself in the mirror. She looked like a different person, all dolled up and girly. "What do you think?" Katara was proud of her work.

Toph gazed at herself, amazed that she could look…beautiful.

"Toph?"

"Katara…this is…" She touched her cheek, making sure that it was really her reflection she was looking at. "…thank you."

"Don't mention it." Katara smiled at her best friend.

"Do I…do I leave it on till Friday?" Toph didn't know.

"What? Don't be silly. I'll come over and fix you up again the night of the prom." Katara started to put particular beauty items in a box, to remember which one she used on Toph.

"Okay." Toph was still examining her new look, like her reflection was an alien image that she had never seen before.

"So…what are you guys going to do _after_ prom?" Katara asked.

"Take a wild guess." Toph smiled.

"You think Aang'll…"

"Yeah right. He probably doesn't even know what to expect." Toph and Katara both laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

EVERYBODY! Ya gotta go to deviantart. Ya gotta go to search for RiaKitsuneYokai…go to her page and look at her pics. SKIN TYPES. It's a picture she made of this story


	69. The Big Night

**The Big Night**

Woohoo! 40,000 HITS!!! I love you all!!! This next post is my longest one yet. But I think you'll enjoy it.

This takes place in the Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE!!!11one!!

----------------------------------------------------

Vvvvrrrmmm. Sokka's Mazda drove smoothly down the road. The engine was so quite, Aang could hear his heart beating over it.

His left foot tapped up and down, nervously. His hands were sweating on the leather wheel. AND his bow tie was too tight. He argued with his body, commanding it to calm down, but it refused to listen.

He slowed down as he closed in on the massive mansion in the middle of suburbia. Their front gate was already open for him. He drove up to the door. He saw a shadowed image move away from the window when he stopped the car.

Aang stepped out of the car and wiped the sweat off his hands. He straightened his rented tuxedo and loosened his bow tie. He walked away from the car, but ran back when he realized he forgot Toph's corsage. He stopped in front of her door and re-checked everything again.

"_Not too late to run" _he reminded himself. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened quickly and Toph's father stepped forward to confront the young man. Mr. Bei Fong didn't like Aang in the first place and he knew what happened on prom night.

"Evening…" Aang gulped. "…Mr. Bei Fong." The corsage shook in Aang's hand.

Toph's father looked at him up and down. Every other day, Aang wore tattered jeans and old shirts but, although Lao never liked Aang, he could not complain about the young man's attire tonight.

"Come in!" Lao ordered Aang. Aang jumped inside and the door closed behind.

------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes passed…very slowly. Aang couldn't figure out if he was early or if Toph was messing with him again. Lao Bei Fong wouldn't stop staring at him.

"A-hem!" Their maid got both of their attentions. "Lady Toph is ready." The maid stepped aside and let Toph descend the staircase.

"Wow." That's all Aang could say. Her hair was tied in a bun with a jeweled band. Two thin strands of hair floated over her ears. Her light green dress revealed both of her shoulders and stretched down to her ankles, ending just above her flat slippers (also greenish). Her face was gently painted with the make-up Katara had finished putting on just before Aang showed up.

Her emerald eyes didn't looked away from Aang as she descended the staircase.

"Hey." Toph said, stopping in front of her date.

"…uh." Aang began to blush…again. "…you…look…great." He scratched the back of his head. Toph giggled and bit her lip. "OH! I…got you this!" Aang handed her the corsage, which was still in its plastic case.

"I think you're supposed to put it on me twinkle toes." Even now, Toph mocked him.

"Oh." Aang's red cheeks grew even redder. He fumbled the flower out of its case. Toph giggled. Eventually, Aang was able to slowly pin the tiny yellow flower onto Toph's gown.

"Anyway…" Mr. Bei Fong interrupted. "…there are a few things I'd like to talk about with you two before you go."

"Bye dad!" Toph grabbed Aang and pulled him out the door, leaving Lao alone and even more frustrated.

------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! Is that Sokka's car?" Toph was awe-struck.

"Yeah. He's letting me borrow it for the night." Aang opened the passenger's door for his date.

"Why, thank you my good sir." Toph spoke in a fake British-accent.

"You're welcome m'lady." Aang mimicked her tone of voice and jumped into the driver's seat. "You really do look great." Aang reminded Toph as he buckled his seat belt, not blushing this time.

"Yeah, yeah. You can try to seduce me _after_ the prom, hot stuff." Toph smiled. Aang smiled back, but still had no idea what she was talking about.

------------------------------------------

The school gymnasium was packed from wall to wall. Anyone who was anyone had come with a date. The few poor stags were chatting with each other in the back of the room, but most of the guests had someone to dance with. Everyone who wasn't dancing was sitting at their tables, eating off a fancy china plate.

When Aang and Toph entered the room, a few people looked at them. One mean girl had the nerve to say "What are _they_ doing here?" Toph glared at her and the skinny blonde looked away.

"Wow. It's kind of crowded." Aang said.

"Uh…yeah. It's the prom air-head. How did you think it was going to be?"

"Well…not _this_ crowded." They didn't say anything for a second.

"Well, let's go find our seats already. I'm getting hungry just looking at this spread."

------------------------------------------

Every other time they had eaten in public, Toph had disregarded her table manners and all of the other upper-class habits she had been forced to learn as well. But on the night of the prom, Toph was most reserved and delicate as she ate. She sat up straight and sipped her drink gently and didn't even finish half of the plate before pushing it aside. Maybe it was the expensive dress or the fancy silverware, but even Aang was impressed.

"I wish I had my camera." Aang joked.

"What for?"

"Why can't you eat like that any other night…or day?"

"I don't like all that uppity rich people stuff. I'm being nice tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Aang said. Normally, Toph would have fought back, but, like she said, she was being nice.

Toph heard a slow song starting to play.

"Dance with me." Toph ordered Aang.

"We just ate…" Aang stopped mid-sentence. Toph leaned towards him, revealing her most of her chest.

"Dance…with…me." She said again.

"…okay." Aang mumbled. Toph smiled and pulled Aang off his feet.

------------------------------------------

"Ow."

"Sorry." Aang apologized again.

"Come on. Your name is twinkle toes. Start living up to your name."

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"Ow. Again?"

"Sorry." Aang kept stepping on Toph's feet, even though they were dancing slowly.

"Just don't be so nervous." Toph moved in closer and rested her head on his chest. Aang's heart began to race. Toph heard it. But the boy put his hand around her waist and moved slower, enjoying her warmth.

Toph smiled. Aang smiled. They were finally enjoying their night.

"Ow." Toph said, breaking the silence.

"That one was your fault."

------------------------------------------

"Say cheese!" A bright flash blinded Toph and Aang for a moment. "Okay. That was a nice one. Be sure to pick it up before you leave.

"I hate photos." Toph said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm not what you'd call…photogenic."

"That's probably because…you're, uh…you're so beautiful. And a picture could never compare to the real you."

Toph felt her heart skip a beat. She never expected Aang to say something like that.

"Like I said…save the sweet talking for _after_ prom." She kissed him on his cheek.

Aang was still clueless

------------------------------------------

"Desert!!!" Aang smiled and began to eat his ice cream.

"You never change." Toph said, gently scooping up a spoonful of Strawberry Swirl.

"Nope." Aang scoffed down his vanilla ice cream.

"Slow down twinkle toes. Or you'll get…"

"Argh!" Aang grabbed his forehead and tried to endure the pain of brain-freeze.

"Yeah. You never change." Toph rubbed her boyfriend's hair.

------------------------------------------

"Okay kids! Grab you partner and get on the dance floor…because it's time for the last dance." The DJ started playing "_The Last Dance_" by Frank Sinatra. All the teachers sighed, but most of the kids asked "Who's this old guy singing?"

"Well…maybe we should…go up." Aang said to Toph. She didn't reply. She just grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

_It's the last…dance. We've come to the last…dance…_

Aang put his arm around Toph's waist. He had quickly gotten used to it being there. Toph put both of her arms behind his head. She had to reach and stand up straight. After all the years she had known him, Aang had finally grown taller than her. She liked it…but she never told him.

…_it's obvious…they're aware of us…the pair of us…_

"I'm…" Toph stopped for a moment. "…I'm having a great time."

"…Yeah?" Aang smiled and laughed gently. He wasn't surprised…he was relived.

"Yeah twinkle toes. You really know how to show a girl a good time." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

They swayed slowly as the song began to end, not letting go of each other, wishing…

…_I want to hold you like…this forever and more…_

------------------------------------------

Aang drove back into Toph's part of town. Toph didn't say anything since they had left the prom, and Aang was getting closer and closer to her home. She knew she had to say something.

"Uh…Aang…" Toph finally spoke up, her heart still beating fast.

"Yeah Toph." Aang still hadn't lost his smile from the last kiss she gave him.

"It's…only 11:00 ya know." She nodded toward the dashboard.

"Oh. Well…we can go do something else…I guess. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Na. Do you…" She gulped. "…want to go to your place?" Aang looked at her, ignoring the road for a brief second. NOW he knew what Toph meant by_after_ the prom.

"Uh…are you sure you want to. Gyatso is away on business. We'll…" Aang began to blush again. "…we'll be all alone."

"Yeah…I know." Toph put her hand on knee and smiled. Aang forced himself not to pant.

"Okay…I guess if that's…if that's what you want."

"It is Aang." She leaned on his shoulder again. "I love you." She reminded him. Aang began to drive faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that took so long to update. I hope you though it was worth the wait.

Side note: MY prom was great! I left on Friday at 5:00 and I didn't come back till…Tuesday.


	70. 20 Questions

**20 Questions**

College has started up again so stories may be a little harder to post these days. But I'll be updating this Fic whenever I can. By the way, if anyone sees a grammatical error or a misspelling or any typo at all, PLEASE tell me. I want to fix all the problems on this story.

-------------------------------------

"I'm really bored." Toph said. She lay on her back on the cool dirt. The boys had gone out to "warrior train", as Sokka put it, leaving the girls alone to…"bond", as Katara put it. But half an hour after Aang and Sokka left, the two realized that they _still_ had nothing in common.

"Well, then let's do something?" Katara said. She still hadn't given up on trying to connect with Toph.

"Like what?"

"Um…ever play truth or dare?"

"With only two people? Pass."

"Uh…okay. How about 20 questions?"

"Fine. Anything is better than nothing." Toph got up and sat down on a log in front of the fire place.

"You think of something." Katara said, eager to play.

"Okay…got it."

"Person, place or thing."

"Person."

"Okay. Is this person…a bender?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Toph, you're not supposed to tell me until I run out of all my questions."

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to think of something, other than yourself, and I try to guess what it is based on your answers. And you're not supposed to tell me until I run out of questions."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Toph groaned and then paused, thinking to herself. "There, I got something. And it's not me."

"Is it a person?"

"Yep."

"Is it a woman?"

"No. He's not."

"Alright." Katara scratched her head, thinking hard. "Do I know this person?"

"Uh-huh." Toph nodded, not enjoying the game yet.

"Is he young?"

"Yeah, he's young. This game is boring." Toph said.

"It gets better, trust me. Do you like this person?"

Toph's eyebrows rose. "Define 'like'?"

"Ya know…do you like em?"

"Uh…yeah." Toph looked slightly nervous.

"Wait…" Katara grew interested. "Do you…like-like this person?"

"You just asked that question."

"I mean, do you like-like…ya know…_like-like_!"

"…maybe." A tiny bit of red fill Toph's cheeks.

"Hey, it's gotta be a yes or a no."

"…yes." Toph's nervousness disappeared once she confessed.

"Wow. Alright…umm. Does this person…is he handsome?"

"How do I know?" Toph waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry."

"That counts as a question."

"Fine. Have you known this person for a while?" Katara liked gossip.

"For…a while? I don't know exactly how long it's been."

"Okay. Have I known this person longer than you have?"

"Yeah."

"Have you liked this person for a while?"

"Since I met him. I mean, yes." Toph grew happier with every question. She glad that she was finally talking to someone about her bottled up feelings.

"Does he like you?"

"…I don't know." Toph started to feel bad again.

"Does he…what is he like?"

"That is _not _a fair question."

"Sorry."

"That counts too."

"Fine." Katara cleared her throat. "Yes or no. Is he younger than you?"

"No." Toph said.

"Okay." Katara had an idea of who it was.

"Is he strong?"

"Oh yeah." Toph said like it was obvious.

"He's confident right."

"Not all the time. But I guess my answer is a yes."

"Okay. Is he smart?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't act like he is."

"I think I know who this person is." Katara said smugly.

"Yeah, but you only have one guess so you better be keep playing."

"Okay." Katara was happy the Toph was finally opening up to her. "Does this person live with us?"

"Yes." Toph started blushing a bit.

"Is he tall?"

"Not really." Toph said.

"Does he like hot weather?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"Does this person have a boomerang?" Katara asked straight out with a smug smile.

Toph jolted. "What?! Sokka?! No!" Toph looked at Katara like she was crazy.

"It's not Sokka?" Katara was shocked.

"NO!" Toph's voice squeaked out of distress. She began to blush heavily , regretting ever agreeing to play the stupid game. "You guessed. Game over." Toph tried to stop Katara from going any further.

"No it doesn't. I asked if he had a boomerang."

"Whatever!" Toph got angry and defensive again. "Just…just forget it." And she began to feel guilty for some reason. She turned away from Katara and crossed her arms.

They were silent for a moment, both of them upset that their game went off the rails.

Katara replayed all of Toph's answers in her head. She thought of all of the qualities of Toph's mystery person…and then it dawned on her.

"Wait. Toph…you don't mean…Aang, do you?"

"I don't feel like playing anymore." Toph got up and left.


	71. The 21st Question

**The 21****st**** Question**

This last bit…I decided to remove from 20 Questions because the other ending had a more dramatic effect. This is the alternate ending. Te-he.

--------------------------

Toph walked to her tent, ignoring Katara.

"Toph wait. Let's talk about this." The waterbender begged.

"There's nothing to talk about." Toph grew more annoyed by the second.

"You don't need to be ashamed of…"

"I'M NOT ASHAMED!!! I'M ANGRY!!!" Toph yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry." Katara pleaded with her friend.

"Sorry! You started playing this dumb game with me."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just like hearing about this stuff, that's all."

"Oh, you like exploiting people's emotions huh. Fine, let's play a new game. 20 questions again. This time I'm asking. Person, place or thing?"

"Toph."

"Person huh. Okay…can this person bend fire? Does he have a scar?"

"I don't want to play anymore." Katara walked away.


	72. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Death-Fic warning

--------------------------------------------

Toph held onto Aang's arm as they walked down the red hallways. Both were in their white robes and Toph had her hair styled.

"Did I mention I feel extremely uncomfortable with this?" Aang said to Toph.

"Yes, over and over again." Toph barked back at him.

"I mean, I don't think I'm even welcome in this _building_, let alone in front of everyone else."

"For crying out loud, suck it up and stop being such a damn baby." Toph practically shouted at Aang. "I don't care if you wet your pants, thirty minutes won't kill you!" Aang stopped talking. "I need you to be here for me now." Toph said, calmer, sadness in the back of her throat. Aang just nodded.

The hallway ended, opening up into a very big room with dozens of Fire benders. Many were retired military officers whom Aang had defeat in the past. There were many women there, and even some people who were as young as Toph and Aang. But they all had sorrow written on their faces. Most of the women were crying their eyes out and their husbands were consoled them.

"Crowded, huh?" Aang asked Toph, who was already beginning to cry herself. Aang figured that jokes wouldn't do much for her now. He walked her through the crowd, getting nasty looks from anyone who didn't have tears in their eyes.

"Where…" Toph started but her throat swelled up as the tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "…where is he?"

Aang coughed. "He's…straight ahead." Aang tilted his head towards the large coffin in the center of the room. It was covered with expensive flowers. Toph covered her mouth and began to sob on her husband's arm. "Come on." Aang helped her up to the casket, step by step.

Aang recognized the young man next to the coffin, looking inside it, standing over it motionless. Aang kept on marching, with his wife…for his wife. Aang stopped right next to his old enemy, who had a river of tears flowing out of his eyes. Fire Lord Zuko didn't look like the threatening warrior he was when they were younger. He looked as helpless as he had Aang made him feel all those years ago.

Zuko glanced over and noticed the Avatar staring back at him. For a second, Zuko's expression turned into rage, but then his mind slipped back into his mourning.

Toph, meanwhile, was as broken as Zuko was. Her hand slowly reached for the edge of the coffin, eventually tapping it and sending vibrations through the wooden frame. She wept when she felt the vibrations come back to her and she threw herself into Aang's chest.

"I'm sorry." Aang said, looking down at the late General Iroh.

"I don't even know what he looks likes." Toph stammered out as she babbled into Aang's robes.

"He looks very peaceful." Aang told his wife. Zuko kept glancing back at the couple.

"He…he was my friend." Toph began rambling. "If I hadn't met him…remember when we were kids and we had that fight? If I hadn't met him, I never would have come back…" She began weeping again.

Aang held her tightly as she grieved. Then he glanced at Zuko, who was still crying. He reached out to him, slowly putting his hand on his shoulder. Zuko did not push Aang off.

"I'm sorry for you too." Aang tried to sound as warm as possible. Zuko's teeth clenched and his fists tightened…and then he kept on crying.

_General Iroh_

_The Dragon of the West_

_Aged 87 Years_

_Father, Uncle, Friend_


	73. Portrait

**Portrait**

"Alright. Is everyone happy with these agreements?" Aang asked the table of diplomats and leaders. They all bowed to him, simultaneously saying yes. "Good." Aang pointed to the scribe in the corner of the room. "You there, tell the people of Ba Sing Se what we agreed on."

"Yes Avatar." The scribe ran out of the room with his brush and papers.

Aang pulled out his own brush and the diplomats applauded Aang as he signed the parchment.

"Brilliant!" "Incredible!" "This avatar is truly living up to his title." Each leader praised the airbender for his peace-making skills. Ever since the war ended, which was nearing its ten year anniversary, the Avatar had been working hard to restore balance to the world. He had gain many fans and followers in his solo travels as he helped village after village recover from the decades of fighting.

The group began to slowly leave the room, one by one, each bowing to the Avatar as they left. They each gave their own personal compliment, along with an invitation to come to their village next.

Aang accepted their praises with a smile and respectfully bowed back, and soon found himself alone in the room.

"Finally." He said as he stretched his arms and legs. "All this work…" He said to himself, looking over the scrolls and papers still sprawled out on the table.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand-sized scroll, a tiny piece of paper which he valued over all the others in the room. He unraveled very carefully. Painted gently on fine paper was his family portrait, beautifully detailed. His wife, Toph, sat next to him wearing her finest kimono. Their little girl, Ani, sat happily on her father's lap.

Aang smiled. He even though the idea of carrying the portrait with him was to make him feel better, every time he looked at the thing hem missed his family even more. The only reason he hadn't thrown it away was because it was one of the few material possessions he brought with him on his lonely journeys.

"Avatar Aang!" The scribe ran back into the conference room. "The king requests that you are there while the new treaty is announced."

Aang sighed and carefully re-rolled his portrait and placed it back in his robe. "Alright, back to work." He said and followed the young scribe.

---------------------------------------------------------

I haven't published a Future Fic in a while. I have one more after this so they will tie in together nicely.


	74. Daddy

**Daddy**

Appa flew over the small earth kingdom. "He's back!" "Avatar Aang is home!" Aang heard people yelling and cheering as he flew by. He waved to them, even though he didn't know who they were.

He smiled at them, but his grin was fake; he only cared about two people in this town.

Appa flew up to the little hill where he lived and landed in his stable. Aang tied him down and ran towards the small house next to the stable.

He whistled.

Toph heard it.

"I'm home!" Aang yelled. Toph felt her husband's footsteps running along the side of their hill.

She met him at the door and jumped into his arms and kissed him before he could even walk inside. Aang twirled her around and kissed her back.

"I missed you so much." Aang held her tightly.

"Where the hell were you?" His wife hadn't lost her charm.

"ANI!" Aang yelled into the house. "Daddy's home! Where is she?"

"She's in her room. Wait here." Toph left Aang in the doorway and went inside, touching the walls as she walked towards their daughter's room.

A few minutes later, she came back with Ani. The little girl was holding onto her mother's hand, waking on her own.

"WOW! She's walking!" Aang yelled. Ani giggled. One of her hands reached out towards her father. Toph let go of her and Ani walked over to Aang. The proud Avatar grabbed his little girl and twirled her around.

"Daddy!" Ani yelled.

"Oh my…she can say 'daddy' too?" Aang's smile stretched. He kissed his little girl's cheek. "Ani, who am I?"

"Daddy!"

"That's right! I'm daddy!" Aang yelled and spun his daughter around. She laughed, happy her father had come home.

"Come here you!" Aang picked Toph up in his other arm. He kissed both of their cheeks. Ani and Toph both squealed.

"Happy to be home?" Toph asked.

"I can't tell you how much I missed you two." He hugged them tighter. His family had changed a little, but he was home…and, to the simple monk, that was the only thing that mattered.


	75. All Work and No Play

**All Work, No Play**

Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE!!!!

------------------------------------------

Aang tried to type, but the loud sound effects screaming out of Toph's TV speakers made it very difficult to concentrate.

"Ha! Take that stupid Covenant." She yelled and kept on playing. Aang tried to ignore her, but the volume on her TV was high...very, very high.

"TOPH!" He had to yell.

"Yeah." She said, casually.

"TURN THAT DOWN!" He yelled. Toph paused, clicked the volume button down _once_ and kept playing. Frustrated, Aang stood up and turned the TV off himself.

"HEY!" Toph finally started yelling.

"I need to do my homework. And since you're just going to copy off me, I need to do_your_ homework too."

"You're…" Toph paused. "…okay Aang. Fine. Go right ahead." She said with a cute little smile. Aang was suspicious, but nodded and sat back down. The keys on his laptop clicked as he pounded out another paragraph.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure." Toph's voice sounded lower, darker. "And by the way…" Aang heard Toph walk up behind him. "…if you need any…help." She whispered '_help_' in his ear. Aang's heart skipped a beat and his fingers froze. "…I can _help_ you with anything. And I mean anything." She smiled and pressed her chest on his back. Aang gulped.

"Um…that's okay. I think I got it." Aang began to sweat.

"Are you sure. Look, over here." Toph leaned over him and touched the computer screen. "Isn't this a mistake?" Her sultry voice didn't distract Aang from her lean body, which was dangerously close to his face.

"No…I think…it's okay...I...I..."

"You're right. You're so smart Aangy." Toph went slide back behind him and ran her finger across his neck.

"Um…maybe I should finish this at my house. I'll e-mail you the final copy." Aang closed his lap top and ran. "See ya tomorrow Toph." And the door slammed behind him.

"He's so easy." Toph said, turning her TV back on and unpausing her game. "That's like the fifth time that worked on him."

----------------

Hahaha. Toph's a Halo fan.


	76. Gambling

**Gambling**

"When did you get these?"

"Back when we were scamming all of those chumps in that fire nation village. Come on, play again."

Aang grabbed his die.

"What do think it'll be time?" She asked.

"I think…I'll roll lower than yours."

"Okay. One…two…three…GO!" They threw their die. Aang rolled a two. Toph rolled a three.

"Yeah!" Aang jumped up.

"Oh man! Lucky shot."

"Yeah right. Roll again?"

"I don't know. This isn't much fun without wagers." Toph slammed her foot on the ground and the dice jumped in the air.

"What do you mean?" Aang caught the little ebony cube.

"I mean gambling airhead. Like money or food or some other stuff."

"Oh. Well, I'm broke. And nomads…"

"Yeah, nomads don't own anything. I remember. That's why I'm loosing interest."

"Sorry. What can I tell you?" Aang shrugged. Toph grabbed the die out of Aang's hand.

"Whatever. Good game then." Toph put her dice back in her pocket.

"Wait, you're done?" Aang wanted to play more.

"Nothing to win, nothing to loose…I'm bored." She turned around, but Aang caught her attention.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have an idea. It's a gamble…and it's risky." Aang grinned.

"I'm listening." Toph's interest peaked.

"One more roll. You roll first. I call if it's higher or lower _after_ that…_then _I roll."

"Okay? How is that exciting?"

"If I win…you have to give me a kiss."

"Excuse me?" Toph was a little surprised, but she liked what she was hearing.

"Yeah. And not a gentle peck on the cheek. I mean a good kiss."

"Huh? Getting a little daring huh twinkle toes?" Aang smiled deviously at her. "Wait…if I win…what do I get?"

"Well…since you have to roll first, you can get whatever you want. In fact, to make it even more interesting, you keep it a secret. Don't tell me what it until the game is over"

"If it's a tie?"

"We just roll again until I win."

"Until y_ou_ win?"

"Yeah. Until _I _win." Aang grinned, confiedent. Toph smiled back.

"This sounds fun."

"You in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in." Toph took out the dice and gave Aang one.

"Go ahead." Aang let her roll. Toph blew into her cupped palms, shook her hands and chucked the die hard against the wall they had been playing on.

"Come on three!" She yelled. The die spun and landed on 5. "No!" She groaned.

"Oh, look. A high number. I guess that I'll roll…lower than that. Pucker up Tophy." Aang threw his die towards Toph's. He rolled…a 6. "What!"

"HA! Lower, huh?! I win!" Toph cheered for herself.

"I can't…I don't believe this!" Aang complained.

"You lost Aangy." Toph rubbed it in his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky roll."

"So I get whatever I want, right?"

"Right…which was?"

"This." Toph grabbed Aang's shirt, pulled him closer to her and stole a kiss from him. Aang was surprised, but decided to roll with it.

"Beats a peck on the cheek." Toph said after she was done. Aang's heart raced inside his chest.

"Wanna play again?" He asked.

"Get your die."


	77. Hummer

**Hummer**

Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE. If she couldn't, then this would be really, really dangerous.

-----------------------------------------

"My god! Toph, slow down!" Aang grabbed the ohshit bar and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong twinkle toes? I thought you loved roller coasters?" Toph slammed the pedal down even harder.

"Roller coasters don't even go _this_ fast!"

"Oh, grow up." Toph blasted the radio and Classic Metal screamed out of the speakers. "Live on the wild side a bit."

"Was that a cop?!" Aang blurted out. "I swear I saw a cop."

"You did not. You're just trying to get me to slow down."

Woooo. Wooooo. Wooooo. Woooooo. Red and blue lights flashed behind them

"See?" Aang said and turned the radio off for her.

"Christ." Toph pulled over and slammed on the brakes, choking Aang with his seatbelt.

"Ow. That hurt."

"What did I say about being a man?" Toph barked at him.

The car behind them pulled over and they saw the police officer get out of his car.

"Aang." Toph whispered. "Switch places with me."

"What!?" Aang was beginning to have one of his signature panic attacks.

"Come on. A little guy like you behind a Hummer? It'll be funny."

"Oh and what, a tiny tomboy driving this giant thing wouldn't be funnier."

"Huh…good point."

Tap-tap-tap. The cop was at their window.

"Toph, please don't do anything stupid." Aang begged her. Toph ignored her skinny friend. "Toph, please. Just tell him who your father is and we can go home." Toph rolled down the window, continuing to ignore Aang.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asked with a big smile.

"I caught you doing 85 miles on a 55 mile road." The cop talked with a Boston accent.

"Oh sorry officer. I didn't see the sign. I guess I smoked a little too much weed tonight. My bad." Aang gasped and hung his head.

"_This is going to be a long night_." He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The 100 drabble victory is within my grasp!


	78. Flying and Spying

**Flying and Spying**

Okay, look…if I could fly, I would do this too. I can't think of any guy wouldn't once someone gave them the idea. XD

-----------------------------------------------

Five years…peace for almost five years.

The world had regained a sense of normalcy now that the war was over. The only person who was having trouble adjusting to the sudden peace was Aang. After fighting the fire nation for so long, he didn't know what else to do with all the spare time he suddenly had. Of course, every now and then, a city would call for his help, but he had lots of extra minutes to do whatever he wanted. The problem was…he didn't know_what_ he wanted.

After wandering for a few months, he eventually found a small house on top of a hill, in village Toph grew up in. Every day, he'd stop by his master's home and see what she was up to. Having saved the world, her parents immediately forgave him for running away with their daughter and invited him for weekly meals at their estate.

Everything was normal…

…then, one evening…

"Hello?" Aang yelled outside. No one was letting him in. "Am I early?"

Aang stepped back from the mansion and looked around the gate. He didn't see any guards. He opened his glider and flew over the wall. The lights were on, but no one was outside.

Aang circled the grounds, looking for any movement, but didn't see anything.

Then he looked at the estate itself and saw Toph in her room. He glided over to window, thinking it would be funny if he jumped out and surprised her.

He slid under her window, waited until she was at the other end of the room and popped out…

…but his throat swelled up when he saw Toph taking off her robes. Aang ducked back down and covered his mouth, trying to slow down his breathing.

The little boy inside of him told him "_run_", but the young man urged him to take another peak. Aang slowly looked back. Toph didn't sense him. Aang felt his face swell up with blood as Toph took off everything.

"_Oh…_" Sokka told Aang lots of…'dirty' things when he described naked women. But all Aang could think of was how beautiful Toph looked. Her skin was like porcelain and her body was…breathtaking. Aang felt his heart swell up inside him. He didn't know why he didn't realize how much she had changed since their first meeting.

He ducked back and forth under her window sill, taking quick looks at the beautiful young woman and then feeling guilty.

Eventually, he heard her door close. He looked up to see an empty room. Aang told himself to clam down and he flew to her front door. After a few minutes of begging his heart to stop beating so fast, he knocked on Toph's door.

"_What am I doing?_" He realized how messed up it was to knock on Toph's door just after he spied on her, and realized it _after _he knocked.

The door slowly opened._Too late to run_, he thought.

"Oh. Aang." She said. Aang heard an uneasiness in her voice. "You're here?"

"Yeah." Aang tried not to sweat. Even now, she still looked beautiful.

"Didn't the messenger get to you?" Toph blushed a little.

"No…why, what happened?"

"My parents had to leave town tonight. I'm…all alone." Toph's cheeks turned redder. Aang began to get nervous. Did she know?, he asked himself.

"Oh…well. I guess…I'll go…" Aang picked up his glider, but Toph grabbed his arm before he took take off.

"You don't have to…if you don't want to." Toph suggested. Aang grew even more nervous.

"Uh…no. I think…I think I should get going." Aang didn't know what else to say. Toph let go of him and grinned.

"Alright. If you wanna." She smiled at him, her mood suddenly changing.

Aang left her door and walked to the front gate, trying to act normal.

"Hey Aang!" Toph yelled at him. Aang turned around. "Did you like what you saw?"

"WHAT! I don't…I didn't…I didn't…I haven't…NO…I mean YES…wait, I didn't…no…bye!" And the airbender launched himself into the sky.

Toph grinned. "_That'll teach him_."

--------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody. I started a new story. _Tales of the Dragon of the West_. If you like Iroh (and who doesn't), go to my homepage and check it out.


	79. Shop Class

**Shop Class**

Modern Day. TOPH CAN SEE!!!

-----------------------------------

"And so class, you want to make sure you keep your fingers away from the blade. Don't make the mistake I made." The shop professor showed the class his prosthetic fingers.

Toph was the only girl in the class. And, as usual, Aang was her partner. This time, however, Aang was the one who begged Toph to help _him_. Unlike Toph, Aang was nervous around sharp objects and didn't like the idea of working with machines that could kill him.

Toph handed Aang his safety goggles after putting her own on and walked over the nasty woodcutting machine that she refused to fear.

"Come over here." She ordered Aang as she prepped the buzz saw. Aang inched over to her.

"What are we doing?" He asked with his usual nervous squeaky voice.

"Just cutting some wood." Toph turned the powerful blade on and began to slice the boards like a natural.

"You're not afraid?" "RRRRRRRRRR". The blade spoke louder than Aang.

"WHAT!" Toph yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT AFRAID?!" Aang hollered back. Toph turned off the machine.

"What are you kidding me? I could do this even if I were blind." Toph carried the board over to their table and took out a hammer. "Hey, after school, ya wanna catch a movie?" Toph hammered in the nails, staring at Aang and _not_ paying attention to what she was doing.

"Um, Toph. Maybe you be more careful." Aang said, pointing to her hands.

"Na, I'm okay. That new horror movie is out." Toph slammed the hammer on each nail and Aang became more and more worried. "Or maybe you'd prefer it if we catch a romantic flick."

"Toph, you're…watch…don't swing so hard." Aang wasn't listening to her. Toph began to swing harder, just to see him sweat.

"We could make-out in the dark. You wanna mess around in public Aang?" Toph said with a grin.

"Toph, stop!" Aang said, not hearing her offer.

"Maybe we could OW! DAMMIT!" Toph said, finally hitting her pointer finger.

"I warned you!" Aang said.

"Shut up twinkle toes!" Toph yelled at him. She began to suck on her finger as a little blood escaped from behind her nail.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. Peachy." Toph held it tightly. "Oh, god. That really hurt."

"Want me to kiss it make it better?" Aang asked.

"Ow, ow…I'll let you get to second base if you just hurry up and get a band aid already!" Toph yelled at her boyfriend and Aang ran away to get the class first aid kit.

---------------------------------------------------

Yo! I saw Juno last night and, except for the whole pregnant thing, my Modern Day Aang and Toph are kinda like the couple in that story. Aang runs track, Toph has an attitude and we both wish they would just hook up already, even though we know it's inevitable. Whatever, it was a good movie.


	80. He's Mine

**He's Mine**

Aang got off of Appa's back and stretched, ready for the new day.

"Morning Aang." Katara said, happy as usual.

"Hey Katara." Aang waved.

"I'm glad you're up. I need some help with the laundry. Think you can help me?"

"Sure. Just let me get something to eat." Aang jumped back onto Appa and grabbed an apple from his bag.

SLAM!! Toph walked into camp with a loud entrance, also as usual.

"Rise n' shine twinkle toes. We got work do to. I found a gorge a mile away, full of all kinds of different rocks. I need you to help me dug through to find something worth selling."

"Um…okay." Aang swallowed the rest of his apple in a hurry and then jumped next to Toph.

"Aang will help you_after_ he helps me." Katara sneered at Toph.

"Says who? I don't see your name written on him."

"He said he'd help me first. It's laundry day."

"Please. Why would he help you wash clothes when he can help me look for gold and diamonds?"

"Come on you two…" Aang stood between them and tried to stop _another_ fight from breaking out.

"He said he'd help me first." Katara grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Well I'll bet he'd want to come with me instead." Toph pulled Aang's other arm.

"I need his help more." Katara tugged on him.

"You can bend your clothes clean with out him." Toph pulled again.

"You can dig up your rock without him too!" Katara stretched Aang's arm out.

"Let go of him, he's mine!" Toph yelled.

"I saw him first!" Katara yelled back.

In the middle of all of this, Aang remembered something that Sokka once told him to say should he ever be in this situation. (Oh boy)

"Ladies, please. There's plenty of me to go around."

Everything went quite. Katara and Toph both stared at him.

"I mean…I…I can help both of you."

"Ya know what…" Toph said. "Take him!" She pushed Aang towards Katara. "Since there's _so much of him_, I'm sure he'll annoy you too." The tiny earth-bender walked away.

"Ummm…" Aang didn't get to say anything.

"Forget it. I'll do it myself!" Katara yelled…at Toph.

"Fine. Go ahead!" She yelled back.

"I will!" Katara screamed and walked down to the river. In the end, Aang didn't have to do any of the work.

"What is wrong with me?" He slapped his forehead.

--------------------------------------------------

WOOHOO!!! 650 reviews!!! 50,000 hits!!! Fireworks, beer, cake and more beers!!!

Thank you every body for reading these stories. And the best is yet to come. Know why? Because I'm 20 stories away from…(drum roll)…THE 100 DRABBLE CHALLENGE!!!


	81. Nickname

Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!!!! EVERYBODY! Ya gotta go to deviantart. Ya gotta go to search for RiaKitsuneYokai…go to her page and look at her pics.

SKIN TYPES!!! She made a picture on MY fanfics!! Woohoo!! Ria, I love ya girl!

Everyone go there and give her site some hits!

**Nickname**

"_Hmmm…It's gotta be something…funny." Aang thought to himself._

"Hey Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she passed him.

"Hey Rock Head." Crunch! "OW!! MY LEGS!!!"

"_Okay, that didn't work. Maybe something…like a compliment."_

"Hey, bright eyes. Wait, no! I didn't mean…" BOOM!!! "OW! MY STOMACH!!"

"_Um…maybe…something unusual?_

"Hey, uh…Little Ms. Rebellion."

"That was so stupid, it doesn't even deserve an ass-whopping." Toph said to him.

"Really? Oh…good." CRACK!! "Ah…haha!! MY HEAD!!!"

_Come on, think. I can do this. Think, think…wait! I think I got it!_

Toph crouched over the fireplace. She sensed Aang coming towards her and got her rocks ready.

But, before the airbender could say anything, Aang grabbed her wrist, pulled her up and kissed her. Toph's eyes went wide and she felt her legs wobble.

"Hey Beautiful." Aang said when he was done with her lips.

"I can…I can live with that one." Toph panted and smiled at him.


	82. Covering Up

**Covering Up**

Funny one!

----------------------------------

"What are they arguing about now?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to stay out of it."

Aang and Toph walked by the water tribe siblings without looking at them, yelling and flailing their hands in the air.

"What do you mean 'talent'? You throw rocks!" Aang yelled at her.

"Hey Aang, look at this. You ready?" Toph blew the hair out of her face. "Look. I'm airbending."

"You're too short to be an airbender."

"Well you're too much of a whinny sissy to be a half-way decent earthbender."

"Hey Toph, look at this. You ready?" Aang mocked Toph. He picked up a rock the size of his hand and threw it. "Look. I'm earthbending."

"When are those two going to realize they're in love with each other?" Sokka asked Katara. Katara froze. Her stupid brother had spoken while Aang and Toph were standing right in front of him.

"What?!" Aang yelled at Sokka. Sokka's eyes widened.

"You got something to say to us, Pony Tail?" Toph poked his head.

"I…I didn't…it wasn't…Katara, help me." But Katara had already run away.


	83. Hostage

Prelude to Captured, chapter 7

**Hostage**

"DON'T MOVE!!!" Aang yelled. The fire nation soldiers stopped dead in their tracks.

"Aang! Help me!" Toph yelled. She was bound by steel chains, feet off the ground. She could feel the red hot iron poker inches away from her face.

The fire nation soldiers laughed at both the Avatar and the earthbender as they dangled the iron stick closer to the Toph's face.

"GET AWAY FORM HER!!!" Aang shot an air blast at one of troopers so hard he flew into the sky.

"One more step, and the girl gets it." Their commander walked behind Toph, grabbed her chin and held the poker near her eye. Toph squirmed. "I'd hate to see this pretty face get burned.

"I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!" Aang became infuriated with the soldiers. His tattoos began to glow.

"Do anything and she'll be more than just blind, Avatar." The heat on the iron stick increase and Toph moaned in fear.

"OKAY!!!" Aang yelled. "Alright, you win. Just don't hurt her!" He tossed his glider aside.

"Good. Cuff em!" The commander yelled. The other two men chained Aang's wrist and ankles, like the metal around Toph's joints but tighter.

"Let her go." Aang told him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? If her feet touch the ground, we're all done for. No, I think we'll just leave her here. I'm sure your friends will come for her…eventually."

"LET HER GO!!!" Aang tried to break free of the chains.

"If you fight us, we'll burn her to ashes right here. Right in front of you. If you leave, at least there'll be a chance that she'll get out of this." The guard dropped the keys to Toph's chains at the earthbender's feet.

Aang stopped struggling. He lowered his head and let the fire nation men take him to their ship. They laughed at him as they escorted him to his steel prison.

"Aang! Why would you do something that stupid?!" Toph yelled out, not knowing where he was.

"You know why Toph." Aang said, hoping she heard him. "I just wish I had told you earlier." And the steel door to the ship closed behind him, leaving Toph alone.


	84. Patient

**Patient**

Epilogue to chapter 7 and 83.

--------------

Aang's wounds burned as Katara healed them. Even the smallest cut screamed like a siren in his head.

"Mmmm!" Aang groaned and shut his eyes.

"Sorry." Katara pulled her magic water away from him. She tried to heal as much as she could, but Aang's injuries were beyond her power's reach. He had several broken ribs, plenty of burns and bruises covered almost every part of his body. Only time could heal him properly.

Katara stepped out of the small wooden hut that Toph had rented for them. Toph was patiently waiting outside for Katara, desperate to hear if Aang was okay.

Katara walked down the wooden stairs and the moment her feet touched the dirt, Toph ran over to her.

"Is he alright?" She asked. She sounded terrified.

"He's alive." Katara said.

"I know he's _alive_ Katara! I wanted to know if he's alright!" Toph yelled at the waterbender.

"…Toph…Aang was beaten for hours. I don't know…" Katara stopped when she saw the incredible pain in Toph's dead eyes, like she was going to explode if she heard bad news.

"Don't…" Toph coughed and tried to regain her composure. "…don't sugarcoat it Sugar Queen. Just spit it out."

"…he's really hurt but he'll be okay. He just needs to rest for a while."

Toph sighed and began to shake. Her eyes swelled up.

"Good. That's good news." Toph looked away from Katara and covered her eyes.

"Toph…it's okay." Katara put her hand on Toph shoulder, but Toph pushed her away. "…Toph…"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, but her voice began to crack. Katara heard her sniffle.

"Do you want to see him?" Katara asked. Toph's head shook up and down.

Katara tried to lead Toph in, but Toph pushed her away again.

"I can do it myself." Toph walked into the hut alone. She could barely see where she was going on the wooden floor, but she didn't care.

------------------------------------------------

Aang saw her come in, but he could barely move his neck. His whole body screamed in pain and he couldn't breathe without feeling a fiery sting across his skin.

Toph found a chair in the room and sat down in front of Aang.

"Aang? Are you there?" She asked. "I can't really see you."

Aang swallowed his spit and coughed. "Yeah…I'm…here." He spoke very slowly.

"Are you…okay?" Toph asked, not knowing what else to say.

Aang wheezed a little. "Fine…and you?" Toph giggled, but then started to cry. She fell off her chair and put her hands on Aang's hand.

"Why did…" Toph couldn't calm down. "…why did you do that to me!?" Toph whimpered. She had never been so scared in her life. A few hours ago, she thought Aang was dead. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were red.

Aang slowly moved his head and looked down at her.

"Can't…you…figure it…out?" Aang smiled at her. He put his thumb on her cheek and wiped her tears away. Toph stopped crying but she was still worked up.

"You think that it's fair to do something like that? How am I supposed to forget? How am I not supposed to feel guilty every time I see you?" Toph inhaled deeply, trying to control herself.

"You…have…never…forgiven me…for…anything…before. Why….start?" Aang grinned.

"You stupid airbending wuss!" She yelled at him.

Aang rubbed a strand of hair away from her face. Toph froze.

"When…I…get better…I…" Aang wheezed and groaned, feeling the pain rise up inside him. "…I'm going to…make this up…to you." He laughed at little. He was happy.

"Why are you laughing?" Toph wiped her eyes.

"Because…you're safe." Aang's eyes began to close. "That's…all…that…matters."

"You stupid…" Toph began to cry again.

"Toph. I'm…really tired." Aang's hand moved away from Toph's face.

"Sleep." She told him. She couldn't think straight. She figured it was best if he just rested.

"Goodnight." Aang said and slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Aang." Toph turned and left, not able to stand another second.

"I…love…you." Aang whispered, not sure if Toph heard him. But he knew she would hear it soon enough. He swore to himself that she would.


	85. Meditation Aang

Yeah! Happy Birthday to me!!

**Meditation - Aang**

Like an addiction, Aang had to meditate when life got bumpy. It made everything clearer, easier to understand. He liked diving deep inside his own mind. He liked getting away from all of the troubles of his overly-stressed life.

Every now and then he would, as those who meditate often do, receive completely random visions that meant something more than what they seemed. The true meanings of those visions were not clear until he reconnected with the rest of the world.

Once, he envisioned Zuko and him on a raft in the middle of the ocean. Zuko stood over him and a blue wave carried them safely to shore.

That night, Zuko rescued Aang disguised as the Blue Spirit.

On another occasion, he saw a spinning wheel and a silver snake biting a rock.

A day later, the Gaang arrived at Ba Sing Se and stopped Azula's Drill from eating away at the great wall.

Sometimes the visions were very hard to interpret, like the drill. Other times they were easier, like when Zuko rescued him. But even when he was sure that he understood what his visions meant, Aang was always a tiny bit surprised that his own mind managed to tell him something so profound.

Then, one day…Aang had a different kind of vision…

The Avatar was in a deep meditative trance. The rest of his friends had left him alone when he noticed that he had an unusual problem.

Lately, he was more stressed than usual. He had a harder time telling jokes, a harder time laughing. He was tired more often and his mouth was sore from either smiling too much or frowning too much.

So he meditated on those things. He though of each problem one by one, trying to connect them into something he could understand.

Then in a sudden flash of a realization, he figured out what caused each of his problems.

The last time he told a bad joke, it was because he was alone with Toph and she didn't laugh.

The last time he had trouble laughing was when he retold that same joke to Sokka and Katara and they laughed…but he didn't because Toph wasn't there.

The last time he had trouble sleeping was when Toph had gone to bed mad at him.

His jaw was always hurting because, for some reason, he would always try to smile around her. And his frown would appear the moment she would leave.

Mediators watch their visions like a child watches a television screen, not in control, just as a spectator. And Aang had to see each of those situations fly by his third eye and helplessly realized the truth as he watched.

"…what?" Aang said out loud, breaking his concentration. He sprung out of his trance, shocked at himself. He had never realized why he was doing those things around Toph. He didn't even know that he _was_ doing them.

"What…I didn't…I didn't mean…" He spoke with guilt, even though no one was there to hear him.

He stood up and began pacing, rethinking his thoughts. His idea came to him in a sudden flash of realization. He calmed himself down and tried to silence his mind, but his heart told him the same thing over and over again, even though his trance had long faded away. He felt his heart swell. He counted how often it would beat when he thought about Toph and felt even more guilty, again for no reason.

But no matter now long he debating with himself, he kept ending up to the same conclusion. The sound of his inner thoughts spun around in his head over and over again. Aang tried to deny it, but eventually that single sentence defeated his efforts of suppression. He knew why Toph made him smile, why he wanted her to laugh with him and why he missed her when she was gone.

"…it's because..." He said out loud. "...I love her."


	86. Prayer

**Prayer**

Aang paced back and forth. He couldn't stop panting. His fingers twitched and his palms kept sweating. Cold sweat. The kind you feel when you know the next few minutes may change your life forever.

Aang stared at the sun out of the window. It was high in the sky when Toph went in. Now it was almost behind the horizon.

"Please…" He prayed, not knowing who was listening. Over and over again he asked the spirits for help, begging them, pleading with the for mercy. "Please…just let her…" His knuckles began to vibrate with fear. "…just let her…be okay…" He fought to keep the tears behind his eyes, where they belonged. Crying now meant that he was giving up on her.

The doctor walked out of the room. Aang's heart slowed down.

"Well?" Aang asked him, desperate for good news.

"Avatar Aang…sit down." The doctor pulled a chair towards him. Aang felt his hope begin to crumble, but he sat down anyway.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice squeaking.

"The bite was the worst of it all. She's unconscious…but we got the poison out of her." Aang choked on his breath. "She'll need a few days to heal and she's…she's not going to be able to bend for a while."

"But she's alive!" Aang said, his eyes turning red.

"Yes. She's alive."

Aang covered his eyes and felt tears come back. He let them come out this time

"…thank you…" He said to the doctor. "…thank you…" He said to who ever was watching over Toph.


	87. Spring Break

**Spring Break**

Modern Day. Toph CAN see. Read **The Big Night** to better understand this story, even though this technically occurs long after that story.

-----------------------------------------

Aang rolled over, groaning. The morning had come too soon. Even though he was on vacation, he didn't like waking up early. Aang used to love getting up, to see the sun rise and feel the cool morning breeze. He used to be up at 7:00 everyday, even on Saturday. But even though he was still an active young man, he had learned the ways of laziness from dating Toph for so many months.

Aang smiled, remembering of his girlfriend, and reached over on the other side of his bed to hug her…but she wasn't there. Aang sat up and double checked, but the other half of his bed was empty.

"Toph?" Aang said out loud.

DING! Aang heard his microwave oven go off downstairs. A few seconds later, he heard creaking footsteps and then Toph appeared in his doorway with a plate of steamy micro-waved pizza for breakfast.

"Hey there, lover boy." Toph winked at him and took a bite out of her meal.

"What are you eating?" Aang asked.

"Leftover pizza from last night. Breakfast of champions." Toph plopped down next to him, giving him a garlic flavored kiss.

"So you just gonna eat in my bed without asking?" Aang asked, ogling her as he spoke.

"Why? You going to do something about it?" Aang grabbed his own slice. "Hey! Give it here!" Toph tried to grab it, but let him keep in the end. Aang took very little bites, a bit disgusted that he was actually eating day old pizza early in the morning.

"What you wanna do today?" Toph asked as she picked some of the pepperoni off a slice.

"We could just stay in all day."

"Ha! Wanna go another round, huh big guy?" Toph laughed. Aang blushed.

"No, I…I didn't mean it like that. I meant…well…"

"Oh, come on Aang. You'd think you'd know when I was just kidding by now."

"Oh…right." Aang smiled. "Well, I wanted to finish that project for English class."

"Oh my god." Toph groaned. "We're on vacation twinkle toes. Forget about homework for a while."

"Well…we'll have to do it eventually."

"I am _not_ doing that project…in protest. Who gives a project for spring break?! It's immoral! It's unthinkable! It's un…uh…quick, give me another word."

"Impractical?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Toph, come on. I'm your study partner. I'll help you…"

"Study partners? Us? Yeah, like we got so much work done last night." Toph winked at him again.

"Umm…" Aang was still not comfortable talking about…you know…_that_.

"Fine. We can go to the library or something. You want these?" Toph pointed to her pieces of pepperoni.

"No. Thanks." Toph threw the paper plate into Aang's trash can. She leaned on him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"But let's not leave yet. Let's just stay here for a while."

Aang didn't say anything. He slowly relaxed and leaned on his pillow as Toph wrapped her arms around him more. They both felt tired again.

"Yeah know something." Aang said.

"Hmm?" Toph had already closed her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're my girlfriend." Aang rubbed his fingers through her hair. He didn't see it, but he _felt_ Toph smile.

"Me too. We're a good couple."

"A couple?" Aang still wasn't used to thinking of them as that.

"Yeah."

"A couple of what?" He asked.

"A couple…" Toph yawned. "…a couple of something."

"A couple…of dorks? A couple of good looking, sexy…"

"Aang. Be quiet." Toph rubbed his chest and Aang stopped talking. "Just lay here for a while."

Aang yawned gently and began to close his eyes. He knew that they weren't going to finish their homework today either.


	88. A Stupid Mistake

**A Stupid Mistake**

Modern Day. Toph can see.

"_Double Kill_" The voice over on the XBOX congratulated Toph. "_Game Over_"

"Too easy." Toph turned off her system. She tossed her controller onto her floor and sprawled out on her bed. "Hmmm." She scratched her belly. "There was something I was supposed to do today."

Toph grabbed her wallet and looked through it. She kept a few slips of paper in it to remind her of important things she had to do. She noticed the 500 mall gift certificate that her parents got her for her birthday. She had yet to spend a dime of it.

She didn't see any notes in her wallet, so she shrugged, thinking that whatever she had forgotten was not that important.

Toph jumped off her bed and onto her laptop. Aang wasn't online, but Sokka was.

Stonefist666:Hey snoozles.

Sokka didn't answer at first.

Stonefist666: Hey! Answer

Ladiesman69: What's up Toph?

Stonefist666: Where is everybody today?

Ladiesman69: ??

Stonefist666: Aang is not on. Neither is Katara.

Ladiesman69: Katara took Aang out to show him his gift.

Toph's eyebrow raised, not knowing what Sokka was talking about.

Stonefist666: Gift 4 what?

Ladiesman69: Duh! Aang's b-day is today.

Toph froze. "Oh….my…god!!" She nearly screamed. She covered her mouth and began to panic.

Ladiesman69: u there?

Toph smacked her forehead repeatedly. "No! How could I have been so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. "I'm in so much trouble!"

Ladiesman69: ??

Toph jumped back on her computer.

Stonefist666: Sok. R u home?

Ladiesman69: Yeah.

Stonefist666: Is Aang there?

Ladiesman69: no.

Stonefist666: I need to come over. EMERGENCY!!11

Ladiesman69: What's wrong?

Toph didn't responed. She put on her shoes and grabbed her any cash she could find on her floor.

Ladiesman69: OMG. U forgot his b-day, didn't you?!

Stonefist666: C u soon.

--Stonefist666 sighed off at 11:56 am—

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! BANG! BANG!

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Sokka yelled at his front door, but Toph wouldn't stop slamming her fist on his front door. Toph flew inside the second he opened his door.

"Sokka, I'm in so much trouble." Toph bit her nails.

"Toph!" Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulders and stopped her from jittering. "Calm down! Katara is out with Aang. Don't worry. Just…take a deep breath."

Toph inhaled deeply and finally began to relax.

"Sokka, I have like no time to get him a good gift. I can't believe I forgot! I feel so stupid."

"Yeah well…no comment." Sokka said. Toph grabbed his wolf tail and pulled. "OW!"

"Come on pony tail. I need some help and you're the only one available."

"What do you want me to do?" Sokka asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gift ideas! Cheap, fast…nothing crappy."

"Let me think." Sokka rubbed hic chin. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Um…we started last summer…so…10 months? I think."

"Oh. Well then just show up at his house naked. That's what I would want on my…OW! Why'd you hit me!?" Sokka rubbed his arm.

"Be serious for two dammed seconds!"

"Soooo-rrrry." Sokka whined. "I don't know. What does he like?"

"How the hell do I know?!"

"You're his girlfriend! You're supposed to know these things!" They both yelled, angry at each other.

"You're his best friend! So are you!"

"He's always hanging out with you now! I don't know what he likes anymore!"

"Quite whining you damn Mexican!"

"For the last time! I'm Native American!! Stop calling me Mexican, you short little brat!!"

"Don't call me short!! OR LITTLE!!"

"Can you hear me all the way down there, tiny?!"

"No hablo -freakin'- espanol pendejo!"

DING-DONG! Sokka's doorbell rang.

"WHAT!" Both Sokka and Toph yelled at the door.

"It's me!" Katara yelled back from the other side.

"Katara?" Sokka gasped.

"That means Aang is…" Toph and Sokka stopped talking and pretended to get along just as Aang walked inside..

"Hi Aang!" Toph said.

"Hey sis!" Sokka waved. Both of them wore big fake smiles.

"Hey Toph." Aang kissed her on her cheek. Toph smiled, not saying anything, trying to stall. "Having a good day?" Aang asked.

"Fine. And you?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, my morning's been good." Aang waited for Toph to say what he wanted to hear.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Toph blurted out.

"Thanks Toph." Aang's face lit up. Katara looked at Sokka, knowing that something was up.

"So…your gift is…uh…" Toph thought as fast as she could. "…it's, uh…" A light bulb went off in Toph's head "…it's whatever you want!" Toph opened her wallet and pulled out the 500 the mall gift certificate.

"What's this?" Aang looked disappointed when he saw it was a gift card, but then he saw how much it was worth. "WOW! Toph, I can't take this." Aang tired to give it back to her.

"Aang, take it. It's…"

"Okay!" Aang cut her off. He put it in his pocket and hugged her tightly. Toph groaned, realizing that she had just blown 500 bucks on her dorky boyfriend.

"Glad you like it twinkle toes." Toph rubbed the back of her head.

"Wanna go spend some of it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…sure. Why not?" Toph signed. Aang grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

Katara looked at her brother. "She forgot his birthday, didn't she?"


	89. Advice

Advice

**Advice**

Toph sighed and paced, circling in front of Katara's tent many times before moving closer. "_I don't want to do this_." She thought to herself, even though she lifted up the tent flap.

"Um…Katara? Are you busy" Toph said, sounding unenthused.

"Toph?" Katara peeked out of her tent. "What's up?"

"I…" Toph hesitated. "…kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. You want to come in." Katara held open her tent flap.

"Yeah…okay." Toph slipped inside and sat down, still reluctant.

"What's on your mind?" Katara asked. Toph didn't answer at first.

"Okay. Look…I…wanted…you're advice on some things." Toph was nervous for two reasons. One was the topic. The second was actually admitting to needing someone else's help. And of all the people in the world, it was the sugar queen.

"Really?" Katara sounded surprised, but deep down inside she was ecstatic that Toph was finally opening up to her. "I'm listening."

Toph took a deep breath. "There…I know you are really good at getting guys to look at you…" _Floosie, _Toph thought. "…and…there's this guy I…like." Toph felt her stomach cringe, predicting Katara's reaction.

"Oh Toph! That's great." Katara reached over and hugged Toph, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Great." Toph endured.

"Who is he?" Oh, wait…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Is he cute?"

"Can you shut up for a minute?" Toph threatened. Katara's jaw closed. "I…don't even know if he likes me."

"Well, why wouldn't he? He's probably just intimidated by…"

"Again, shut up." Katara stopped talking…again. "Sorry. But…I'm not very comfortable with this. Try talking _after_ I finish this next sentence." Toph inhaled again. "Am…I really pretty, or were you just trying to make me feel better when you said that?"

"What? Oh, Toph…yes, you're very pretty. If he hasn't noticed yet…"

"Good, thanks. Next question." Toph cut her off before Katara could go on another mushy rant. "I…want…to look good. And…I want him to notice. Like…let's just say that he's not going to be the one to make the first move. How do I handle that?"

Katara paused.

"You can talk now." Toph said.

"Oh. Well…guys…how old is he?"

"Young. My age-ish."

"Well, boys at that age are really shy. He's probably not making a move because he doesn't know how you feel about him. Try talking to him about it. Calmly…like how you're doing with me."

"_DON'T talk to him about it._" Toph took a mental note. "Any other advice?" She asked.

"Guys like it when girls…help them out a bit. Tell him how you feel and then…maybe…be straight forward with him."

"_DON'T help him out. Make him work for it. Keep him guessing_." Toph repeated in her head.

"And…he's probably shy too. Just lay it on him and be honest."

"_DON'T rush things. Keep it slow and make sure he acts like a man._"

"Did that help?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Katara. That really did. Thanks." Toph smiled and left her tent.

Three words: Jet, Haru, Zuko. Toph figured that Katara had _bad_ advice on boys, so she went into her tent knowing to do the opposite of what she was advised.

* * *

--Three Weeks Later--

* * *

"Come on, just one kiss." Aang begged Toph.

"No way. You've gotta earn it airhead." Toph tickled his chin.

"Say what you want and it's yours." He said.

"I wanna go to the cage fight over in Gi Sho."

"Be back in a flash." Aang flicked open his glider and flew off, heading to the next town over to get tickets for his girlfriend.

"You two seem happy." Katara said smugly. "Did my advice help you?"

Toph began to giggle through her teeth. "Yeah, Katara…haha…it really worked…wonders…ahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Katara asked, clueless

"Nothing Katara. Nothing. Ahahah!"


	90. Rain

Rain

**Rain**

Aang loved the rain. Whenever the sky wept, he couldn't help but be amazed…the way everything came to life! The dirt seemed richer, the trees were greener and sky was heavier, slower, like even the heavens themselves were taking it slow.

Aang loved playing in puddles when he was a little boy. He loved how the plants back at the Southern Air Temple would grow after they were sprinkled by the sky and he loved the fresh water he could drink after the rain fill up his water buckets.

But, now that he was living freely in the world, Aang quickly found another reason to love the rain.

After hours of flying, at the end of a busy day, the exhausted Gaang decided to rest in the center of a nearby valley. The next morning, they were up to their toes in puddles of freshly drizzled water. Katara and Aang loved it, Sokka and Appa complained all day and Momo didn't seem to care one way or the other.

Sokka nearly lost his mind and ordered Aang to grab everything he could salvage from the "evil rain" as the young warrior called it. As Sokka screamed his head off, acting like more of an idiot than he usually did, Aang smiled and laughed as he ran through the water, enjoying himself.

But as he goofed around, the airbender noticed Toph out of the corner of his eye. She was standing still in a pool of mud, looking aimlessly around her, her jaw hanging open. She was barely moving except for her head, which slowly turned around, as if she was gazing at something mysterious.

Aang stared at her for a moment, not sure what she was doing, and eventually approached his earthbending teacher.

"Toph?" Aang said calmly. Instead of looking towards him, Toph started laughing when she heard the boy's voice. "Are you okay?" Toph kept giggling.

Aang walked in front of her. Water streamed down her face and Aang didn't see the tears dripping out of her blind eyes.

"Aang…I can see." She said.

"What?" Aang looked at her. Her eyes were still a dead shade of gray. "But…you're still blind."

"No, airhead. I can't _really_ see. I can hear it…all of it. The rain…every drop that hits the ground is making a sound and…Aang…if feels like I can see."

Then Aang noticed her tears.

"Toph?" Aang didn't know what to say.

"Wow…twinkle toes. You're bald!" She giggled again. Aang smiled.

"Yeah." Aang rubbed the top of his head.

"I can't tell if your handsome or not. I don't know what to compare you to.

"Then…let's just say I'm handsome."

"Ha ha…" Toph laughed, but then she started to cry again.

"Toph?" Aang didn't like seeing her cry. Toph stepped forward and grabbed him, wiping her tears into his robe.

"It's not fair." She whimpered. Aang hesitated to touch her, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm hug.

"It's okay Toph." He said.

"I'm not sad Aang." Aang didn't believe her. "Really, I'm okay." She pulled herself off him and rubbed her eyes, even though her tears were instantly replaces by more rain. "I'm happy. I get to see what you look like. At least for one day."

Aang smiled, but still felt sad. Not the kind of pitying sadness most people felt when they saw Toph. It was the kind of gentle, open hearted sadness that can only come from complete appreciation of another human being. Aang knew that deep down inside Toph did not like being blind…but Aang still would never want Toph to change.

Without thinking, Aang moved in and kissed Toph gently. She smiled, but didn't kiss him back.

* * *

"Finally! The rain stopped!" Sokka yelled happily.

"Aww! The rain stopped." Aang groaned.

"Now we can get back to traveling. Let's load up!" Sokka threw his sleeping bag onto Appa's saddle.

Toph crawled out of her stone tent and slammed her foot on the ground, looking for Aang, blind again

"Um, Aang." Toph said when she 'felt' where he was.

"Yeah Toph?" Aang approached her with a smile, but Toph stuck her finger on his nose instead of giving him the kiss he wanted.

"If you tell anyone about me crying or me having a soft side, I will go Rock-a-lanche on all of your soft spots. Clear."

"Crystal." Aang said, sweating.


	91. Asking III

Asking III

HEY! I won an award!**Tales of the Dragon of the West** won Funniest Fiction Award. Check out Emiko Ishida. The other nominees (haha) are also listed there.

Countdown to the 100! T-minus: 10

Toph and Aang are older, like 19.

**Asking III**

Aang paced back and forth, biting his nails and counting his heartbeat. "Are the lights ready?" Aang yelled up to Sokka.

"Yeah, but remind me why we need lights? Toph can't see." Sokka yelled down from the top of a high latter, dangling a paper lantern off the ends of his fingers.

"It's so everyone else will think this is _just_ a party." Aang began pacing again. His fingers twitched nervously as sweat dripped down his bald head.

"Calm down." Katara grabbed his shoulders and forced hold him still. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah. Sure." Aang said sarcastically. Sarcasm, another thing Toph taught him.

A horn blew from the main room and Aang jumped.

"Relax. It's just the guests arriving." Katara reminded him.

"Guests. Right." Aang huffed out a breath of air. Sokka jumped down behind his best friend and slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Go get her champ." He said to the nervous airbender.

Aang gulped and left to find Toph.

"Excuse me, have you seen Lady Bei Fong?"

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Ms. Bei Fong."

"Excuse me Sir. I'm looking for…OH! Sorry Ma'am. No, I didn't mean… I was just looking for Ms…where are you going? Was it something I said?"

Aang asked everyone, but no body knew where Toph was. He squeezed through the crowded floor, noticing all sorts of people…but he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

After ten minutes of searching, Aang decided to recoup outside. Fresh air and a refreshing drink were just the things he needed to calm himself down.

"This is not my night." He told himself as he chugged down his drink. He stood on the red bridge that balanced over the Koi pond outside the estate. He had rented it out for the weekend, disguising it as a noblemen's retreat. But only Sokka, Katara and the Avatar himself knew what the night was really for.

Aang leaned over the bridge, looking at his own reflection. The moon was shinning and the stars were bright. The air was warm and blew gently across the water. Everything was perfect. All need now was…

"Hey twinkle toes." Aang shot up. There was Toph, the world's greatest earth bender. The girl was tough as nails…and was now she was dressed in a beautiful, slim gown of red silk. Her hair was tied up tightly behind her head and gold strings hung off the ends of her ears. Even though her hair was perfumed, Aang could still smell the real her. She smelled like grass and dirt from sleeping on the ground all the time. Aang liked it.

"Hey…Toph." Aang tried to stay calm. "Having fun?"

"No." Toph walked next to him and leaned on the bridge, her back facing the moon. "You know I don't like these things. I don't know how Katara always wears these damn heels." Toph flicked her high heels off and stretched her toes out. "Ahhh. That feels so much better." She arched her back and closed her eyes, feeling the summer breeze crawl through her hair.

"Ummm…" Aang couldn't look away from her, not when she was standing in such a position.

"Why did you even invite me to this?" Toph asked.

"Huh?" Aang snapped out of his trance. "Well, come on. I'd be too bored if I didn't invite you."

"So you're letting me sink with your ship, huh?"

"Something like that." They didn't say anything for a while. "Anyway…speaking of ships…you ever notice how a ship that doesn't have an anchor is just going to float around, never really settling down. And, that poor ship is going to be…ya know, lonely for the rest of his life?"

Toph looked in Aang's direction. "Twinkle toes…I don't even know what the ocean looks like, let alone like it. And you know I hate boats too."

"That's…not what I meant." Aang began to sweat. "Let me try again." Aang looked around. "Okay…rocks!"

"Rocks." Toph repeated, mocking him.

"Yeah. They all kinda look the same on the outside. But it's the inside that counts. Every now and then, you can break one open and, if you're lucky, you find a diamond. And you gotta hold on to the things that are worth keeping."

"What? You want me to find you a diamond?" Toph asked, oblivious.

"No…I have one right here." Aang reached into his pocket.

"What are you going on about?" Toph's eyebrows narrowed. She was getting annoyed.

"Well…Toph…we've know…we've known each other…for a long time now…and I…"

"Yes…we…have. Fill in the blanks, airhead."

"I…I mean…there's…see…" Aang was so nervous he couldn't speak.

"Spit it out already twinkle toes!" Toph yelled at him. Aang sighed and bent down on one knee. Suddenly, Toph got nervous too. "Twinkle…"

Aang took a gold ring out of his pocket and held it towards her, the diamond on the end sparkling. Toph clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped, finally knowing what he was doing.

"Toph…" Aang couldn't even look her in the eyes. "…will you…marry…"

Toph fell to her knees. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. The ring fell out of Aang's fingers; he got his answer.


	92. Growing Up

Growing Up

Countdown to the 100: #9

**Growing Up**

"DON'T GO SO HIGH!!" Aang yelled as loud as he could, but his daughter couldn't hear him. She was too busy dancing with the clouds on her new glider.

"SWEETHEART!! COME DOWN ALREADY!!" Aang yelled again. Ani pretended not to hear him.

"Is she still up there?" Toph walked behind her husband and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd learn how to use her glider so quickly. She's really high up there."

"It's times like this I'm glad I'm blind." Toph punched Aang's arm.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For giving our little girl a toy that dangerous at such a young age."

"Well, she's not _that_ young."

"She's ten!" Toph resisted slapping Aang on the back of the head.

"I was flying at her age."

"Just get her down from there before she breaks something." Toph walked away, suppressing the intense fear she had of her little girl getting hurt.

Aang sighed. He took a stance and shot a line of fire in the air, signaling his daughter to come down.

Ani spiraled back down to earth, laughing and screaming with glee. Watching her father since she was a baby, she knew how to fly…but she didn't know how to land. She flew at least hundred feet away from the set landing point and skid head first into the ground.

"ANI!" Aang yelled, scared.

"ANI!" Toph yelled, feeling her baby hit the floor. They both ran to where their little girl landed, almost knocking each other over.

Ani rolled around in the dirt, holding her sides and laughing her head off. She was covered in dirt and her long black hair was tangled from the rough landing. Aang had never seen her so happy.

"Ani?" Toph couldn't see if she was alright. Ani jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday gift ever!"

"Hehe…your welcome sweetheart." Aang hugged her back, but he felt Toph glaring at them both.

"Ani, you could have been hurt." Toph reminded her.

"Dad's never going to let me get hurt, right dad?" Ani looked at her father. Aang didn't say anything, knowing that Toph would make him pay later if he did. "Besides, I'm a tough girl. I'm the daughter of the Blind Bandit."

Aang's eyes widened.

"Who…told you about that?" Toph asked and looked at Aang.

"Dad did!" Ani hugged her father again. Aang chuckled, nervously.

"Oh really?" Toph crossed her arms.

"Yep. He's been telling me bed time stories of how you two met."

"Is that right. I think _I'll_ tell you a story about your _father_ tonight…if you want to hear it." Toph said, remembering when Aang was just learning earthbending and all of the embarrassing things he did when he was just starting out.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Ani let go of her father and picked up her glider. She held it like a staff, just like Aang did when he was traveling the world. The sight of her standing is such a way gave Aang chills.

Aang could believe how much she had grown. Now that she was older, Aang could see how much she looked like her mother. Her hair was long and black and her skin was very pale. She had Toph's little nose and gentle figure, although she was a little taller and thinner than Toph was when she younger.

But her eyes were dark grey, like the airbender she was supposed to be. And her heart was full of laughter and jokes and a thirst for adventure. She loved riding on Appa, playing with animals, hearing music and eating sweet foods.

She was Toph and Aang rolled up into one incredible person, and Aang couldn't believe how creepy and utterly magical it was to have a child of his own.

"Alright, get inside!" Toph threatened. "I'm hungry."

"Is dad going to cook?" Ani said, running behind her mother.

"What? You think I'm going to?" Toph rubbed her little girl's head. Ani laughed. Aang grumbled.


	93. Sick Again

Good/Bad News

**Sick Again**

Toph snuck inside her home, carefully feeling around the house to check anyone was home. Aang had taken their daughter, Ani, out for a walk, which gave Toph plenty of time to run to see the town doctor.

She was sick. And she knew it. But she was not going to ask Aang for help, even though he offered it to her over and over again. She had thrown up three times in two days and her earthbending was much weaker. But, again, she would not admit something was wrong with her. Years of marriage had not resolved her stubbornness.

So, with Aang out of the way, she was able to go to the doctors and see what the problem was. Toph had taken a wild guess of what was the cause of her illness…and she guessed right, which didn't make her feel any better.

Just as Toph thought she was safe, she sensed her husband walk back up their little hill with their daughter holding onto his hand. Toph felt her stomach churn again. Perfect timing.

"Hi mom!" Ani said, coming inside the door. She hugged Toph's stomach and Toph felt her insides jump.

"Yeah. Hi mom." Aang leaned over and kissed Toph. "Wow. You look really good today." Aang smiled.

"I feel like…" Toph looked at her little girl and remembered to watch her language. "…like I've been hit by a skybison."

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked. A nervous look crawled across Ani's face too.

"Um…kinda." Toph took Ani's hands off her belly, unable to stand the pressure.

"What is it?" Aang was nervous. Ever since Iroh died, the Avatar had been thinking more and more about death and the thought of loosing Toph haunted his dreams at night.

"Well…I think you better sit down." Toph rubbed her stomach, feeling her lunch dance circles in her gut. Aang plopped down at their kitchen table and Ani sat next to him.

"Okay…" Toph paced nervously. "…I…may have gone to see a doctor today…" She looked at Aang. He's eyes were filled with worry. "Oh come on twinkle toes…" She looked at Ani. "…I mean, come on sweetie. It's not that bad. Not exactly."

Toph's head sunk between her shoulders.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aang's leg bounced up and down.

Toph inhaled and exhaled. "Okay…I'm…well, Aang…the two of us…you and me, I mean…" Top stalled, trying to think of how to break the news to Aang in the presence of their daughter.

"Well?" Aang waited.

"…we…okay, there may have been a night last month where…well, I kinda said it was a _safe_ night. And…I may have been wrong."

"What does that mean?" Ani asked.

"Wait…" Aang suddenly had a flash back to when Toph told him that she was pregnant the first time. "…Toph! Are you…"

"…um…yeah." Toph sighed.

"Toph?!"

"What's wrong with Mom?" Ani got nervous.

"Nothing Ani." Aang said with a smile. "Mom…"

"I'm…" Toph interrupted. "…going to have another baby." Toph felt relief wash over her.

"Oh spirits, thank you!" Aang yelled up to the ceiling. He flew over to his wife and spun her around, kissing her and squeezing her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it twinkle toes. You're happy. Now, get off me!" Toph tired to push him back, but her husband's affection still made her smiled.

Ani jumped up, shouted 'HOORAY' and hugged Toph's leg.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to have another kid." Aang said as he lay down to bed.

"Yep." Toph said, sprawling out on her stomach next to Aang, the way she always slept.

"You don't sound so thrilled." Aang said. He was concerned, even a little upset that Toph didn't seem happy about their next child.

"Hey, _you_ didn't have to go through child birth. I'm fine with having as many kids as you want… long as _you're_ willing to give birth to them."

"Point taken. Hey, you know what I thought of earlier?"

"Mm?" Toph had already begun to fall asleep.

"When that kid is ten, Ani will be over twenty."

"Oh…yeah." Toph didn't say anything for a minute. "Well…don't worry about it twinkle toes. As long as…well, this new kid is going to be real lucky having you for a father."

Aang rubs his wife's back gently. "Thanks Toph."

"…uh-huh…" Toph closed her again.

"I love you." Aang reminded her.

"I…love you too." She said, ready to nod off. They didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Aang broke the silence.

"No Aang! The kid is basically soup in my stomach. It's way too early for a name. Can I please go to bed?!"

"Oh…right." Aang laughed quietly.

He bended a tiny gust at the candle near their bed and the room went black. He thought of his next child as he closed his eyes.

The room was filled with a tranquil silence.

"What do you think of the 'Han'? Good name?" Aang asked abruptly.

"Aang, go to sleep."


	94. Family

Countdown to 100 - - - #7

**Family**

"Ha! Didn't see that, did ya?" Tai reexamined the Pai Sho board. "No, wait. Let me take that move back."

"Fine." Ani said. Tai slid his tile back to where it belonged. "You probably aren't going win." She said.

"What do you know?" Tai put a rock tile on the board. Ani jumped it without a word. "Argh, no fair!"

"It looked fair to me."

"Shut up." Tai pushed his dragon tile forward. "How did you get so good at this game?"

"Dad taught me." Ani moved her lotus tile forward.

"Where is dad anyway?" Tai push his dragon piece onto Ani's tile.

"I'm not sure. But he'll be back soon." A breeze blew through Ani's hair. She looked up, squinting from the sun. "Oh wait…there he is!" Ani pointed to the sky.

Avatar Aang glided towards them, flying slower than he did in his younger days.

He landed behind his daughter and kissed her on her cheek.

"Dad, come on. I'm not a little girl anymore." Ani insisted.

"Yeah, but you're still _my_ little girl." Aang reminded her. "Hey, how's my tough guy!" Aang jumped over to his son and threw a fake punch into his arm, barely tapping him.

"Is that all you got, old man?" Tai punched Aang hard and knocked him down. Aang laughed, but felt a bruise quickly growing where his son had hit him.

His boy, the already famous Son of the Avatar, was nine years old and as strong as his mother was when she was little. He couldn't bend earth as well though, what with his eyes working, but he was making a lot of progress. He knew how to defend himself and, in school, being the only son of the Avatar meant that he had to prove it…often.

He was short, but tough. His hard was dark brown, like his father when he let it grow. When Tai was six, he rummaged through his parent's old things and found the worn out head band that Aang wore when he was in the fire nation academy. Tai tried it on and ever since that day he kept it on, even in his sleep. He had the green eyes Toph would have had if she could see, and he definitely had his mother's confidence…and temper. He had a habit of getting into trouble at school and ever few weeks Toph would have to punish him for acting…which was usually a twice as hard earth bending lesson…which Tai loved.

He was definitely his mother's son, but, aside from his hair, he did inherit another physical trait from his father; his face. He was the spitting imagine of Aang when he was a boy. It almost scared Aang. If it weren't for the eyes and the tiny nose he had, Aang would have sworn that they were exact copies, as if the spirits were playing a trick on him.

Ani, however, Aang's little girl, was not so little anymore. She had shot up into a beautiful twenty year old woman. She was lean, athletic and funny…occasionally being flirtatious. When she was fifteen, Aang gave her a curfew and told her to come straight from school, knowing how many of the boys would be after her. Ani's hair was long and black, like a sheet of silk, and her skin was pale and unblemished. Aang had refused to give her airbending tattoos when she came of age, unable to bear the thought of causing his angel that much pain. She was taller than her father, who wasn't that tall to begin with. And she was more mature than her father would ever be. But she still had his laughter and his spirit and his grey eyes.

She was her father's daughter and loved her father so much. Aang had raised her well.

But now, with a brash young boy, Aang didn't know if he was going to be able to raise Tai as well as he raised Ani. Aang was getting older. He was still technically in his prime but he felt his forties knocking and he knew that, by the time Tai was twenty, Aang would most likely have problems keeping up with him. Thankfully, he had a tough wife who would help him pick up the slack.

"HEY!" Toph yelled from out of nowhere. "Where has everyone been all day?!" She looked in Aang's direction, always blaming her husband first.

Toph had aged gracefully. She was just as beautiful as the day Aang married her. Even though she spent a lot of time in the house, she was _not_ a house wife. She was always in town, in local tournaments, teaching earthbending to a few kids who wanted to learn. Three years ago, Aang had a small dojo build at the base of their hill and _The Blind-Fist Academy_ ended up raising more money for the family in its opening year than Aang.

"I was just out flying for a bit." Aang smiled. He jumped off his back and kissed Toph.

"Well…okay" Toph didn't have any smart comment. Years of child-rearing had made her less brazen, but she still had her confident attitude. "Where's my other man?" Toph asked even though she knew Tai was right in front of her.

"Right here mom." Tai knew his mother was blind, but he didn't really understand how she could see and that resulted in the boy treating his mother with more concern and less respect, thinking that she was totally blind.

Toph held her hand out and rubbed Tai's head. "Been causing more trouble?"

"No…why? Did you hear anything?" Tai spoke like he was hiding something. He always tried to lie when he was in trouble but he never fooled his mother. Tai was convinced that his mother had some magic power that told her when someone else was lying, but Ani told him that he was just imagining things.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's the sun?" Toph asked Aang.

"It's setting. You kids should be getting inside." Aang looked at his daughter.

"Fine. Help me clean this up squirt." Ani called her little brother that, not knowing how annoyed Tai got when his bigger sister picked on him.

* * *

Aang pulled the covers over him and sighed.

"Toph." He said.

"Mm!" Toph grunted, trying to go to sleep. She was on her stomach, like she slept every night.

"We have a family." Aang said, still astonished.

"We've _had_ a family airhead." Toph didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But…look at Tai. I mean, it's creepy how…"

"How what?" Toph got angry with Aang.

"Never mind."

Toph had to take Aang's word for it when he said that Tai looked like him. It crushed her that she couldn't see what her own children looked liked.

"Tai…" Toph sat up on her elbows. "…Tai is a good kid. He gets into trouble a lot, but…he's still a good kid."

"Yeah. And he's lucky he's got Ani for an older sister."

"Yeah. Good job raising her twinkle toes."

"Hey. You helped."

"Yeah…" Toph sounded unsure. "…I know Ani loves you more." Toph admitted. Aang looked at her, immediately feeling guilty. "But I'm not going to miss out on Tai growing up."

"Toph…"

"No, don't say it Aang." Toph closed her eyes again.

"Toph…" Aang said after a few minutes of silence. "…marrying you was the best choice I ever made."

Toph smiled. She grabbed his hand and held it. He always knew how to make her feel better when she was down. And she loved him for that.

They feel asleep, still holding on to each others hands, both dreaming about their children.


	95. Bed Time Story

Special thanks to Bizmark. His picture inspired this story. Go to deviantart and type in his name to see his wonderful artwork. AFTER you read this, I mean.

Sorry, THIS story is #6 on the Countdown

* * *

**Bed Time Story**

The train rocked gently across the track, lulling every snoozing passenger on board into a deep sleep. The night was dark and warm, a perfect summer's night.

The Gaang was heading across the earth kingdom, a venture that they had gotten used to, and on their way to the Na Hun territory, they passed the grand opening of the Earth Kingdom Express, a new train system that mimicked the monorails in Ba Sing Se. There were only three rails open, and the Ying province was many miles away from their actual destination, but Sokka had begged and begged and begged and eventually everyone agreed to go on the train. The storage carts were big enough to fit Appa anyway and the old bison was getting older, making traveling more difficult for him.

So they set out on their first train ride. But, because Aang didn't want to leave Appa alone and because Sokka didn't have enough money for regular seats, the Gaang had to settle for the cargo cart.

Anyway, the night was quiet and cool. The water tribe siblings slept on the floor of cargo room, sleeping close together like they used to do when they were kids. The lantern above them shinned brightly.

All of their supplies were stacked neatly on top of one another, giving Aang a perfect bed to sleep on. He lay basking in the rays coming from the lantern, needing the light to see the words on his book.

"…and then he yelled 'I'll never surrender!', and threw his arms into the air with confidence." Aang read slowly, carefully articulating each syllable.

Below him, resting on another stack of supplies, Toph sat with doe eyes, awestruck at the magic that was hidden on pages she could only feel.

"The guards were ready to fight, but the princess screamed 'Stop!' and stepped forward to protect the young warrior."

Toph was amazed that such wondrous stories were there the whole time and she never knew. She was afraid to ask anyone to read to her, but after traveling with Aang for years, she eventually grew comfortable enough around him to ask him.

At first, she only allowed him to do so when she felt like, when they were completely alone. One night, she snuck into Aang's bed, woke him and asked him to read to her. After a few months of stalling, Toph eventually asked Aang to read to her each night before she fell asleep.

Aang never objected anytime she asked. He loved reading anyway and reading to Toph was as entertaining to him and it was for the young earthbender.

"They did not know what the princess was doing, protecting the lowly knight…." Aang looked down at Toph to see if she was still awake.

"Keep going." She begged.

"…protecting the lowly warrior even though she was of royal blood. 'Princess Xing', her father yelled at her from the castle top, 'what are you doing protecting that fool?' She looked up at her father and cried out that she loved him. The warrior knew that she was not lying and the princess was glad he heard her say her true feelings."

"…wow." Toph said, amazed at the incredible fable of "Princes Xing and the Hero of Na-Hi-Nang". Of all the books Aang read to her, it was one of her favorite stories.

"Alright. That's nine chapters down. We'll finish the last one tomorrow night." Aang said, closing the book.

"Aw, come on. One more? Let's finish it tonight."

"Come on Toph. I'm really tired."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Keep going!"

"Toph."

"Tch. Fine." Toph rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Aang bended a gust of air towards the lantern and the light went out.

"Aang?" Toph said.

"Yeah?"

Toph paused for a minute. "Forget it."

"I'm listening."

"Nah. Baby needs his sleep. I'll ask you tomorrow."

"Come on. I can stay up for a little bit longer…for you."

Toph rolled over and looked in his direction.

"Well…I wanted to talk about the book."

"Okay."

"Why…why do you think that the hero stayed and fought off everyone? There were like…three dozen guards there and he almost died. You're a guy. I mean…is that how guys think? Is one girl…really…worth dying for?"

Aang looked down at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. With the lights out, he was just as blind as she was, but her face was still in his head, permanently memorized.

"Well Toph…honestly, I think that it isn't a guy thing. I think that that is what love really is. It's when you ask yourself if someone is worth the trouble she gives you. And if you know, in your heart, that she's worth dying for…then you know you'd have to be in love."

Toph didn't say anything. A few minutes passed.

"Toph, you awake?" Aang finally asked. Toph didn't answer back. Aang closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

Toph was still awake, she just didn't answer him. She was too busy thinking of a rich girl who was trapped in her father's castle and how one day a young hero came and rescued her and taught her how to fall in love.

And it wasn't the girl in the book.


	96. Memories

I wrote this one a loooong time ago. I've been dying to post it, but I knew I had others to post first. I know people like my previous posts…but THIS…to me, is really special. Maybe it's because I've had such good memories writting these stories

Modern Day. Toph's eyes work. Countdown: #5

* * *

**Memories**

Aang slurped his icy drink and smiled, wearing his usual goofy grin. He sat on a bench in the park, underneath a shady tree. Small pockets of light shined down on him through the branches. He looked down at a book that rested comfortably on his lap. The book was old and worn out, like it had been kept hidden from the rest of the world for a long time. Aang turned the pages very carefully. Every now and then, he'd laugh a little, not caring who heard him.

"What are you doing?" Aang looked up and saw Toph standing over him.

"Check it out." He said. He held the book towards her.

"No way." She said with surprise. She laughed a little, not caring who heard her. She sat down next to Aang and turned the page.

"Look. Remember that?" Aang pointed to a picture of the Gaang at their Middle School graduation.

"Ha ha. Look at Sokka's hair! He had a normal haircut back then." Toph's smile stretched.

"You want some?" Aang held his drink out to her.

"No thanks. Oh wow…" Toph pointed to a picture of a much younger Aang with a tiny white puppy in his arms. Its tail was wagging and its tongue dragged across Aang's cheek. "Look how tiny Appa was back then."

"Yeah. He got so big." Aang leaned over her shoulder and slid his hand across her waist, turning the page.

"Is that Katara?" Toph asked, pointing to the new picture.

"No. That's uh…that's Yue." A cold breeze ran over their skin.

"Oh." Toph's smile ran away. "I miss her. She was only like…eleven years old when… she…"

"Yep. Sokka still talks about her. Why don't we look at another…" Aang flipped the page over. "Here! This is a good one."

"Ha ha! Look at you." Toph pointed at the picture of little Aangy when he was only five years old. He had a ratty cap on his head that looked like the one he still wore in the winter and he was sucking on his thumb. "You were sooooo cute." Toph pinched Aang's cheek and laughed at him.

"Yeah? Well, laugh at this." Aang turned the page and Toph stopped laughing. It was a picture of her when _she_ was five. She was dressed in a 'cute' white dress that had frilly lace around the trim and she had big green bow tied on the top of her head. Her parents made her wear the outfit.

"Now _you_ were cute." Aang mocked her.

"If you pinch my cheek, you die." Toph warned him.

"I won't _pinch _your cheek." Aang leaned over and give her a little peck near her mouth. Toph turned her head and kissed him back, her hand turning the page while she did.

When they broke away from each other, Aang pointed to the last picture in the book. He smiled. Toph looked down at it and smiled too. It was a picture of the two of them when they started their first day of high school. Aang looked nervous. Toph resisted flipping off the camera.

Toph turned the page, but there were no more pictures. There were still seven blank pages waiting to be filled.

"No more pics?" She asked.

"Nope." Aang pulled a camera out of his pocket. "I only keep the pictures that matter." He held it out and pointed the lens at the two of them. Toph smiled, something she didn't do often before they started dating.

"Say cheese." Aang said. Toph grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her lips. FLASH! CLICK!

* * *

"Dinner Aang!" Gyatso yelled.

"Be right down!" Aang yelled back. He wiped the edges of the photo, making sure the picture of him and his girlfriend was placed in the album perfectly. "_This_…" He thought to himself, "_…is my favorite picture yet._" And he ran downstairs.


	97. Playing

Countdown to the 100! #4

**Playing**

"Ow! My knee." Aang said. He rubbed leg, trying to sooth the pain. His tattered clothes ripped a little more.

"Ha ha. You fell." Little Toph laughed at the tiny boy. At the tender age of six years old, this was the only time in Toph's life when she willingly wore dresses and skirts.

"Stop it. Don't laugh at me." Aang gave Toph an angry look.

"I'm just joking." Toph reached down and helped Aang on his feet.

"Thanks Toph."

"Race you back." The two children waddled back to their parents. Toph laughed at Aang for not being able to keep up with her.

Toph beat him to the table and laughed at him again. Aang silently swore to himself that one day he'd be faster than her.

"Stop laughing at me." Little Aang huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sit down and stop being such a baby." Toph said. "I won. Hooray for me!" Toph cheered for herself as Aang pulled himself onto the chair next to her.

**--10 years later--**

"Ooff!" Aang tripped over his skinny legs.

"You okay?" Toph ran up to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aang rolled over.

"Real smooth twinkle toes." Toph giggled.

"It's not that funny." Aang said, but he started laughing too.

"Need a hand?" Toph reached out to help him up. Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. "Wooo!!" She smiled as Aang kissed her and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Toph pulled herself up and, still sitting on top of him, slowly lowered her lips to his ear.

"Aang…"

"Yeah?" Aang whispered back.

"…I'll race you back." She jumped off him and took off. Aang got up and ran past her like a lightning bolt. "Hey, no fair!" She yelled at him. He ran back to her when he heard his girlfriend complaining.

"Ha…ha…I beat you." He said, cheering for himself.

"Yeah, yeah." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers between his. Aang walked her back to their table, gracefully swinging his arm.

They both got to their seats at the same time.

"We'll call it a tie." Aang told her.

"Sure. At least I won the first one."

"First one?" Aang had forgotten.

"Never mind."


	98. Most Likely To

**Most Likely To…**

**Modern Day. It's a Fake Yearbook! Anyone else do this in high school? Well I did. It's when you write a joke about one of your friends using the words 'Most Likely To' and you fill in the blank. Read it, you'll get it.**

**Countdown: # 3. Getting close.**

* * *

_Aang: Most likely to join Alcoholics Anonymous_

"Huh?" Aang looked confused as his friends laughed at him. "I don't…I don't even drink."

"Oh, come on Twinkle Toes. It's just a joke." Toph reassured him.

"Fine. Then this is you." Aang scribbled something under Toph's name.

_Toph: Most Likely to Die before 30_

Sokka began laughing hysterically. "I get it! It's funny because it's true."

Toph punched his arm.

"I'm guessing…stabbed in a bar fight." Aang said, running with the joke.

"I'll be trying to pull you off your bar stool, Mr. AA."

They all laughed.

"Me next, do me next." Katara said.

"I got this." Toph pulled the sheet towards her and wrote Katara's future.

_Katara: Most Likely to Conceive_

"HEY!" Katara yelled.

"Ooohhh!!" Aang and Sokka both said.

"She just called you a slut." Sokka said. Katara picked up her text book and slammed it on her brother's head.

"That's not fair!" Katara yelled, upset with Toph.

"Hey, I'm just predicting the future here." Toph smiled.

"Well, it's not funny. You're just saying that because of Zuko."

"And Jet." Aang reminded her.

"And Haru." Sokka said.

"And Pakku. I'm still convinced that you two had something going on." Toph continued to make fun of Katara.

"FOR THAT LAST TIME!! I didn't do anything with a teacher!" Katara yelled.

"Well, why else would he give you a passing grade?"

"BECAUSE I STUDY!!" Katara screamed at Toph, once again reminding her that she was an honor's student.

"Alright, alright." Toph said. "I'll rewrite it. Here."

_Katara: Most Likely To Suffer from PMS_

"Ha-ha!" Sokka laughed.

"You're just laughing cause no one's written one for you yet." Katara said to her brother.

"She's right Sokka. I think I've got one for." Aang took the paper and wrote down his joke.

_Sokka: Most Likely To Be Deported_

"I could see that happening." Sokka admitted.

"Yeah, it's because you're Mexican." Toph said.

"We're Native American!" Katara and Sokka both yelled.

"Chill amigos?" Toph said. "Aang, you better think of another one before they go Conquistador on us."

"Fine." Aang didn't have the energy to correct Toph's historical inaccuracy. He just grabbed his pencil and wrote a different joke.

_Sokka: Most Likely To Go on Welfare_

"Ya know, I could see that happening too." Katara said.

"Yeah. I guess." Sokka pretended not to care, but then he checked to make sure his wallet was still in his pocket.

"How many jobs have you lost this year?" Aang asked.

"Just…two." Sokka lied.

"It's been six!" Katara corrected him.

"Well work sucks!"

"I know, right." Toph said sarcastically.

"What?" Aang interrupted. "Since when do you work, rich girl?" Aang asked Toph and Toph punched him. "OW!"

"Who else is there? What about Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Um…" Sokka wrote something down.

_Zuko: Most Likely To Be Incarcerated_

"Yep."

"Oh yeah."

"Probably for arson or something crazy like that." Toph said.

"Will you guys stop giving Zuko such a hard time! He's really not that bad." Katara defended her (currently) on-again boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's worse." Aang said.

"Come on Aang. You know he's gotten better."

"Yeah, better from where he started from. He started from 'ass-hole' and worked his way down to 'regular jerk'."

"Anyway…" Sokka changed the subject, trying to avoid another Zuko-related argument. "How about his wacko-sister?"

"Azula?"

_Azula: Most Likely To Get Away With Murder_

"She probably has already. I got a better one." Aang wrote a new answer.

_Azula: Most Likely To Have a Horror Film Made After Her Crimes_

"HAHAHAHA!!" Toph and Katara laughed. Sokka shuttered, worried that she might be watching them.

"This is fun." Aang said.

"Yeah." Katara smiled. Their laughter slowly faded away.

"Do you guys think we'll see each other after high school?" Aang asked.

"Well, I know _we_ will, twinkle toes." Toph reassured him.

"Yeah, and I'm not going away yet." Katara reminded him. "I still have a whole summer before college. And I'll be back for Christmas."

"And Easter. And Summer next year." Sokka chimed in.

"Yeah but…." Aang still felt sad.

"Aang, we're best buddies." Sokka said. "We couldn't stay away from each other if we tried."

Aang didn't smile. Deep down in his heart, he knew how much he was going to miss high school and it hurt a lot.

"Hey, cheer up airhead." Toph rubbed her hand through his messy hair. "You still got me."

"Yeah…at least."

"Shut up!" She rubbed his messy hair. That always made him feel better.

* * *

**God, I miss high school. :(  
**


	99. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

Modern Day. Toph CAN SEE!! Countdown: #2

* * *

"Well…look at you." Gyatso said, proudly admiring his adopted son.

Aang was fully dressed in his graduation gown and mortarboard. Gyatso took a quick picture, causing Aang to blush.

"Aw, come on." He said.

"Sorry Aang. It's just…wow, I remember when you could barely stand up. Now…look at you. You're graduating." Gyatso smiled widely.

"It's…no big deal." Aang scratched his head. His mortarboard was like a prison for his messy hair.

"No big deal? It's not everyone who graduates a high school valedictorian and immediately gets accepted to NYU."

"Yeah, but…" Aang didn't know what to say. He was never good at accepting compliments.

"Aang…I'm…I'm just so proud of you." Gyatso looked like he was going to cry. "You're going to do so much with you life." Aang felt his heart swell up.

The orphan and the old man hugged briefly. Gyatso hesitated, but patted his 'son' on the back.

"Okay. Now, come…" Gyatso said. "…we've got to get to school. This is going to be the best day of your life. We don't want to miss it, do we?"

"Yeah. Sure…dad." Aang said shyly. Gyatso pretended not to hear him, but the old man couldn't have been happier.

* * *

"Toph! Get downstairs!" Lao ordered his daughter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Toph yelled back at him. She stamped down her spiraling staircase, lifting her gown off the steps. She didn't have on high-heels, her mortarboard was under her arm and she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Toph, sweetheart…maybe you should better prepare yourself for today." Her mother tried to reason with her.

"Na, I'm fine." Toph put on her '_funny hat_', as she called it and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Oh, and no pictures." She said to her maid when she saw the woman pointing a camera at her.

"Toph, today is a special day." Lao said.

"Yeah. One day closer to me moving out, right?" Toph cleaned out her ear with her pinky.

"Toph, please. Just one picture." Her mother pleaded with her again.

"Fine." Toph moaned. She stood next to her parents and waited for the camera to flash. She faked a smile.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lao asked his daughter.

"Let's go and get this over with." Toph complained again as she marched out the door.

Although she didn't show it, the tomboy was very excited to be graduating. Graduation meant a summer vacation, and after summer vacation Aang would leave to New York City...and Toph was going with him, even though her parents didn't know about it.

**--Later--**

"OW!" Aang yelped when Sokka hit his arm.

"Way'da go champ." Sokka put his arm around the boy's shoulder. Sokka had graduated two years ago (after being held back one year), but he promised he'd take off from work to see his best friend leave the old school. Aang and Toph were the last ones in the Gaang to graduate. After they left…their little group would never step foot on the campus ever again.

"Thanks Sokka." Aang hugged him.

"Glad I could be here dude." Sokka shoved him off. "I got ya something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new Velcro wallet with a blue arrow on it.

"Wow!" Aang took ripped it out of Sokka's hand. The poor kid kept all of his money in his pocket. "You didn't have to do this man."

"Yeah I know. But I wanted to." He punched Aang's shoulder again. "Now get over there and get your diploma." And Sokka left him. Aang smiled, admiring his new gift, then left to go look for his seat.

* * *

"Hey sexy." Toph said to Aang when they ran into each other. She kissed him once.

"Hey." He said after she kissed him.

"Well…today's the big day." Toph said.

"Yep. Nervous?" Aang asked.

"Never. You?"

"Nope." Aang paused for a second. "HOLD ME!" He yelled and hugged Toph tightly.

"Hey, hey! Quit joking around. People are looking at us." Aang let go of Toph, laughing.

"I'll see ya after?" He asked. Their seats were arranged alphabetically, so they had to sit away from each other.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." She grinned.

"Don't miss me too much beautiful." Aang yelled as he ran away from his girlfriend. Toph shook her head, amazed at how confident the little nerd had become in one short year.

* * *

A few minutes passed.

The crowd immediately became silent when Principal Roku approached the podium. The microphone screeched for a few painful seconds as he took out his reading glasses and cleared his throat. He spoke slowly, pausing briefly between each sentence.

"Another year…gone. Another year of memories and experiences has passed through this school. So much has happened in the last year. It seems like only yesterday that everyone here was a clueless freshmen. And now you have all grown up.

These young people here today have earned their diplomas. When they have children themselves, they will remind them that high school is about education and study. But I hope that all of you will look back at your time here with fond memories. I hope that everyone will remember the days that made them smile. Prom…homecoming…Christmas vacation…Teachers vs. Students Day.

I hope you will all forget summer school and exams and tests. I hope that no one here takes a bad memory with them. Today, it is your job to forget the bad times.

This school has been called the legacy of our town. I think they say that because everyone who has gone here has taken something from these walls. But do not forget this: all of you…have left something here as well."

Smiling, Principal Roku turned around to Mr. Pakku and took out the first diploma.

"And now, let's begin."

* * *

They went through the A's quickly.

"Toph Bei Fong." Principal Roku shouted.

"YEEAHAHAHA! YEAAAHH! YEAH TOPH!" Sokka jumped up and yelled like an idiot. Toph slapped her forehead, then pretended to not know him.

She shook the principal's hand, remembering all the times she was sent to his office, then walked over to Mr. Pakku, who gave her a crooked look as he handed her her diploma.

"Glad that you actually passed my class, Ms. Bei Fong." Mr. Pakku whispered.

"Don't act like you won't miss me." Toph smiled and stepped down from the stage. She didn't see Mr. Pakku smiled as she left.

"YEEEAHH! YEEEEAAAH! HOOORAAYY!!"

"Sokka! Sit down and shut up!" Toph yelled, stopping the ceremony for another second.

* * *

"And now, the class valedictorian will say a few short words. When he is finished, the ceremony will officially be over. So…as my last words to all of you…I would just like to say…good bye…and thank you."

Principal Roku stepped down and Aang stepped up.

"YEEEAH…OW! Sokka started, but Toph punched him and he sat back down.

"Thank you." Aang said into the microphone, speaking to Toph. "I don't have _real_ speech prepared. It's nothing too long. But I do want to say one quick thing.

My time at this school has been, hands down, the best years of my life. And I owe all of those good memories to you. Some more than others…" Aang smiled at Toph and Sokka. "…but this school has been…all of you have been like a family to me. My father thinks that this is the best day of my life." Gyatso finally shed a tear. "But for me, it's going to be one of the saddest...because...I will never see some of you ever again. But I'll never forget any of you. So, as our principal said…thank you."

Aang paused.

"Now let's get out of here and party!" No one expected the nerdy kid to say that, but the crowd erupted and everyone's mortarboards flew into the air.

And that was it. Just like every, the parents cried, former students screamed and shouted of their freedom, and after four long years, after enduring tests, projects, bullies, fights, detentions, SAT'S and finals…that one day of joy made all of the former student's hardships worthwhile.


	100. Legend

**Here we are readers. The 100th story! It's been a fun ride, but now it must end. I'm not sure if I'm going to post more chapters in _this_ story anymore…but hey, if Toph and Aang can hook up, then _anything_ is possible.**

**But I _will_ soon write a new Fanfiction…all about The Gaang in Modern Day world, because I know you like those stories.**

**Before I begin, let me just say…thank you. Up to now, you, the readers, gave me over 75,000 hits and more than 950 reviews on this story alone! Thanks for reading and loving these stories so much.**

**Be sure to read my other fics on my HP, especially The Tales of The Dragon of The West.**

**And no, without further adu, here is the 100th story. Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

**Legend**

"That was a good one!" The little air nomad said to his airbending master as the old man sat back down.

"Thank you little one." The elder monk patted his pupil on his head. "Who has another story to tell?"

"I do." An earth kingdom girl raised her voice. She stood up and walked in front of the camp fire. "This is my favorite story!" She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Long ago…hundreds of years before our time…during the last years of the great Fire Nation war…the Great Avatar Aang, the father of the new airbender colonies, traveled to the frozen Water Tribes. He soared over the Earth Kingdom. And he infiltrated the burning lands of the Fire Nation themselves! He found battles, wisdom, power…"

The girl paused for dramatic effect.

"…but none of that mattered to him. For even the most brutal and mighty warriors like the Avatar could stand strong against one force!"

Another pause.

"Love. His earthbending master, Toph Bei Fong, the first metal bender, the Stone Fist of the Southern Lands, found the Avatar. Or should I say fate found them."

The women in the crowd went 'ahhhh'.

"They fought side-by-side. Two halves, making one whole. Heaven and earth, Air and Stone! Complete opposites…yet great allies. One made up for the other's weaknesses and together they were unstoppable. Time passed…and the two grew up, as everyone does. She became a beautiful woman. And he changed into man he was destined to become. But their new lives did not change their love …

…and, eventually, they married. They had children. They still fought…sometimes with each other. And, throughout their lives, they helped each other grow. Their descendants fanned out to each of the air temples, but they stayed in their little home…together…till the day the afterlife called. Sadly…after almost eighty years in this world, the might Bei Fong…died in the Avatar's arms."

The children gasped.

"Distraught by grief, the Avatar searched for her spirit, knowing that their love did not leave this world. He entered the most spiritual location in the Earth Kingdom…the Swamp of a Thousand Visions…where Avatar Aang saw a vision of his wife years before they were married…

…but…I'm afraid the Avatar's search was in vein. Avatar Aang disappeared looking for her. When the Northern Water Tribe gave birth to their Avatar…everyone knew that the mighty Aang had died.

Their first child, Ani Bei Fong of the Southern Air Temple, ordered her students to look for her father's body. A week after she had begun her search, her father's spirit came to her in a dream…with Toph Bei Fong in his arms. Through death, they found each other again. Aang was happy. Toph was happy. Their souls had found eternal love. And with their love, they found eternal peace."

They audience clapped and cheered.

"That was nice!" A tiny Fire Nation girl said. "But did it really happen that way?"

"Of course it did." The air nomad said, rubbing the little girl's hair. "It's completely true."

* * *

**--300 Years Earlier--**

* * *

Aang kicked a rock away from his foot, walking close to Toph.

"Hey, do you ever think they'll tell stories about us?" He asked.

"Huh?" Toph wasn't paying attention.

"I mean, we _are_ saving the world. Maybe people will tell great tales about us some day."

"Yeah right. Maybe about _me_."

"What? _I'm_ the Avatar!" Aang whined.

"Oh, don't worry. "I'm sure you'll get put in _my_ story somehow. Maybe you'll be my sidekick or something."

"HEY!" Aang whined again.

"I'm just kidding. You'll be…something. I don't know."

"We spend so much time together…maybe they'll think we were in love." Aang smiled at her, trying to flirt.

"Yeah. Maybe." Toph moved closer to him. Aang blushed and back away from her, still too shy to actually act on his inner urges. "Tch. Who are you kidding twinkle toes?" Toph gave him a reality check. "You and me…together? Like that could ever happen."


End file.
